


Misfits to Wayfinders

by YumeTakato



Series: Vulpes to Dandelions [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: ...Ok there's a tiny pinch of zest, Aeleus in passing, Aerith and Yuna Dreamtracing, Ansem Seeker of Darkness in passing, Ansem the Wise in passing, Ava in passing, But neutrality is sadly still a goal, Character Study, Covering post ReMind through KHMoM, Demyx in passing, Ephemer in Passing, F/M, Final Fantasy characters in passing, Gen, Ghosts new and old, Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden Restoration Committee in passing, I will sneak fluff into this one way or another, Regrets for the Recompleted, Skuld in passing, Sora in passing, Strelitzia in passing, Terra's mother, The Castle's back, The Missing Year, Unique take on Xion, Urd in passing, Vanilla always, Yen Sid in passing, picking up the pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeTakato/pseuds/YumeTakato
Summary: The Second Keyblade War has ended, yet Sora has now faded. What will each individual choose to do to make up for this loss? To find their lost friend? What steps must be taken to heal from the men who broke them all, and left their lives in tatters? Each forms their own answer, and one day, they will all gather together again.
Relationships: Aqua & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vulpes to Dandelions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989508
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. Vexen to Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I should focus on one story and finish it, oh, you mean Darkness to Sky? -nervous chuckle- I honestly am afraid of driving myself into a corner on that one, so uhm… I apologize. It has more to deal with available material and wanting to build other characters further than writer's block before I continue that one further. -cringe-
> 
> So, instead of several one shots, a collection for certain characters will be made part of this story. Since I've never had a deep love or interest for the Org Members, it's actually rather interesting that, like Terra, these pieces came to me. But they are all still important, and it's my own way of growing into understanding these characters. Please let me know if you enjoyed it!

X-x-X-R-r-R-3-5-8-2-R-r-R-X-x-X  
_You're sinking in this and you don't know  
Where to go as the darkness unfolds  
Nobody see its, when you're alone  
And all you know is that you want to start again  
We're taking action, do you believe in what you need?  
That we will find this story's end_  
-Deas Vail, **Light as Air**  
X-x-X-R-r-R-3-5-8-2-R-r-R-X-x-X

"Is the project still troubling you, Vexen?"

The Scientist frowned in consternation, "My apologies, Lord Xemnas, it seems that I have hit a roadblock in the Replica Project."

The Superior stared at the empty shell floating in the water tank before them. Various data logs scrolling down screens as the computer logged the puppet's progress.

He needed a Keyblade Wielder, one he could have some semblance of control over than the hapless boy who tugged on hazy lost memories.

He pulled out a vial of blood and held it towards the Academic, "Do not waste even a single drop."

Vexen took the vial in vague confusion, "What good will this do?"

Xemnas smiled, causing a chill to roll down Vexen's back, "We performed countless experiments on my body to try and find the root of my lost memories, along with the mysteries of the Heart. That is but a small sample of my blood from when we were still… Whole."

Vexen's breath caught, the horrible memory rushing through his head when he had protected-! "Understood. However, I must warn you that in the process, due to molecular breakdown it will most likely take on feminine characteristics."

Xemnas's eyes hardened, "What of it?"

Vexen paused, "Sir?"

Xemnas passively waved a hand, "Is that not all the better? If we are to fully take control of the Keyblade and use the Hero's Memories as part of its base, would it not help deepen their bonds all that more quickly? Was not the Princess an important piece of the Hero's Memories?"

Vexen held a hand to his chin in deep thought as he examined the vial in his hand, "I see. I believe I understand where you are going with this." He nodded, "I will immediately begin calculating this into the puppet's design for stability."

"How soon might you have results for me?"

Green met orange, "Seven days."

X-x-X-R-r-R-3-5-8-2-R-r-R-X-x-X

Xemnas stared at the puppet, short black hair that reminded him of a strange mix of a young man with black wavy hair and Light, and the blue haired woman he'd vaguely remembered attempting to strike down whose armor he held in the Chamber of Repose.

She was a blank slate, her overall stature based on that of the Princess the Hero had harbored. Once the boy entered Castle Oblivion, he would have Naminé extract a single link from the Hero's Memory of the Princess to place within this girl.

Still, the puppet was able to move on its own and channel Magic, which was a start in the desired direction.

Xemnas handed the puppet a coat, tired of seeing its strange white and ball jointed form. It disgusted even him to see such a strange mannequin move as it pleased as it was still missing defining facial characteristics.

Vexen hummed, "I have yet to determine if it can summon a Keyblade, as empty as it is."

Xemnas gave him a chilled look, causing the Scientist to clear his throat, "I am confident that it shall, but seeing as I do not personally understand how one comes to gain a Keyblade, it is merely a Hope. It can copy any weapon it sees, and even more believably if it is touched." He waved a hand, "No. i, my shield."

The puppet tilted its head before moving a hand, a perfect replica of Vexen's shield appearing in its hand.

Xemnas hummed, "So if all else fails, send it on missions with Roxas to possibly come into contact with the Keyblade."

"Yes, Superior."

He mulled it over for a time, "I will ensure it myself." Vexen looked at him perturbed as the Superior continued, "Is it stable enough to take out of this lab?"

Vexen nodded, "Yes, it should be safe."

"Good."

No. i was watching him, he could tell though no eyes were present to track him. Xemnas frowned as he opened a portal, "Come, No. i."

It paused, "She." The two stared at it, the voice a soft soprano, "I am she, not it."

Vexen pursed his lips, prepared to reprimand it before Xemnas lifted a hand to stop him, "So you have awareness."

It-she tilted her head slightly, "Yes."

Xemnas pondered for a moment before nodding, finding he was pleased, "Good. No Keyblade will answer an emotionless vessel."

Vexen sputtered, "But sir-"

Xemnas glared at him, forcing the Scientist to shut up as the Number One coaxed the puppet to follow along after him.

She obediently followed through the portal as it eventually deposited them at the desired location, otherwise silent as she seemed to take in the machinery of the labs within the fallen Radiant Garden. Xemnas placed a disk into the computer, entering multiple passwords to open the way to their destination. A hidden door opened and he began to walk, the puppet following after cautiously.

"Lord Superior."

Xemnas frowned, strangely put off by the more than apt address, "Xemnas is acceptable for now."

She hummed, "Where are we going?"

He would indulge her, built from his Someone's blood as she was. It was more organic than he, and all children asked questions. He was thankful Axel would be taking over her care just as he had Roxas, "To bequeath you a blade."

His understanding had holes, but he felt perhaps the Keyblade in his care might have a drop of mercy.

It had been used to save him, after all.

No. i was silent the rest of the long walk, even when it shied away from cold prison cells that were in truth the graves of many helpless human experiments. She nearly touched the back of his coat in her unease, but controlled herself.

He was uninterested and fascinated all at once, relieved she had not gone so far as to touch his person. He had not been touched in many years, and could not speak of his own possible reaction.

Violence was his way and nature when it was not empty calm.

They made it to the room as he opened the door. He turned to the puppet and motioned her inside as she skirted around him and entered, looking around the room in confused wonder. The door closed behind them, making her jump as she turned towards it.

"Do not fear, we will not be long."

She nodded, standing still as he passed her and gently picked up the faded Keyblade.

It stung his hand in annoyance as he handled it. He frowned at it as he ignored the pain as his goal alone was nearly enough to make it not so.

Xemnas held the shaft, the hilt towards the puppet, "A key to bear in hand, to cross beyond Borders. Take it, and its Blessings shall become yours. Bonds crossing beyond empty Husks, for the ones whom you shall hold close shall bring you its Grace."

No. i seemed to stare at the hilt for a long time before grasping its cold grip.

Years, bereft of warmth and shelter. Stormfall disliked the touch of the empty husk of the Child of Earth. Yet, the empty hand that took hold of it- it felt a little like her Chosen Child. Yet, as fragile as a snowflake left to melt under the sun's rays.

It would Bless this small existence. She would have to come into herself, gain a true Heart and Identity of her own, but she would give her a purpose.

Perhaps, this Child could even disrupt the cause for which the empty Child of Earth was planning for the Worlds.

_You may not Wield me, little one, but you shall be given Grace. Take hold, be Blessed, and let your emptiness be filled with the deluge of_ _**Stormfall.** _

No. i released the hilt, staring at her hand in wonder and confusion. Xemnas nodded, carefully placing the bitter Keyblade against the wall once more, "Let us return, Xion."

Xion stood still for a long moment, "...Xion?"

Xemnas smirked as he was still facing away from her, "A name, for all things with purpose have one."

Xion nodded as she took in that information, staring at her now changed right hand.

The Superior turned and stopped, intrigued that the mere act had caused the blank mannequin to gain _features._ She was still not yet complete, facial details still strangely blank, but she now looked more like a living thing than manufactured.

He smiled, pleased at the development, "Let us go."

Xion followed him out, still staying close to him throughout the basement.

_Now for the final test._

X-x-X-R-r-R-3-5-8-2-R-r-R-X-x-X

Vexen was nearly buzzing in fascination as he examined the puppet's shifted appearance thoroughly. She seemed rather nervous about how observant he was being, the coat having been taken from her once they had returned. She had demonstrated a possibility, a spark in her right hand of a barely there but willing Blade.

Vexen was mumbling to himself as he wrote notes, "A sense of modesty, fascinating…"

Xemnas stood silent, if he'd had feelings he would have sighed in annoyed disgust at the man's disregard.

As it was, he simply watched in empty boredom, "Are you done?"

Vexen flinched as he wrote a few more notes before nodding, "Yes, Superior."

Xemnas hummed and granted the puppet black pants, socks, undergarments, and a camisole. She took them gratefully, running to a corner to put them on in feigned privacy as Vexen continued to enter data into the computer system for his next Replica.

The white walls of the Castle bore into him.

_You will adhere to my rules, husk._

The reason he was more than satisfied with passing Castle Oblivion over to their newer recruit Marluxia was precisely because of the Castle's nature.

Either the pink haired man could ignore the Castle's overbearing personality, or it didn't harass him the way it did himself.

The fact his Power was made into Cards also greatly annoyed him. Had it not been enough for him to lose the ability to Wield, but to have his Nature be made into mere playthings with arbitrary rules?

The ones assigned to this place could have it. Vexen, while not much of a fighter, still had his own gifts and had no particular complaints about the odd restrictions.

It was interesting that Naminé was not restricted, but she was born in the Castle, so perhaps that was a mercy of being something akin to the Castle's child.

Xion returned to him, Xemnas handing her the coat she'd worn before, and once it was zipped a pair of gloves. "Do not touch others."

Xion tilted her head, "Why?"

"They will know you're special."

She would have pursed her lips had they formed, "...Special?"

Xemnas pulled the hood over the puppet's head, a door opening as the white witch entered, "I have what you've requested, Lord Xemnas."

The Superior turned to the fragile little thing and waved a hand towards Xion as he stepped back.

The Witch came close, pulled into herself and nervous as she gently took the other's hands. Xion flinched, "You shouldn't-"

Xion gasped softly, suddenly feeling the world around her shift as well as on the inside. "...What did you do?"

The other girl smiled slightly, "It's a gift." She released the puppet's hands and took a half step back before turning to the Superior and bowing slightly before bolting out of the room.

Xion looked down at her gloved hands, confused as she brought a hand to her face, touching lips as she went to wet them with a tongue that had not been there.

She turned to Xemnas in confusion as her hidden blue eyes were left in wonder, "Lord Xemnas?"

The man moved to her once more, tilting her chin up to take in these final adjustments, "You are nearly ready. You shall be brought to the Gathering tomorrow."

 _"Let us welcome our number fourteen to bear the coat, Xion._ "

X-x-X-R-r-R-VeV-R-r-R-X-x-X

Naminé, Roxas, and Xion came to Even for weekly check-ups after the second Keyblade War. He wanted to be absolutely sure of their wellbeing after everything that had happened.

For what had become of Riku's replica.

He was unsure if he could ever truly atone for all that had happened, but at least the bodies they now inhabited seemed to be properly whole and in working order.

But he had forgotten Xion's root in blood.

It came back to him abruptly in the night, waking him from a pleasant sleep to run through old logistics and procedures. Clinical notes and diagrams were searched through.

He needed to know if Xion truly still carried any portion of the blood she had been given, if it truly matched the donor body's true self, or that of the imposter.

Even _needed_ to know, as did the parties involved.

He rubbed his aching chest, his guilt weighing him as he realized the depths of their depravity.

The next check-up came, and from each he took blood. Each innocent child baffled by the need, but accepting his flimsy excuse for the records.

It made enough sense, and in retrospect and from then on, be something he did on the monthly.

Next, he collected the other Wielder's blood. All were sampled for general health purposes.

Terra's for more.

Had Even been in the habit of biting his nails, he would have chewed them straight to the nub. As it was, he simply wrung his hands, gripped his knees, and caught strange looks.

Ansem the Wise and Ienzo would be informed soon enough.

He needed to know the results of Vexen's- of his _own_ machinations, ordered or not.

Xehanort's cruelty and clinical outlook certainly left a trail of broken men.

Finally the results of his work printed out a tier of genetics of every Wielder on paper for the record.

Unsurprisingly, Roxas nearly matched the old pieces of hair Sora had left behind in brushes, the father (Aeros?) giving another sample to assist in his data collection.

A small trace of Ventus matched Roxas as well, making for a fascinating look for another time.

Kairi had been woken temporarily for a check-up from Stasis, as well as permission to take a sample.

Naminé was also a strong match for Kairi and Sora both, with pieces of Ventus littered throughout, causing the man to scratch his scalp.

_Fascinating how a Sleeping Heart had thrown his hand in their creation unknowing._

As expected, none of the Wielders had any matching relation beyond that.

Until he reached Terra.

Even clenched his teeth as he read the data. An inconsequential amount of Kairi had been part of her shape as was planned- that had been expected. It was the true familial match between Terra and Xion that sunk his Heart, as well as gave him a small peace.

_At least she was not of Xehanort's blood._

Terra was a far better man than the Seeker.

Even closed his eyes, letting the clipboard with their data sheets flop onto his lap as he gripped it and raised his face towards the ceiling in regret.

Vexen had masterfully created the groundwork with the small amount he'd been given. The black hair and eyes, both could be attributed to Sora's lineage it seemed… but it was genetic fact that Xion had nothing but his Memories to shape her. Memory was inconsequential, as it simply brought out whatever had been present in Terra's bloodline to the front to paint the needed picture.

Even opened his eyes, a deep set frown on his face.

He would have to inform them, but the time to do so was woefully lost for now.

The three children of the Land of Departure were leaving that very day to traverse the Realm of Darkness for Sora's sake.

Even would make sure that such important information got to them the moment they returned.

Xion would have to wait to learn it alongside them.

It was his burden to carry, as the one who fell so far for the sake of scientific discovery.


	2. Zexion to Ienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that stimulus package as it stands is garbage and may put a lot of people in jail or fined for fanworks amongst other things, so uhm. That's trash.

Z-z-Z-z-Z-x-I-i-I-i-I-x-Z-z-Z-z-Z  
 _Where lyrics would go, lol_  
-Stop DMCA and **save Net Neutrality**  
Z-z-Z-z-Z-x-I-i-I-i-I-x-Z-z-Z-z-Z

Ansem the Wise had disappeared.

No one would tell him why, or what had happened. Only that they would now be able to continue their research with a strange relief in their eyes.

Even gave him a soft pat on the head, giving him reassurances as they observed each experiment become more and more depraved.

It was as if they had all been entranced, unable to look away and unable to keep themselves from going further and further into what no man should.

Perhaps that had been why he hadn't flinched as he watched people be devoured. As the heavily injured Lea and Isa, the guards Dilan and Aeleus each fell under Xehanort's hand while Braig watched from the sidelines hidden behind the doorway.

He had looked Braig in the eyes as Even had stood before the amnesiac, "Xehanort!" The terrified elder blond kept him close behind him, "Please, don't do this! At least leave Ienzo out of this!"

The man in front of them had no emotion in his eyes as he stabbed his final guardian in the chest with that strange black key. He watched as Even's body faltered and fell, black smoke beginning to waft from it as it faded.

Just like the others.

Xehanort stared down at him dispassionately, the boy swearing to himself he would never trust the eyepatched man as he stepped around his guardian's body.

He may have been a child, but he deserved this for all he had seen and not stopped.

Not a single plea had left his silent lips, far too fascinated in the thrill of discovery.

The man impaled his chest, weakness immediately overcoming him as his world went dark.

_Ienzo fell._

Z-z-Z-z-Z-x-I-i-I-i-I-x-Z-z-Z-z-Z

He had been particularly hazy at the start. As the youngest and without the decade or more of memory to go off of, he had been off for a few extra days than the others.

Each slowly [re]gained their innate Power. Vexen had been pleased that his Ice Magic had expanded, and could still summon his shield from his youth which he was swift to upgrade into stronger material.

Axel came into his Fire Magic, though it was recognized his weapons were inadequate and thus upgraded. Saix had an unusual Power, one which he had refused to divulge until a long session with Xemnas had changed the teen irreparably. A Claymore was granted for his unspoken ability.

Lexaeus had his heavy and oddly shaped sword, sheer Strength and Earth his boon. Xaldin with his Wind-based Magic and spears, Xigbar with his crossbows and impeccable aim.

But he alone was a mystery.

They had allowed a few years to pass, to see how the state of being a Nobody would effect a child as the youngest among them.

Axel and Saix grew and aged as did he. The adults didn't change all that much, but it was clear they were still somehow aging to some degree. He was their benchmark of time passing.

To some extent, this seemed to displease some, yet, they realized their bodies could sustain and survive more damage than their normal human bodies.

So he grew, observed the others, and kept his silence as he always had.

Xemnas one day approached him, "I believe it is time."

Zexion frowned, he was thirteen, yet his unique Power had yet to become clear. He has been studying a hefty book of academia from a random World with strong scientific discovery. The others all knew not to disturb him in his research, Xemnas alone the only exception as he shut the book with a harsh snap, annoyance deep in his chest.

Or what he could only assume was a facsimile of the emotion. He hadn't been prone to strong emotion as a young child, so it was hard to distinguish between Nothing and Something.

Nothing was the truth, no doubt.

_(But he did doubt. No research could be without variables.)_

Xemnas smiled, "Your shrewd silence pleases me, I have noted your reports and observations. Of the many under my command, you are one of my most trusted, Zexion."

The young teen frowned, "Thank you, Superior, though I believe flattery is useless to those such as ourselves."

Xemnas waved a hand for him to follow alongside, "Thus proving my words ever more true. Come, let us discover your unique talent. Not a single one of us is without a gift, and you shall be no exception."

Zexion felt a chill roll down his back as he slowly followed, "My intellect is not enough?"

Xemnas hummed, "One day you too shall be sent on missions- soon in fact, for collecting data on the many Worlds we have access to and to assist Vexen in his research. I would hate to lose such a bright mind as yours to a mere Shadow. The Dusks and Creepers aren't enough to hold under your command for protection."

The teen could not refute his Superior's observations.

"I can smell the others."

Xemnas looked down to him, eyebrows minutely raised, "Smell?"

Zexion hummed, "I can scent the others. Their level of Darkness or the Light within people's Hearts. I can almost pinpoint where each member is at any given time within the Castle."

Xemnas hummed, "Why have you not placed that in your reports?"

The teen felt himself grip the book he carried, "I believed it to be inconsequential, my apologies."

Xemnas slowly nodded as they entered a wide and empty spacious room. The door closed behind them as Zexion felt fear weigh heavy on his chest.

But he had no Heart, so it was a falsehood he tried to bury.

Xemnas observed him, and slowly he smiled. "You have a small Light within you- a curious thing as we are empty husks who can make use of the Darkness. Certainly, your Darkness is much greater, but I consider it a loss that no other member has that Power. Nurture your Light, for it can be used to torment those Hearts who fall into the lure of Darkness."

Zexion nodded cautiously, the book still held tight in his hand.

Xemnas waved a hand forward, the book lifting away from his grasp as it was changed and transformed into something more. "A Lexicon. Now." He opened his arms wide and raised his face upwards, "May your Power awaken!"

Zexion felt Power coalesce upon him, weighing him down and pulling him apart as he screamed in agony.

Z-z-Z-z-Z-x-I-i-I-i-I-x-Z-z-Z-z-Z

It took a year to understand his Power fully. Illusions and the ability to copy both ability and a person's shape. It pleased Xemnas, as it could be used to manipulate and distort truth.

His first mission was granted with Saix as his partner. It was rare the blue-haired man was placed on the mission roster, having quickly become noted for his impeccable organizational skills and overall command.

Zexion learned how to use his abilities on the field, though it was swiftly noted that his defences were especially weak, and would best be paired with those of overtly offensive capability.

Lexaeus was his primary mission partner thereafter.

He observed people to understand the Light in their Hearts, to figure out how to nurture his own Light for the sake of the Organization. He was Xemnas's most trusted, and thus, was given special tasks throughout his tenure in the Organization.

In the end, it was that Light that undid him. His all-too-small and fragile Heart that had grown all on its own allowed him the true fear of Death as the Riku Replica devoured the last of his lifeforce.

Z-z-Z-z-Z-x-I-i-I-i-I-x-Z-z-Z-z-Z

Ienzo felt awareness return to him, the floor cool and humming with energy beneath. He kept still, simply breathing as he realized his heart was beating in his chest.

A strange flush of emotion overcame him, emotion he had and hadn't felt over his young formative years.

He was afraid to open his eyes- would he awaken to be the eight year old he had fallen as, or the eighteen year old?

Slowly he allowed himself courage, the rustling of the others nearby and further away strengthening his resolve as he heard Axel speaking to himself. His eyes opened, and he was met with his grown arm and hands, surprised that the clothes he had worn as a child had adjusted and shifted to fit his grown self.

The clothes had been far too big in his childhood.

Now they fit just right as he slowly lifted himself, Aeleus close to him and watching, "Ienzo."

The teen sat on his tucked knees, looking up at the older man, "Aeleus."

Axel stepped close while still keeping a comfortable distance, "Isa and Braig are missing."

Ienzo finally dared to give the one who brought him to an end his attention as Aeleus helped to lift him to his feet.

He felt unsteady, but after a world tilted moment of vertigo, all became right as he was cautiously allowed to stand by his own strength.

Axel was giving him a strange look, "Help me find them, please."

Ienzo frowned, "Axel-"

"Lea."

Ienzo glared at him, " _Lea,_ we should take care of the others first."

The assassin glanced at the downed Even and Dilan, ruffling his hair awkwardly, "Right." The taller man looked at the strongest of the group as the copper haired guard rolled his eyes with a huff and turned to his fellow guard, turning and lifting Dilan in a simple movement.

Lea and Ienzo glanced at one another before they both went over to Even, both carefully taking the elder Scientist's arms over their shoulders and lifting him. They followed the guard to an empty room with cots, placing the two recovering Somebodies into the beds.

Lea was awkward once they settled Even. "...Sorry."

Ienzo raised an eyebrow, "About?" Lea gave him a strange look as Ienzo caught on, "Ah. You mean my death? Can't complain when we were making bets at the expense of the others."

Lea shook his head, "You still didn't deserve that."

Ienzo nodded, "I hold no grudge against you, Lea. There are far more important issues at hand."

The ex-assassin nodded, restless, "I'm gonna start looking for the others."

Ienzo agreed as Aeleus stepped close, "I will take the West wing, you take the East?"

Lea thought that over before nodding.

"I will look through what's left in Ansem the Wise's office for information."

The two agreed with that sentiment, each going about their chosen task.

Ienzo was startled by the state of his mentor's room, but he did not allow it to deter him for long.

He would do what he could, a strange and restless feeling of unease in his chest.

The teen hoped the others were alright.

Z-z-Z-z-Z-x-I-i-I-i-I-x-Z-z-Z-z-Z

Aeleus had returned first after checking on Dilan and Even as they recovered. He had found nothing, so began to assist in looking through the office alongside him.

Soon after Lea arrived, "Where could they have gone..? Were they even recompleted at all?"

Ienzo began to extrapolate, unable to help himself as if a dam had broken.

Lea huffed, walking up to the schematics that were left on the wall nearby, "Then I'll just have to make my own way."

Ienzo frowned, "A Dark Corridor?"

Lea nodded, "We've been using them for years, shouldn't be too hard."

Aeleus was stern, "But dangerous now that we have Hearts."

Lea shrugged, "Riku could use them, and I've still got my coat." He shook out an arm as if to remind them, "It'll protect me. Besides, I've got some people to find, maybe even help."

Ienzo clenched a fist, "I won't forgive you if you don't come back."

Lea stared at him before barking a startled laugh, "Got it. I'll return before dinner." He waved a hand passively before placing it in front of him and opening a Dark Corridor, "See ya."

The Portal stayed open for a few moments before closing, leaving Ienzo to realize.

_Did he have any power at all anymore?_

He looked down at his left hand, feeling bereft of his Lexicon. It hadn't been a spectacular Power, but it was _his._ A hand clamped on his shoulder, Aeleus giving him a sympathetic look. His had been made by his own strength, so he was sure to be minimally effected along with most of the other ex-Members.

But he had grown up in the Organization. Had his abilities merely been granted by the Superior?

Only time would tell, as he followed the guard through the Castle at his insistence.

What they found in the end was that while his Power was still present, it was sleeping without a catalyst.

His Heart settled as they returned to the computer room to begin making sense of what was left behind.

Tron was a tremendous help in catching them up to speed, as well as alerting the Restoration Committee of their presence.

Ienzo was left awkward around the strangers as Aerith tutted at them, "When was the last time you ate anything?"

He blanked out, not knowing how long it had been since he had fallen in Castle Oblivion while Aeleus answered, "Too long."

The woman smiled at them sympathetically, "I'll go get some food prepared for you all. Leon, why don't you help them out?"

The brown haired gunblader huffed, "Right."

Z-z-Z-z-Z-x-I-i-I-i-I-x-Z-z-Z-z-Z

Lea returned, an odd look on his face, "So I got a Keyblade."

Ienzo stared at him as he couldn't help but blurt out sarcastically, " _You?_ "

Lea smiled depreciatively, "Yup. _Me._ Bullied my way into it, but… I'm gonna get Roxas back."

Ienzo stared at the man for a long time before slowly nodding, "I see." He turned towards the console before him, "I would like to help in any way I can as well."

Lea observed him for a long time as he contemplated, "You're not much of a fighter."

Ienzo smirked with a grimace, "No, I'm not."

Mickey strolled into the room, "Lea, did you finish what you needed?"

Lea ruffled his hair, "Sorta. Ienzo here would like to help."

Mickey looked the teen over as Ienzo gave a short bow, "I may not be particularly strong, but if there is anything I could do for the Worlds, after being in the Organization for so long… It would help ease my guilt for all that has happened."

The mouse King frowned sympathetically, "How old are you, Ienzo?"

"Eighteen."

The mouse hummed, scratching at an ear as he rocked on his heels, "What do you specialize in?"

"Research and technology, amongst others."

Mickey nodded absently, "I wonder if you might be able to help Chip 'n Dale with a project they've been trying to get ta work."

Ienzo was intrigued, "What is it?"

Mickey smiled, "Well, we wanted to try and communicate between Worlds more easily. Something like a phone, but singular that could travel with us."

Ienzo cupped his chin in thought, "I believe I may have some ideas for such a system, if you wouldn't mind my input."

Mickey brightened, "Already?"

Lea tapped his temple, "He wasn't a child genius for nothing."

Ienzo gave him a bit of a look as Mickey was pleased, "Let me speak with them, and I'll have them contact you as soon as possible, alright?"

Ienzo nodded, "Thank you, your Majesty."

Mickey raised a hand as Ienzo hesitantly took it, the King enthusiastically shaking his hand, "Any help we can get is more than we could've ever asked for! Welcome to the team, Ienzo!"

His Heart felt warm and full as he smiled with a nod.

This was how he could begin to atone for his silence.

Z-z-Z-z-Z-x-I-i-I-i-I-x-Z-z-Z-z-Z

Ienzo had gone off-World with Scrooge to look at the terminal in Twilight Town when they received the news. "W-what do you mean Even's gone?!"

Leon was on the other side, "He was gone when Aeleus went to check on him."

Ienzo rubbed his temple, closing his eyes in frustration, "He wasn't fit to move yet, so how was he taken?"

Leon pursed his lips, "There was no sign of struggle."

Ienzo stood sharply and began to pace, a hand on his chin as he thought over the man's behavior lately. "It just doesn't make sense…"

The brunette on the other end shrugged his shoulders, "All we can do for now is set up that communication system, the sooner the better. Then we can ask the Keyblade wielders to keep an eye out for him."

Ienzo ruminated on that for a moment before finally nodding in slight defeat, "You're right. Thank you for the update, Leon."

The other man ended the call as Ienzo stood in defeat. He rubbed his face, deciding perhaps it was time he took a break.

He needed to burn off this new nervous energy.

Growing up without emotions had multiple drawbacks. Still, he was growing more everyday and understanding himself and others more. Things he just couldn't understand before slowly made more sense the more he observed and interacted with people.

He would rest for a short while, and continue compiling information so that the Gummi phones would hopefully be operational within the next week. He was excited to be able to help the others on their journey.

It was the least he could do.


	3. Vulnerability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird start for this story, I know. Linearity doesn't exist just yet. X,D,X Oh yeah, and Merry Xmas eve, and Happy Holidays.

R-r-R-r-R-x-I-i-I-i-I-x-L-i-G-h-T  
Boopedopp for lyrics  
-Bladeyblah  
R-r-R-r-R-x-I-i-I-i-I-x-L-i-G-h-T

Ienzo stood staring at the empty shell they had carefully placed on the cot, a frown on his face and a hand under his chin in thought as Demyx slept in the other room.

The man still grated his nerves for his laziness.

However, he would let it pass. He _had_ returned his first father figure Ansem the Wise to them and brought a vessel.

They also had access to Roxas's Data in Twilight Town, so that wasn't so much the issue. No, it was whether completing this task could be done in time.

The seven Guardians (and then some) would be leaving for the Keyblade Graveyard in a few scant hours, and they still hadn't even begun the data transfer process.

The Schemer closed his eyes as he sighed softly, his hand falling to his side limply.

"It's far too early to be so downcast, Ienzo."

His eyes flew open as he spun, "Master Ansem!"

Ansem the Wise chuckled deeply as he was now dressed in his old familiar lab coat and scarf, a comforting warmth Ienzo had missed from his youth settling in his chest.

He felt so much more confident.

Ienzo turned to the empty shell. Vague basic facial features that would shift into the Heart or Data's image. Otherwise, the body was dressed in black pants and shoes. Ienzo frowned at it as he returned to the console, "We're out of time."

Ansem the Wise sighed lightly, "Give me a few moments to look through the Data you've collected, and I will see what more I can do."

Ienzo agreed as he stepped back, his mentor immediately going to work. He began to pace as he crossed his arms and tapped an anxious finger against his elbow, desperately hoping they were not too late.

If only he had the same control over his gifts and access to them as he had as a Nobody.

"Ienzo."

The teen stopped with a turn as he gave his mentor his attention, "Yes?"

"Rest."

He pursed his lips, "I _can't._ I've been trying _so hard_ to help them, to do what I can as a regular person. I can't just stop now."

Ansem smiled kindly, "Then take a break to eat. I have already been here for some time, and you have not even had a glass of water."

Ienzo huffed as he relented with a nod, leaving his mentor to take a moment to replenish his energy.

It was, to a small extent, agonizing.

A half an hour passed slowly and quickly all at once as he returned, his restlessness keeping him from truly enjoying the food he had warmed. It had been nearly tasteless in his distraction.

"It is ready."

Ienzo hurried over to the console next to his Master, "Truly?!"

Ansem nodded with a frown, "Unfortunately, he will still need his true Heart that resides within Sora."

Ienzo clenched his fists, "But it's enough to bring him back to some extent, yes?"

The man nodded as Ienzo looked at the waiting body, "Let us begin, they have more than likely already left for their final battle."

Ansem the Wise nodded grimly as the two immediately worked in tandem to bring Roxas back. It may have only been the groundwork, but it would be enough to start them off in the right direction for the transfer.

Soon enough the process was done as they waited with baited breath as the Data assimilation completed.

Slowly the face shifted into a familiar base as blond hair grew from its scalp, a frown marring the replica's features in a way that only Roxas could even while sleeping.

A long moment passed as the features seemed to finally stabilize. A finger twitch, a facial movement, and slowly Roxas opened his eyes. Ienzo stood closeby as Ansem kept his distance, knowing full well the Data self of Roxas would most likely react violently to his presence.

In a flash Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, a bitter anger in his countenance as Ienzo quickly moved in front of him and was struck for his effort with a pained shout. The Keyblade Wielder started breathing heavily as tears sprung in his eyes as he glared at Ansem the Wise, "I _hate you_ so much."

Ansem the Wise held his hands behind his back, more than ready to receive retribution, "As it should be for the wrongs I committed against you, Roxas."

The Wielder snarled as Ienzo gripped him harshly by the shoulder, startling the focused teen into freezing, "Now is not the time!" Roxas went to speak before Ienzo shook him shortly again, "Axel and the others are in need of your help."

The blond held a sharp breath as he searched the silver haired teen in his eyes, "...Zexion?"

"It's Ienzo now. I was recompleted."

Roxas slowly began to breathe again as he looked around the foreign surroundings, blatantly ignoring Ansem the Wise. Eventually he glanced down at himself, startled as he dismissed his Keyblades, "Why am I naked?!"

Ienzo sighed as he slowly released him, "That was how your body came to us."

Roxas gave him a weary and disgruntled look as a yawn came from the doorway, "Oh! Hey Roxas, long time no see!"

The blond blinked as he gaped at the newcomer, "Demyx?"

The musician smirked, a bundle tucked under his arm, "Here's your clothes." Black muscle tank, gloves, and organization coat to go with his shoes and pants, "A bit short notice, but if you're gonna use a Corridor like in the old days to get to the Graveyard, you'll need this."

Roxas slowly nodded, shrugging the tank and coat on, gloves swiftly following after. He patted himself down, as if in disbelief he was here. He turned to Ienzo, "What's going on?"

The Schemer sighed lightly, "In short, Xehanort- the Heart behind Xemnas's Somebody, is beginning a second Keyblade War. Sora and the others along with Axel have gone to face off against his Thirteen vessels. Demyx here was previously one such vessel."

Roxas turned to the Musician as the lanky man laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Slowly the teen nodded, placing a hand on his chest with a frown, "Something's missing."

Ansem turned towards the console screen before him, "Sora still has your Heart. This was as far as we could get merely with your Data alone."

Roxas frowned at the man as he looked for reassurance from Ienzo who nodded.

Demyx placed a hand on the shorter teen's shoulder, "Welp, I think it's about time we head out."

Roxas returned his attention to Demyx, "Huh?"

The older blond shrugged, "No need to chance if you can summon a Corridor if I'm here, and if we're lucky, maybe we can snag another vessel from this whole fight for Naminé, right?"

The two scientists nodded as Roxas slowly understood, "Oh... Okay."

Ienzo gently placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder, "Please, once you have retrieved your Heart and the battle is over, return here so that we can make absolutely sure your body is functioning correctly. All of this will be for nothing if there's even the smallest of mistakes."

Roxas looked up at him in wonder for a long moment before smiling with a small nod, "Thank you Ienzo." He glanced at Ansem with a slight glare, "And you, I guess."

Ansem bowed his head and turned his back, knowing full well he had no right to such sentiments from his victim.

It made it all the more clear how much of a Heart such a unique Nobody had.

Roxas turned to Demyx, "I'm ready when you are."

The Musician nodded as he flicked a hand to create a corridor, "Let's get to it! Oh, and don't expect me to fight."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Like you ever did. Except for that one time in Olympus…"

Demyx shoved his shoulder, "Don't talk about that! Saix's beating gave me nightmares for weeks!"

Roxas snickered as they entered the portal.

The Corridor closed, and the two scientists were left behind to await the final results of their labor in silence.

Somehow, it felt like time would never move forward fast enough _(hadn't it just been seven two hours ago-)_.

R-r-R-r-R-x-I-i-I-i-I-x-L-i-G-h-T

It was more than just Roxas who returned to Radiant Garden, but the entire group.

They weren't sure if it was simply that everyone had been too tired to say otherwise, but clearly no one had objections since they all stood there half dazed and tired.

Well, Roxas and Xion seemed chipper enough.

Riku blinked at the empty coated shell that had been carefully placed on the cot behind them, "Oh, so he did bring that back."

Ienzo looked back at Ansem confused as Even came through the door, "Why of course. At least the lazy louse is good for something."

The tired Wielders looked at the Scientist as he strutted through and looked between Roxas and Xion, placing hands on their shoulders, "I must insist on a thorough medical examination of the two of you to ensure your bodies are perfect."

Axel groaned, "Can't you give us a break? We just went through a whole ton of fights, and I haven't eaten in ages!"

Even glared at the tall redhead as the other Wielders couldn't help but blearily agree. Even looked the group over, jolting in shock at Ventus, "You!"

Ventus jumped at the attention, taking a half step back as the others watched in renewed interest, "Me!?"

Even came uncomfortably close, examining him closely, "Your Heart is still full of just Light. Fascinating."

Ienzo raised a brow in interest as Ven grimaced, Aqua placing an arm in front of him with a grim look on her face, "Back. Off."

Even glanced at the woman before taking a step back, coughing into his hand to clear the air, "My apologies. I had noted it years ago when I first saw him. It merely surprised me."

Ven was left uneasy as he glanced at Roxas.

His twin shrugged, clearly understanding his unasked question.

Ienzo shook his head, "Must you always be like this?"

Even turned with a wild look about him, "But, Ienzo!"

Ansem sighed, "Let them rest, Even. A few hours will do them good, and it would be best to ensure that their bodies can absorb nutrients if we allow them to finally eat."

Even crossed his arms with something of a pout, "Fine." He stalked off as Ienzo smiled uneasily at the group, waving his arm forward, "Tell me what happened. I have been truly curious to know the conclusion of our endeavors."

The group easily agreed, more than happy to get food and sleep.

There was much to speak of.

T-h-G-i-L-x-I-i-I-i-I-x-L-i-G-h-T

Roxas and Xion had come back and forth for training for a full week, with them finally staying the night for a period of three days and two nights for deeper instruction. Aqua and Terra also had Ienzo tutor all of them over the Gummi phones, having missed out on a decade or so of schooling. (It allowed him to interact with others his age as an added bonus.)

It hadn't actually been that hard to correlate world-level learning to get them all into a workable lesson plan.

The fact Roxas and Xion had any level of scholastic knowledge was fascinating and a study for another time.

The first night had gone well enough, Riku, Roxas, and Xion all setting up their preferred rooms with random items found in the upper floors. The three had been unsure if it was alright, seeing as they had once been used by previous Wielders, but the Wayfinder Trio had waved it off with Ventus proclaiming a majority of his room hosted old items approved by Eraqus himself from the upper abandoned rooms.

It eased their conscience.

It was late on the second day while the six of them were eating lunch that Terra suddenly tensed in shock, looking around the room. Aqua caught it first while Ventus quickly followed. The other three came to watch him as well as Terra noted their attention. He furrowed his brows and glanced at Aqua, "Have you… _seen_ anyone since we came back?"

Ventus gasped, "No!" He looked to Aqua who was staring at her food, a negative shake of her head as their answer.

The three newer Wielders stared at them as Riku took the plunge, "...What's going on?"

Terra ruffled his hair, "Uh… I don't even know where to begin. I'd honestly forgotten, with everything that's happened, but… uh…"

Ventus perked up, "The Castle's haunted!" Aqua slapped a hand over her face with a heavy sigh as Ventus backtracked, "Uh- well, not _haunted_ haunted, but like… It preserves Memories?"

Riku pursed his lips, "...That's a natural part of the Castle?"

Xion glanced between all of them before focusing on Riku, "What do you mean?"

Riku ruffled his hair, "I mean, Castle Oblivion. It used our Memories against us. Sora forgot, and for me it just made my Darkness stronger. It pulled out my Memories of Ansem and tested me, I guess?" Something like that. He'd have to get some clarification from Ienzo, since he'd been involved along with Aeleus.

Aqua hummed, "Well, I suppose it fits… After I arrived here, it didn't take very long for some of the Castle's Memories to approach me, and Terra always had someone watching him from the edge of his vision."

Terra clenched his hand hard enough to bend his fork, causing Aqua to pause, "...Terra?"

The brunette stared at his plate hard before slowly looking away, "It was… It was Xehanort's youngest self. The one we saw when he and the Master… left."

Aqua and Ventus startled at this while Riku frowned. Roxas and Xion didn't have anything to say, and were left somewhat confused. Xion piped up softly, "Do the Memories look real? I've never seen a ghost before, and when I came to the Castle, it didn't seem to have an effect on me like what Riku and the others spoke about."

Riku turned to her, "Wait, really?"

She nodded, "I never had my abilities made into cards." She shrugged, "Maybe it's because I was made inside the Castle..?"

Roxas frowned, "I didn't make it past the foyer to find out."

Ventus laid his hands flat on the table, "Well, they _were_ based off of Master Eraqus's Memories. Do we know how it works when a new Master takes over the Castle?"

Aqua slumped, "No, and the only person I've lost is the Master…"

Terra slowly released his tension, "I never saw my mom… so it would be weird to start seeing her around the Castle now."

Aqua nearly whispered, "I know the Castle was cautious about Ven's memories…" She rubbed her side recalling the frightening pigtailed specter that had swiped at her.

Ventus stared at the table as Roxas ruffled his hair with an abrupt groan, "Well, now we know we might see people who aren't really there. Does everyone see them or is it just one person?"

Terra and Aqua glanced at one another before he continued, "Usually it was just the one person, but sometimes more than one could see them."

Riku leaned forward, "Is it just anywhere anytime?"

Aqua hummed, "It was usually in reflective surfaces, or sometimes they'd interject during our lessons and distract the Master. It was sort of situation based."

Riku nodded with finality, "Then we'll just have to tell one another when it happens so we can know what sort of Memories are haunting the Castle now."

Ventus gripped his knees, his stomach sinking a little as he recalled being prone to saying things and immediately forgetting, "Right."

R-x-R-t-A-v-CcC-v-A-t-R-x-R

It was the middle of the night when Xion woke Roxas nervously, not wanting to get something to drink by herself. She hesitantly grasped his hand, her other balled at her chest as she glanced around nervously as Xion whispered, "Now I'm kinda nervous, Roxas."

Roxas nodded, "I understand… but at least they warned us, right?"

She slowly agreed, "Yeah…"

The two crept silently, far too used to sneaking around as they turned a corner, there, Ventus stood alone in the center of the hallway still dressed and stiff as a board before he bowed his head, " _Master…_ "

R-x-R-t-A-v-CcC-v-A-t-R-x-R

The lessons had ended in the early evening, and for a while they all had hung out and chatted over various things. Aqua had pulled out an old command board and gone over it with Xion, Riku, and Roxas.

But when they had departed for the night one by one, Ventus found himself restless. He had first gone to the Library to look through some of the piles he'd left behind in his preferred nook, thumbing through a few in feigned interest before curling up in his chair and staring out the window.

Chirithy popped up on the desk, "Can't sleep?"

The blond nodded slowly, "Nn."

It hummed, a paw to its chin as it contemplated, "I didn't know the Castle stored Memories."

Ventus slowly turned to it with a sad smile, "Yeah. Master Eraqus's classmates… they helped us out a lot, and probably in so many ways we'll never get to understand or thank them for."

Chirithy nodded, mulling it over, "Is it scary?"

Ventus shook his head, "Nah. To be honest… the Castle warned me my _own_ Memory is here… so I've always felt at home. It's because the Castle made use of my… Data I guess? To guide and protect when other options weren't fitting or available."

Chirithy was boggled by this, "Wait, what?! How?"

Ventus shrugged, "Something to do with the Founder of the Castle I guess."

Chirithy tapped its chin, "Hmm." It seemed to close its eyes for a long time before it gasped softly, "Oh."

Ventus raised an eyebrow at it, making the Dreameater shuffle awkwardly, "I'll tell you when it doesn't hurt to remember anymore, Ven."

The blond pouted, turning towards the window, "I guess…"

It slumped a little, "I don't wanna hurt you, Ven."

He closed his eyes for a long moment before speaking hoarsely, "I know. It's just… frustrating to be left in the dark."

It left with a pop as Ventus slowly opened his eyes and raised his face towards the ceiling, "Guess I'll just have to walk it off…"

He had a hard time sleeping. Sure, he'd managed it with Aqua's help the night of the War, but after that…

Ventus didn't want to make her or Terra concerned, but he had to do a _lot_ to get himself to sleep.

He rubbed a shoulder as he wandered the halls. Up and down stairs, all the way to the topmost tower and quietly back again.

He traced his hand on the walls, remembering one incident or another during his four years there.

A tightness in his throat made him bite his cheek.

Everything had gone wrong so quickly, and it had destroyed them for an entire decade.

Slowly he breathed in and out, trying to keep his sorrow at bay as the night wore on.

Finally he decided to return to his room when he felt a shift.

It was an old familiar shift, not the slightest amount of fear as he slowly turned to the Memory that had come to him.

A Young Eraqus looked at him sadly, all faded through and regretful, ' _I know I said this before, at Scala… but I'm sorry._ '

Ventus sucked in a breath as tears came to his eyes, whispering, "Master-"

Young Eraqus came close to him, "I never meant to imprison you- I didn't want Xehanort to get ahold of Kingdom Hearts."

Ventus slowly nodded, "I know now. I'm sorry… that I got you killed."

Young Eraqus took in a sharp breath before gripping him on the shoulder, "That is not your fault."

The blond clenched his eyes shut, balled his fists, and grit his teeth, "But that's what happened, because I didn't want to listen to _Aqua-!_ "

The Memory grasped his other shoulder, "Look at me, Ventus."

The blond shook his head harshly, "Master-"

Eraqus shook him sharply, making the blond look at him, "I did more than that to harm you. I didn't bother to explain anything to all of you, and through Xehanort's machinations I fell. All because I couldn't let go of my brotherly affection and desperate hope that the man could change. It was all truly my fault."

Ventus looked away from him, "Still…"

"You mustn't hold it against yourself Ventus. We were all at fault, and I held no grudges."

Ventus released a breath before bowing his head as tears fell down his cheeks in hot trails, " _Master…_ "

Eraqus came close and hugged him tightly, running a hand over the top of his head as he murmured softly, "You lost so much, and yet came to gain more in your disobedience. It was truly my error to not explain to you my reasoning for keeping you back. _I_ was in error, Ventus. I shouldn't have done that to you, while proclaiming fairness and embracing the Light."

Two hands hesitantly touched his shoulders on either side as Roxas spoke softly, "Ven..?"

Ventus started, looking between the two of them before looking back towards Eraqus's Memory.

The young Memory smiled sadly as he laid a hand on his head, "Thank you for letting me raise you, Ventus. It was an honor, I'm proud of you, my wayward child." He slowly stepped back as Ventus stepped forward and raised a hand, and called out, "Master!"

The Memory had faded, leaving Ventus with so much he wanted to say and couldn't. He covered his face, desperate to hold his emotions in as he was unable to do so, crying out as he began weeping, "Master Eraqus!"

Roxas and Xion glanced at one another before Xion carefully went over and hugged Ventus to herself on his left, Roxas falling in step beside her and joining in on the right. Ventus blindly grabbed hold of them tightly, weeping and unable to speak, whispering gibberish as the two tried to console him.

Eventually, the two coaxed Ventus to bed and stayed by his side, unable to find it in themselves to leave him.

R-x-R-t-A-v-CcC-v-A-t-R-x-R

Aqua hadn't expected to find Roxas and Xion cuddled up on either side of Ventus in his bed. Ventus had barely ever done anything like it with her and Terra (and in retrospect she understood with herself), but she was surprised Roxas would have done so.

Ventus and Roxas still both had random moments of being freaked out by the other before shaking it off.

Terra came up beside her with a weird look before glancing in, blinking.

He immediately took out his Gummi phone and snapped a picture, Aqua's disapproving glare also in frame as he grinned widely and continued on towards the kitchen whistling before she could grab at him to make him delete it.

With a shake of her head she turned and took a few cautious steps in, "Guys, it's morning."

Xion was the first to wake up, a serious case of bed head as she sat up dazed, blearily looking around the room as she took a long moment to process which boy was beside her before leaning over Ventus and shaking Roxas.

The action woke them up simultaneously, causing both blonds to scream as Ventus unconsciously Cast an Aero spell. Xion yelped as she fell off the bed, while Roxas got wacked into the wall while Ventus jumped off defensively, only to fall to his knees because his legs were still slightly asleep.

Aqua stared for a long moment as everyone froze before she burst out laughing. Ventus sat back on his knees, " _Aqua!_ "

The Master held her stomach as she tried to control herself, but could only lean back against the doorframe as Riku peeked in, "What's going on here?"

Roxas scowled as he got off the bed and stomped past everyone, " _Nothing._ Mind your own business." He shoved the other out of his way, clearly grumpy as he stalked to his own room.

Riku wasn't overly offended by the other's abrasive behavior since he'd decided to tolerate it for a time, but he glanced back at Xion who was dusting herself off, "Nothing, Riku. We just had a mini sleepover."

Ventus covered his face in embarrassment as Aqua finally started to regain control of herself, "S-sorry Ven."

"Augh, gimme a _break_ …"

Xion slipped beside Aqua and grabbed Riku lightly by the wrist to pull him away, "We'll be at breakfast shortly."

Riku nodded as he continued on his way after letting her pull him along for a moment to help set up the table.

He was already notorious for his piss poor cooking skills.

Aqua partially shut the door, moving over to Ventus as she extended a hand to him. After a moment he took it and allowed her to pull him up, blush on his face as she looked him over. She questioned him softly, "What happened Ven?"

He rubbed his hair as he took a few steps back, collecting random things, "I saw Master Eraqus when he was younger." Aqua took in a breath as he continued, "He apologized about stuff… and uh... Well. I got overwhelmed by it. Roxas and Xion found me crying in the hall and couldn't see him."

Aqua slowly nodded as she placed a hand on her chest, "So they stayed with you?"

Ventus shrugged helplessly as he glanced back to her, "I was scared to be alone, and it worked out that way."

Aqua gave him a gentle smile, "I see." She gave a short nod, "You know you can always come to Terra and I too." She carefully opened the door and looked back at him, "I'll see you at breakfast."

Ventus nodded, watching as she left and shut the door behind herself.

He couldn't help the long sigh that followed as he moved to get ready for the day.


	4. Of Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping around the timeline a smidge since I am scatterbrained. D,X Also, this chapter was hard, lol.

T-a-V-cCc-R-x-R-cCc-X-v-A-cCc-R-t-R

_-Before Sora Disappeared-_

When they had first arrived back at the Land of Departure and set up the memorial for Master Eraqus, they hadn't noticed when Ventus had stopped following and turned. By the time she and Terra had realized he was missing, the blond was jogging over to them with a large plush-like creature in his arms.

"Aqua! Terra! This is Chirithy!"

Terra had nodded while Aqua examined it, able to feel its more Magical nature, "Where'd it come from, Ven?"

The blond glanced backwards before looking at the feline, "Uuuh…"

Chirithy giggled, "That's kinda complicated. But I'm Ven's Chirithy! It's nice to meet you!"

Terra piped up, "So there's more than one of you?"

It contemplated with a hum, "I dunno how many of my kind are left… Well. There are still _Dream Eaters,_ of course. But as for Chirithy in and of ourselves... " It slumped a little, "I'm sure there's hardly any of us left, considering how we were bound to our Wielders…"

Aqua thought for a long moment with a hand under her chin, "It was once said during our lessons that Wielders used to have Guides to help them along their journeys… But the means for obtaining them are nearly lost to ancient history."

Chirithy hummed, "That sounds about right."

Aqua and Terra glanced at each other as they turned to Ventus and Chirithy as the blond spoke to it, "But… what does _that_ mean?"

Chirithy bowed its head slightly, "You lost your Memories twice Ven, and the first time it always _hurt_ when you tried to remember anything. I was fine with staying where I'd ended up as long as you were happy… But Sora didn't like that answer. He figured you'd be sad to know I was all alone."

Ventus nodded as he looked ahead, "I _definitely_ would've been sad to know you were all alone, Chirithy. You're… you're a small part of me, right?"

It shook its head, "My lifespan may be tied to yours, but I'm me, and you're you. Though, I suppose you might've always felt you were missing something after what happened…"

Ventus frowned, "You mean when Xehanort split me in half?"

Chirithy sighed, "Yeah."

Ventus slowly nodded, "I did, but… I guess I was missing a lot more than just my Darkness, huh?"

Chirithy was silent for a long time as they continued on their way back before it quietly spoke just as they got to the staircase, "Ven, you've always been a Heart of Light."

_So where had his Darkness come from?_

T-a-V-cCc-R-x-R-cCc-X-v-A-cCc-R-t-R

A few days after Ventus's first run in with the Castle's Memories, Terra started to notice shadows.

There would be a flutter at the edge of his vision, the colors brighter and long colored hair keeping him from completely freaking out. While he couldn't make sense of the details in his peripheral, it was still making him jump constantly.

_At least it wasn't Young Xehanort._

Was it simply the Castle's way of giving him a new comfort, after realizing its failure to notice the danger posed by the other Memory?

Could Xehanort's Memory within the Castle have-

_No. Nope, don't think about it._  
  
Terra went to make breakfast as usual, just the three of them in the Castle (four if Chirithy were counted) until mid-morning when Riku, Roxas, and Xion would come for their group scholastic lessons under Ienzo. Lunch would bring them to begin a small lesson plan of Keyblade history that was rotated between himself, Ventus, and Aqua, and then they'd move on to practical training and lessons until dinner when they'd return to the Islands.

It seemed Lea was starting to ask about joining them occasionally, with Aqua unable to hide her skeptical and annoyed look from Roxas and Xion as she stated that then wasn't the right time.

Terra shook his head, unsure as to why it was Aqua was so quick to snap at the guy, but maybe it was a Fire and Water sort of thing?

He'd have to remember to ask everyone if a particular element spoke to them.

As it was, the presence just outside of his peripheral was starting to wear on him. It never worked to try and get a better look if he shifted his eyes, as he always had to strain to understand the details at the edge of his vision. So it came as a shock to him when he simply turned while in the middle of making his favorite breakfast nut bread that the Memory was sitting there at the table.

Terra stopped, a flood of feelings beating in his chest as he took in the younger appearance of his mother.

She smiled at him, gentle and unsure as she adjusted her favorite pink quilt over her simple brown dress with white apron. He knew she was younger than he could recall- there was no grey in her hair, no tiredness from years of sickness.

Just a healthy woman in her thirties- just the way Master Eraqus would've remembered her.

"M- _mom?_ " He was hesitant to even speak, his voice straining as he tried to keep himself in check and whisper.

The Memory nodded, ' _I've been watching you for a long time, Terra._ '

He sucked in some air, clamping his mouth shut before slowly breathing out, "What do you mean?"

She waved at his pan of dough, reminding him that the oven was more than ready. He glanced between it and her, clearly trying to decide if she'd disappear before putting it in the oven and setting the timer.

He sat on the other side of the table, quick to note how much he looked like her now that he was closer to her age.

Now that he'd seen those twisted versions of himself. _Perhaps he'd cut off more of his hair in the back to remove the haunting reminders._

Thea's translucent hands were folded on the table, ' _I joined with you the moment my time came to its end. It was my final wish to still watch you grow. Maybe it was a small portion of Magic left behind by our family's lineage that allowed it. Or perhaps, the Earth itself heard my prayers. None-the-less, I've been watching you grow under Eraqus's care, and then as you fought from within yourself all these years._ '

Terra straightened, "You… you were with me all this time..? Just like…" He looked down towards the woodgrain of the table, almost unable to dare speak it out loud, "...Like father?"

Thea gave him a long and affectionate look, ' _Yes. I was with you even in that terrible Darkness. You may never have been able to hear or see me, but that was fine. I wasn't strong enough. I'd barely had the strength to reach out to Eraqus when he fell, to coax his Heart to join me in your struggle._ '

Tears came to his eyes as he looked at her, "I'm so _sorry._ "

Thea frowned, ' _What for?_ '

Terra roughly rubbed at his eyes, "I was so _dumb-_ "

Thea reached forward, grasping Terra's hand as she derailed his thoughts, ' _The Castle Knows. It has its way of judging those in its care, and while it can certainly be said that a number of things went wrong… You have suffered_ enough. _It is_ enough _,_ _Terra. Heal and find Peace. It's all Eraqus and I could ever Hope for you. The machinations and sins of another man cannot hold you down forever._ '

He sniffled, feeling young and foolish, even though he was supposed to technically be at least thirty now- if not more. He didn't even know if he was young or old.

The life he hadn't lived in full as his own self, it had left him naive and aged all at once.

Thea squeezed his hand, her presence fading just slightly, ' _I'll continue to watch over you, Terra. No more will you see that other boy at your side… and one day, perhaps, I will no longer be necessary along with this Castle._ '

Terra shook his head, "I don't know if I'll ever trust myself to leave again…"

He met her gaze, ' _You will if it's for your friends. You are a Protector, no one can take that from you._ '

He wanted to argue that point, but she faded away from sight.

Her presence lingering nearby, a new and gentle comfort to stay by his side.

Terra could live with it.

T-a-V-cCc-R-x-R-cCc-X-v-A-cCc-R-t-R

Aqua was well aware of Ventus's inability to sleep at night easily.

Sometimes she'd ask him for an extra spar, to help wear him out after dinner.

She didn't know if he'd caught on to her awareness, or just didn't want to mention it.

Aqua certainly had no right to ask, when she was also asking for her own sake. The endless time wandering with nothing but herself as her courage while her mind eroded in the Dark Realm. She couldn't sleep either, but it was more than just the night that scared her. It was the hyper vigilance she couldn't release.

Tomorrow would bring another weekend of three days and two nights of Riku, Roxas, and Xion staying with them, and she wanted to have better control of her newfound bad habits.

She had tried meditating by the waterfall and pond at the summit, as Ventus sometimes practiced to the side or stood with the wind blowing from the deep valleys below. Terra sometimes joining in silence as he kept close to the dirt as he meditated.

They were trying to find their own forms of a new normal. A new balance to keep them going through their days and nights.

They were all frayed at the seams.

Sometimes Aqua would find Chirithy on Ventus's chest in the morning.

Occasionally in Terra's lap as he snoozed under his favorite tree.

Snuggled close under her arm as she dozed midday in the sun, desperate for its warmth after so much time without it.

They had found the books relating to the Chirithy, all of them going over the passages together, only for the poor thing to toss the books in annoyance, "That's not how it went at all!"

It was clear Ventus's penchant for correcting terrible records was longstanding.

It took a little bit of warming up and a few prodding questions before it finally confessed to them all, "Y'know, normally a Chirithy stays strictly with its Wielder, and doesn't interfere with others."

Ventus tilted his head, "But I know you've been helping Aqua and Terra, Chirithy."

It huffed, "Well, of course! They don't have Chirithy to help them through their nightmares! You love them both very much Ven, how could I leave them alone when I can help?"

The blond nodded as the two older Wielders were left slightly embarrassed. Aqua folded her arms over the table, "So you help us for Ven's sake?"

It tapped a paw on its chin for a moment before slowly nodding, "Well, sure. Ven has always wanted to protect his friends, and if letting me help you through your dreams allows you to rest easy… Then of course I'd do it! It's a small thing, but for the two of you… a good rest heals the mind, y'know?"

Ventus mumbled, "And I've slept enough, thanks."

It turned to him with a pout to its stance, "Awe, _Ven…_ You still have to."

The blond flopped to the side with a dramatic sigh, "Yeah, yeah… Of course I do."

Terra leaned forward, "Is there a way to create Chirithy again?"

The feline rocked side to side, its little arms crossed as it seemed skeptical, "We were created by the Master of Masters… and the Dream Eaters that are around now are very, very different." It straightened, "Oh! But Spirits are a whole other thing!"

Terra furrowed his brows, "Spirits?"

Chirithy nodded, "Yup! Similar to us and Dream Eaters, made from just a single hair of their bonded Wielder, and with a little Science and a shake, poof! A companion for your journey! Not quite as smart as us Chirithy of course, but they could grant abilities in battle, attack, and even revive their Wielders from a full K.O. once per battle!"

_That seemed nifty enough._

Aqua pursed her lips, "Is there a way for us to find out how to… gain them?"

Chirithy hummed, "It's probably something that would have been found in Daybreak Town… but that fell, and I dunno if there are any records in Scala ad Caelum."

The three Wielders frowned as Ventus spoke, "What… What do those two places have to do with one another, Chirithy?"

It tilted its head as it looked at Ventus, "They are the same World, of course. It's where we-" It stopped before shaking its head, "Well, I don't know what records are left from when things fell apart." It moved its arms helplessly, "Maybe there's something in one of the Libraries here?"

Ventus sighed, rubbing his face as he realized it stopped itself from speaking about his life before, "Right. I'll look around, since I've looked through most of the Libraries personally."

T-a-V-cCc-R-x-R-cCc-X-v-A-cCc-R-t-R

Riku was carrying a basket of grilled food, while Xion and Roxas carried juice and other fruit sides for their lunch that day. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were excited to try the grilled meats, fruits, and vegetables.

Ventus looked over Roxas and Xion, "Have you two figured out your sleeping arrangements at the Islands?"

Xion ruffled her hair, "Well, Naminé and I stay in the rooms at the Library overnight after spending time with Aeros and Roxas. Roxas always walks us back before going home."

Aqua frowned, "Is that really alright, though?"

Xion nodded, "It's properly fitted for actually living there full-time, and if either of us are scared we can go to the other or call Roxas over. Aeros used to stay at the Library on occasion too."

Ventus tilted his head, "Was Sora's house that small..?"

Roxas smiled bitterly, "It is when everyone refuses to use Sora's room."

_Ah._

Terra questioned, "What does Naminé do during the day?"

Roxas and Xion hummed while Riku finally spoke, "She sometimes goes to watch my mom, but she really sort of just does as she pleases all day. We've asked her about it since we don't like her being alone, but I guess she's just… living for now."

Everyone slowly nodded, able to understand the thought.

Aqua tapped her chin, "I hope one day… that maybe she wouldn't mind staying here for a time."

Riku frowned, "This place used to be Castle Oblivion. I don't think she'll really be open to the idea."

Aqua straightened, "Oh! I- I didn't mean…" She deflated as she remembered that the sealed form of their home brought bad memories to mind.

Ventus tried to salvage the situation, "I think what Aqua means, is that she'd like a sleepover, and maybe to mentor her."

Aqua balked at his deduction while Xion hummed, "Maybe I could bring it up to her? It really _is_ easier to have a sleepover here than at the Islands. Everyone knows each other there, and they sometimes talk… I know Sora has bright memories of home, but…" She grimaced, "I've come to realize they talk a lot if they think no one's listening."

Riku sighed sadly, "Yeah…"

Roxas looked between them all as he murmured, "I don't always understand what they're saying, but when I tell Axel about it.. He gets pretty mad. Especially when they make comments about the girls…"

Riku leaned back, "I think eventually we all might have to leave the Islands. It's home, and I love it… but there's a lot I didn't realize about the people who live there."

Ventus slowly nodded, "That happens in any small insular village though. A small change makes waves and sometimes it's good, but… a lot of times it's seen as bad."

Terra frowned, "Well, it would also be nice to know she's getting some sort of schooling. I don't know enough about her, but I don't like the thought of her wandering the Islands alone."

All of them nodded.

Riku stared at his palm, "Do you think Naminé has other abilities?"

Aqua smiled sadly, "Not in particular, though I know she's gifted. All the same, I'd like to give her a place she felt welcome to ask questions. Just like with Roxas and Xion… I'm sure there's a lot she's learning about living."

Riku nodded, "Yeah." He looked at the group, "I'll ask her if she wouldn't mind coming with us sometime- just for a few hours to see how it goes, if that's alright?"

Aqua smiled, "Of course."

Ventus piped up, "And I'd like to visit Aeros! Oh!" He looked to Roxas, "How about we visit Twilight Town sometime soon? We can practice with Lea, and I can check out their Library!"

Roxas blinked, "The Library? What do you wanna do there?"

Ventus grinned brightly, which only caused Aqua and Terra to become leery.

This left the three trainees confused and concerned.

T-a-V-cCc-R-x-R-cCc-X-v-A-cCc-R-t-R

Despite the possible plans for the next day, it turned out that going to Twilight Town would happen sooner than later. Lea was desperate for some training, and really wanted to fight Ventus again. The blond was more than happy to oblige, and he silently promised to ask the others if they had an elemental affinity.

So Riku took him, Roxas, and Xion to Twilight Town via Gummiship. Aqua stayed behind as the current Guardian of Departure, and Terra simply passed with a request for nuts as a souvenir.

Aqua had rolled her eyes while Ventus laughed, making the three wonder just how crazy for nuts the brunette was.

Ventus wandered behind the three as they walked to the main plaza to meet with Lea and Isa.

"Yo, Roxas, Xion!"

The four turned as Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran down towards them. Roxas and Xion waved as they caught up to them. Hayner grinned, "Hey Riku, Ven."

Ventus smiled, "Hey guys." Riku nodded his head in greeting.

Olette tilted inquisitively, "You don't normally come around, so it's nice to see you again, Ven!"

Ventus chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I didn't expect to be seeing this place so soon."

"There you are!"

Ventus turned towards the voice, "Oh, hey Lea."

The redhead rubbed his hair as he smirked, "I've been training pretty hard by myself. I'm pretty interested to see how I do against you now."

Isa sighed, "A rematch a decade in the making."

Lea rolled his eyes as the Twilight trio looked at them confused as Pence spoke, "A decade? Oh! Right, I forget that Ven's been asleep for ten years…" Ventus grimaced at the comment while Olette pushed him lightly for being inconsiderate. Pence rubbed his hair, "Uh, sorry."

Ventus shook his head, "It's just kind of hard for me to remember that too, is all."

Isa huffed, "Well, if we're done blocking the street, shall we head over to the Old Mansion?"

The group of teens nodded as they followed the two twenty-somethings towards the sewage tunnel that would lead them to their destination.

They certainly made a sight as they went despite being in mini groups.

Ventus felt awkward, being surrounded by so many others while also taking his time to glance around.

Something felt familiar about this place.

_Twilight Hills._

Ah, that's right.

Fields of wheat as far as the eye could see, a body of water far off in the distance.

He smiled at the warmth of the always low sun, unintentionally stopping as he stared up at the sky.

' _..Ven, you're getting left behind._ '

The blond blinked as he looked forward just as Xion had turned to look for him. He grimaced as he jogged towards her, "Sorry!"

Xion smiled at him, "It's rare for you to space out like that."

Ventus coughed into the back of his hand while turning his head away from her, "No, that's actually kinda common."

Xion stared at him as they got to the sewage tunnel. They both grimaced as Ventus strained, "We gotta go through there?"

"Unfortunately"

They glanced at one another before nodding, quickly jogging as they both felt a deep disgust from the place, just catching up to the others as they got to the other side.

Ventus practically used Aero to launch himself out of that tunnel, "Why isn't there an easier way to this side?!"

Roxas chuckled, "The wall used to have a huge hole in it, but the town clearly patched it up."

Hayner huffed, "Didn't want the locals going into the forests over here, especially since Heartless still show up in clusters."

As if summoned by the words, groups of Heartless appeared. Lea rolled his shoulders, "Leave it to me!" As he summoned Flame Liberator Roxas and Xion ran ahead of him laughing as they mowed the smallfry in swift precision, Ventus hopping in at the last second for triple the insult.

Riku just yawned as he used a Dark Firaga on a random Shadow that got too close.

Lea slumped, "Awe, c'mon guys!"

Isa rolled his eyes as he strolled ahead, the final three falling behind him as Riku went to follow. "You're going to be left behind, Lea."

Lea shook his head as he grumbled. It didn't take long to end up in the familiar clearing in front of the Old Mansion. Ventus stopped at its gate as he took the area in. Roxas and Xion positioned themselves on the left side of the area, Olette joining them as Riku, Hayner, and Pence took to the right. Isa stood at the center with his arms crossed, a frown on his face as he watched Ventus. Lea walked forward, "Yo, Ven!"

The blond twitched before turning, a weird look on his face, "Sorry, Lea. I wasn't expecting to see the City Hall…"

This made the Twilight denizens pause as Pence spoke up, "Uhh… This Old Mansion used to be an ancestral home before it was abandoned maybe a century ago…"

Ventus shuffled, "Ah-oh. Sorry." He nodded as he got himself back together, summoning Wayward Wind and getting into his usual battle stance, "I'm ready when you are, Lea!"

Lea chuckled as he resummoned Flame Liberator, "You've got it!" He stood in his usual easy-going pose, waiting for Ventus to make the first move.

However, he forgot that Ventus wasn't as green as Roxas and Xion, so they stood for a long time studying one another.

Riku sighed, "Lea, he's not gonna start."

Lea clicked his tongue, "Awe c'mon. Lemme at least look a little cool!"

Ventus smirked as Lea finally began to charge. The lanky man could easily cover ground with his long legs, but Ventus was true to his element, and used an Aeroga to shoot himself upwards and flip before he twisted midair and came down hard with his Keyblade, Lea just barely catching him in time with a block, "Hey, hey, hey! That's not fair!" The redhead split his Keyblade into his faithful Chakrams and started swinging in his favored attack pattern, pushing Ventus back a few steps until the teen rolled out of the way.

Lea threw one of his Chakrams with a snap, flames coming out of it as Ventus used his Keyblade to ricochet it off to the wrong side, forcing Lea to call it back to himself and reform his Keyblade.

Ventus dashed forward, and with a few quick Strike Raids activated Fever Pitch. Lea swore at the green glow that surrounded him as he desperately blocked his quick Surge attacks. Just as the redhead thought he'd catch a break Ventus completed his combo with Fever Pitch as he swiped his Keyblade upwards and Lea was tossed by the resulting five streams of light, tossing the redhead into the air and dropping him.

Ventus panted lightly as Lea laid out stunned on the ground before sitting up, "Woah there, go easy on the new guy…" He rubbed his head as Isa rolled his eyes and snarked, "Perhaps you should have trained a little harder if Ventus can still so easily wind you."

Ventus went over to Lea and helped him up with a small smile, "You really need to get a handle on your Keyblade, Lea. While it _is_ pretty amazing that you can form change it so easily despite being a beginner, it's still obvious you aren't comfortable enough with your Keyblade."

Lea looked down to him with an awkward expression as he rubbed his shoulder, "Y-yeah, I know. I just… for some reason can't quite get used to it."

Ventus dismissed Wayward Wind as he put his hands on his hips, "Well, you've just gotta start listening to your Heart more. Your Keyblade is a physical manifestation of your Heart, so if it feels uncomfortable, you need to figure out why."

Isa crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he leaned against a nearby tree, "That's not exactly a hard one to figure out, Lea."

The redhead sighed as the others came close. "Right. It's just… kinda hard to listen to your Heart when you didn't have one for a whole decade…"

Ventus frowned as Riku clapped the taller man on the shoulder, "Well, we're all here to help you figure it out."

Lea smiled, "I sorta thought Kairi and the others were being metaphorical with the whole thing…"

Roxas sighed, " _Axel_."

Xion giggled as Lea rubbed his shoulder while giving Riku a glare, "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in."

Ventus straightened, "Oh yeah!" He took a half step back as he looked between everyone, "Do any of you have an element that speaks to you?"

He got a number of odd looks as Isa slowly pulled himself away from the tree he'd settled against, "What do you mean?"

Ventus looked towards Isa as he came over, rubbing his hair as he explained, "Uuh, well. I've always been able to hear the Wind whisper or sing to me. Doesn't always make sense, but it speaks. Aqua and Terra can hear the words and songs of Water and Earth."

Isa frowned as Lea hummed, "Well. Fire's always been my thing. It… uh, kinda laughs a lot?"

Isa sighed as the teens stared at him. Lea shuffled as Riku crossed his arms, "The Darkness talks… but I'm not sure it's the same as what you're talking about. I might've been able to hear something a long time ago, but.." He shrugged awkwardly, "I probably shut it out."

Ventus frowned, "What do you think it was before?"

"It… It might've been the coastline. Maybe it was the sand? It's kinda hard to explain when I try to think about it now…"

Ventus hummed as Isa spoke softly, "The Light of the Moon." The blond turned toward him, taking note of Isa's negative expression, "It speaks to me and gives me Power. I… tend to go berserk."

Ventus went wide eyed at that, "That's not what's supposed to ha-" He cut himself off, rubbing his shoulder, "Well, I could look into it… To see if there's a way to control that, if you'd like?"

Isa searched him for a long moment before slowly nodding, "It isn't a constant concern, but it gives me headaches on both the Full Moon and the New Moon."

Ventus catalogued that information as Roxas and Xion shared a long look. Xion shook her head as Roxas slowly nodded, "I don't know if it's because of how we came to be, or if it's because we've only existed for a year, but we haven't noticed anything like that."

Ventus took in that information before he looked between the Twilight Trio, "What about you three? Anything?"

They were shocked as Hayner spoke, "You mean us too?"

Ventus nodded as Pence contemplated, "I don't know if this counts, but I have no problems figuring out technology. No one's ever believed me when I've said it sometimes feels like it all just tells me what to do."

Ventus nodded, "Data is an element- not exactly traditional, but it's been around long enough to have those that are familiar with it. There are even Data Worlds, right?"

Riku blinked as the rest took that in, "Ven, how do you know about Data Worlds? 'Cause of Sora?"

Ventus stared at him blankly, "No, we ended up in one that copied Daybreak Town."

They all stared at him as he returned their curious gazes. He took a half hesitant step back, "Aaah, I did it again, didn't I?"

Riku frowned as he pushed past that, "So… Daybreak Town was it? Where's that?"

Ventus ruffled his hair, "Supposedly it's what became Scala ad Caelum."

Isa's eyes widened along with the other Keyblade Wielders. Ventus grimaced as he looked between Hayner and Olette, "What about you two?" He didn't want to keep going down that rabbithole.

Olette hummed, "Flowers, maybe? It's always been faint, but sometimes I hear them humming, or they've on a rare occasion warned me of danger."

Hayner crossed his arms in contemplation, "Lightning storms."

Xion tilted her head, "Really?"

Hayner nodded, "They're really rare here though, but… I've never been afraid of them, and it's always felt calming. Like it was a lullaby."

Ventus took that in with a hum, "I see."

Roxas shuffled, "What brought that question up, Ven?"

The blond smiled as he looked at his twin, "Terra was curious, and Aqua was interested to know too. Y'know, I bet you've got an affinity for Light, Roxas."

"W-wha? What makes you think that?"

Ventus hummed, "You use a lot of Light based attacks. I just don't know if Light speaks or not. I hope so, though, since Darkness speaks."

The group nodded as they took that info in. Xion brightened, "What about me, Ven?"

Ventus slumped, "Uh… We're still trying to help you differentiate yourself from Roxas and Sora, aren't we..?"

Xion looked down, "Oh… right."

Ventus grabbed her hands with a smile, "But I'm sure it'll be something beautiful!"

Xion stared at him in shock, a light blush staining her cheeks as Roxas glared at him. Ventus choked and hopped back, "S-sorry!"

Xion giggled and Roxas continued to glower at him until Lea gave him a light shove with a snicker. Roxas stumbled with a short shout as Isa shook his head. Riku smiled as he understood Isa's more mature demeanor.

Ventus looked towards the Old Mansion, "Hey, do you think there's a Library in there?"

They all looked between each other as Riku nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Ventus turned to him, "I was curious about something. Do you think I could look through it?"

Riku shrugged, "Don't see why not, but do you really want to do that today?"

Ventus nodded, "If that's alright. You guys don't have to stick around for my sake, it's still early afternoon."

Some of the others went to protest before Isa raised a hand, "I'm curious about that building as well. If you all wouldn't mind, I'll keep him company."

Lea seemed to have a short mental conversation with his childhood friend before nodding as he turned to the others with them, "Sounds like a plan. Let's go! Too bad we can't teach Ventus about Struggle today, though.."

Hayner punched Ventus lightly on the shoulder, "Next time, you and me in the ring, got it!"

Ventus blinked in confusion as he nodded, "Uh, sure?"

Hayner pumped his fist as he ran back towards the way back into town, "C'mon guys!"

Olette and Pence ran after him, quickly followed by Roxas and Xion.

Riku and Lea gave the final two a quick look over before taking their leave as well.

Ventus turned to Isa, "You ever been here?"

Isa hummed, "Not as much as the others…"

Ventus searched the blue haired man for a long moment before he began to walk ahead, "Right. Well, don't be a stranger."

Isa smiled slightly, "That's a little hard when Lea's really been my only friend up until now."

The blond nodded, "I didn't have friends growing up either."

Isa raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't remember your past?"

Ventus stopped right at the door before slowly turning to him, "I don't consciously."

_Ah. The Daybreak comment._

Isa nodded as he pushed the door open. They glanced around the dilapidated building as Ventus immediately noticed the newer door. He pointed to it and Isa agreed with his assessment, both going towards it and opening the strangely sectioned Library.

Isa stared down the metal stairs, "So that's where it is."

Ventus glanced down with a raised eyebrow, "Where what is?"

Isa slowly shook his head as he looked around the rows and stacks of books, "What were you looking for, anyway?"

Ventus smiled awkwardly, "Kind of about the World's history… but actually…"

Isa was left speechless for a moment before rolling his eyes and agreeing to help search.

Clearly Ventus was not as clueless of the workings of the world as Roxas and Xion.


	5. Muddled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh… There were things I thought about doing further in Twilight, but then chose not to. Also, I reviewed VtD Ch 39. That chapter still mostly works, but it's really rough in hindsight after developing the canon cast (esp. the Wayfinders) more in these stories. OTL
> 
> I again had a rough time with the chapter so I apologize if it's weird, I did remove small pieces. Unraveling Ventus's past by inches and drama ahoy.

T-a-V-cNc-R-x-R-cNc-X-v-A-cNc-R-t-R

It was late afternoon when Ventus and Isa joined with the others once more, deciding it was time to eat. Isa was more than a little impressed with Ventus's ability to retain information through skimming the way he did, while Ventus was disappointed in some of the information he'd gathered. He'd managed to confirm that Twilight Town used to be called Twilight Hills, and that was enough for now. He wasn't just imagining it.

After eating at La Grand Bistro, Ventus tried Sea Salt ice cream and instantly hated it, but pushed through it with as close to a neutral face he could manage while Riku hid his knowing look behind a mango ice cream bar. Hayner and Olette did a few rounds of struggle to show him the ropes, and then Roxas and Xion goaded him into performing a ball juggle. Xion showed off first, and then Ventus tried it out.

The fact he was able to go on so long with a reverse grip using a struggle bat brought in some spectators, but eventually he had to flip it into standard grip.

Lea rubbed his shoulder when Ventus finally finished at a 207 streak, "Isn't the bat too light?"

Ventus blinked, as he did a quick glance at the bat still in his hand in an awkward standard grip, "Uuuuh, Wayward Wind is about the same weight…"

The others balked at this, the Twilight Trio becoming interested in this as Hayner asked, "Really?! Keyblades always seemed really heavy or awkward."

Ventus shrugged, "Everyone has their own weight preferences. Aqua would probably find these a little too light and too short, and Terra…" He made a face, "He'd be bored and probably just volley the ball bare handed."

Hayner crossed his arms, "But using the bat is more impressive.."

Ventus shrugged, "I'm sure he'd just use his Keyblade instead."

Roxas hummed, "The bats _are_ kinda light… Even Kingdom Key weighs more, and that's pretty light compared to the other Keychains…"

Xion nodded in agreement as Ventus contemplated that. "My Lost Memory Keychain might be lighter than Wayward Wind, but… it's a lot pointier, so it definitely wouldn't work for this game."

Lea huffed, "You kids and your multiple Keychains..."

Ventus tilted his head confused, "I mean, they kind of just happen if you've had your Keyblade long enough… though I guess they kind of just... formed from bonds made along the way on our journeys?" He ruffled his hair, "Some Keychains appear more often than others."

Lea sighed as he shook his head, "Roxas had a _ton_ of them…"

Roxas smiled, "I've still got them all…"

Ventus brightened as he went over to his twin, "Really? How many?"

Roxas hummed, "...Like.. at least 15?"

Ventus was taken slightly aback, "Wh-huh?!"

Roxas laughed, "I mean, Sora's had a number of Keychains throughout his journey, so I'm not the only one to have so many…"

"Oh… right."

Riku stretched, "Well, if you're all done, I think we should grab the few things Aqua and Terra asked for and get going."

The group nodded as Lea slumped, "When am _I_ gonna get the chance to train…"

Isa rolled his eyes as the others chuckled at his expense.

T-a-V-cCc-R-x-R-cCc-X-v-A-cCc-R-t-R

A few more weekends passed as usual. Aqua finally gave her blessing to allow Lea the chance to visit the Land of Departure for a single day's lesson after Roxas and Xion pleaded his case (in truth, Roxas's resemblance to Ventus, and subsequently sad shiny eyes forced her hand).

Aqua was only able to handle Lea's personality and subsequent commentary about Castle Oblivion for a few hours before she was forced to excuse herself for the rest of the day. Ventus decided to go along with her and leave things to Terra as the second eldest and more responsible of the group.

It unfortunately took Ventus some time to locate Aqua before he found her in his usual nook in the Library, basking in the sun from the window. He raised an eyebrow, "Lea's just too much for you, huh?"

Aqua sighed heavily, "He keeps bringing up how things were before… and I understand it's a really big change, but it just makes me think… maybe asking if Naminé would like to visit might have been more than insensitive."

Ventus frowned as he thought it over, "Well, Riku did say he'd mention it…"

She smiled bitterly, "Most people don't want to go back to the place that mentally scarred them."

The blond focused on her and studied her lazy posture, the way she looked towards the window in longing.

Something wasn't completely right.

"...But you do?"

Aqua tensed as she whipped her head towards him, her eyes almost appearing lighter in what may have been paranoia. She quickly hid her face from him, "Wh-what makes you say that?"

Ventus took in and exhaled a soft long breath before carefully moving closer to her as he placed his hand lightly on the desk, watching her, "You and I both have a hard time sleeping… but you patrol a lot."

Aqua held her hands close, clenched as she looked away in shame, "I… It's strange. I longed to leave that place, yet, now that I'm back… I can't help but wonder if what we're doing here has any meaning."

Ventus raised an eyebrow as he softly asked, "What do you mean?"

Aqua took a moment to collect her thoughts, "What… what if Sora were trapped in the Dark Realm like I was, unable to leave?"

Ventus tilted his head, "But Aqua… He's been there before. He even got in to save you, right?"

Aqua sighed shakily as her eyes became glossy, "I know it's foolish… but I was down there for what ended up being over ten years. Sometimes I lay awake at night wondering if he's down there all alone like I was… What if his Heart isn't strong enough after all he went through to save Kairi?" _All of them, really._

Ventus's chest ached at the thought, understanding Aqua's concerns, "But… Even if he _were_ to be down there. You know Terra and I would never allow you to go by yourself."

She smiled as a few tears escaped her, "I know. It's why I didn't say anything before. I didn't think…" She paused as if to rephrase, "You're a Heart of pure Light, Ven. What if being down there is too much for you?"

He frowned as he spoke with some authority, "Then that's my problem to figure out. I refuse to be separated from either of you in such a way again."

Aqua looked at him in slight shock at his tone. Ventus looked away from her and cleared his throat with a shuffle before speaking softly, "Also, I think us being here _does_ have meaning. Riku, Roxas, Xion… they've learned a lot of things they had no way of knowing before. Isn't the Land of Departure supposed to be a place to nurture and gather Keyblade Wielders? Where else can they so easily train and challenge themselves without having to fight for their lives all the time or hide it?"

Aqua released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding with a small smile, "I guess you're right about that." She wiped her eyes with a light sniff, "Sorry, Ven. I didn't mean…" She sighed, "I've had too much time to think."

He observed her for a long moment before slowly smiling, "I understand." He moved closer to her as she looked at him curiously. He extended his arms slightly, "Do you need a hug?"

Aqua laughed lightly as she nodded, allowing him to hug her as she buried her face into his chest, unable to find it in herself to stand just then. She was just _so tired_ of being strong and tall, so allowing herself to be coddled a little was a novelty. She felt one of his arms wrap around her shoulders as his other hand gently ran through her hair. She held onto the back of his jacket, unable to keep from crying softly as she realized just how little she understood about her position.

Sure, they had read through Master Eraqus's notes, but he hadn't been able to leave behind anything specific related to the subject. He hadn't been able to mentor her in the ways she needed to understand her duties. To be guided and eased into the position.

Aqua was expected to be perfect and capable at whatever was handed to her, and it was simply too much.

She was alone in her title. Sure, Riku was also a Master, but he was given the title by Yen Sid and his duties were entirely different. The Land of Departure was her sole responsibility, and she was simply too young and immature to have to carry the weight of the literal World on her shoulders.

If she were perfectly honest, Terra understood the Land of Departure far more than she, having been there for the majority of his twenty years (Xehanort not-withstanding).

The Earth here welcomed him back with open arms and a humming embrace.

The Water here resisted her and judged her, while singing strange melodies.

Aqua sniffed as she slowly came out of her self loathing, "Does the wind spurn you, Ven?"

Ventus furrowed his brows as he pulled away slightly, placing his hands on her shoulders as he examined her in concern. Gently he wiped away what was left of her tears and handed her a tissue as he contemplated his answer, "Not at all, why?" If he were to dare speak it, he'd almost say it sang love songs to him now.

Aqua held the tissue at her nose, almost as if she wanted to hide behind it as she refused to meet his eyes, "The Water doesn't embrace me like it used to." She took in a breath as she finally looked up at him, "What if I'm just too tainted from the Darkness that almost overtook me?"

Ventus frowned as he thought over what he knew of that situation, "Tell me what happened."

Aqua watched him for a moment before slowly nodding as she sat back into the chair, finally taking the tissue away from her face. She sat with her head bowed, feeling tired and defeated, "I'd tried to protect a friend I'd found in the Dark Realm. It turned out to be Ansem the Wise… I no longer had a Keyblade to protect myself with, and we'd been sitting on those shores for a long time…" She fiddled her fingers, "Then a man came- Ansem Seeker of Darkness, I guess? He was in the Real Organization…" She gripped her hands together, "I tried to fight him off with just martial arts… but then his shadow... _thing_ that was actually Terra? It caught me by the leg and dangled me in the air. Ansem the Wise pleaded for the man to leave me alone, but he decided as a gift to throw me into the watery abyss as he also threw some huge ball of Darkness at me. As I sunk a horrible oily Darkness enveloped me, bringing me to a lower level of the Dark Realm as it eroded my mind and warped my appearance. By the time I got back to the surface, my hair had started to turn white, black had stained my clothes, and a strange scaly-black coating began to form on my arms and legs. I was losing my humanity in my feelings of never ending despair. My fingers had even turned red, and when I think of it… It reminds me of Vanitas."

She bowed her head in shame, covering her face, "Even now… I don't understand what the Darkness is. However, what I _do_ know is that it erodes, corrupts, and is relentless in stomping out hope. It's greedy, and it took over so quickly, after I'd been fighting it for _so long._ I lost to its allure, Ven. The songs of that Dark Water, that pulled me ever further and deeper… It was almost _addicting._ "

Ventus was quiet for a long time as he let her mourn. He… somehow he understood the pain of this. This loss of innocence, and invasion of his understanding of himself. Tears gathered in his eyes as his chest ached in empathy. He _knew_ this self-loathing, for allowing the Darkness to creep in.

But Aqua had been saved from harming anyone outside of herself.

He… he _hadn't had anyone to save him from his own loneliness._

Ventus bit his lip, trying to keep his Memories from interfering with this moment. This was about helping Aqua, not unraveling his own confusing fog of Memories.

_But the pigtailed ghost that had looked at him in his hazy White World stuck out._

He took in a sharp breath, "Aqua." He gently took her by the wrists and pulled her hands away from her face, causing her to look up at him in a way that was so terribly lost.

So terribly childish and naive, a terror of the world and herself clear in her eyes as she became strangely small.

"We may never fully understand Darkness. It's not a simple thing. Even Riku can't say he naturally came to control his Darkness. Sure, he accepted it, but a freak accident changed him for the better. He may not be afraid of it, but its mark is clear and permanent. Yet." He held her hands firmly, "You aren't tainted anymore, Aqua. The Darkness fell away that had corrupted you. Sure, you still have your natural darkness, but so does everyone but the Seven Princesses."

Aqua glanced away from him as she bitterly spoke, "Not you Ven."

He grit his teeth as he very slightly tightened his grip on her wrists as he spoke in a way that had no room for argument. "Aqua. I'm not natural."

Aqua flinched as she looked up at him desperately, "But isn't it so much easier to not be tempted by Darkness?!"

Ventus released her as he took a half step back, bitter and frustrated at himself and the situation as he spoke flat and dark, "Who's to say I'm not just that much more susceptible to being manipulated by the Darkness without a natural defense to it?"

Aqua gasped, "That's not possible Ven!"

He took another step back as he half turned away from her, "If that's the case, then where did Vanitas come from? 'Cause he came from _me._ If what Chirithy's said means anything… that my Heart was always Pure Light, then where did such a pure Darkness originate from if it wasn't from my own Heart?" He turned his face away from her, "It wasn't me, but my hands are stained because of it anyway."

Aqua sat frozen as they both went silent.

Ventus huffed as he released the tension in his body before looking back to her tired, "I'll follow you into the Dark Realm even if it's a death sentence, Aqua. I couldn't stay behind, not after everything Sora did for me, even if he didn't know. So… if you _do_ decide that's what you want to do… just know that together we're stronger. Terra and I will follow you, so don't run off on us." He smiled bitterly, "I'm the best runaway there is, I'll find you and drag you back."

Aqua frowned, "Ven."

Ventus shook his head, "I might've been wrong before, but in the end, I'll still do whatever I have to for my friends."

He turned and left her there, the small comfort he'd provided her having gone long cold as she contemplated his words.

She was far too afraid to ask if he understood what he'd said as she lightly traced where _that_ Memory had scraped her with her scythe.

T-a-V-cCc-R-x-R-cCc-X-v-A-cCc-R-t-R

Terra, Lea, Riku, Roxas, and Xion stood at the entranceway. The brunette sighed as he could sense the tension in the Castle and ruffled his hair.

Lea raised an eyebrow, "I know Aqua doesn't like me that much, but…"

Terra turned to him, "That's not it." The redhead gave him a look as Terra rolled his eyes, "This is a different tension, trust me."

Lea stared at him for a long moment, "What, you think she had a fight with Ven?"

Terra smiled bitterly, "Not exactly." He really hadn't tried this, though he supposed it was worth a shot. He thought it over as he placed his hands on his hips. Eventually he nodded to himself before dropping his arms and raising his head and blatantly asking the Castle, "Where's Aqua?"

He almost heard a soft giggle as he lowered his gaze in front of him just as a familiar Memory appeared. The others were startled (Lea more dramatically) by her appearance. Silver hair tied up to the side, cat-like smirk, black and grey clothes. Terra was almost struck with grief all over again before he smiled slightly, "Urd."

She nodded, her brown eyes kind-yet-mischievous. _It's about time someone tried that trick._

Terra raised an eyebrow as Xion shuffled forward as she glanced between the Memory and Terra, "Who's she?"

Terra crossed his arms, "One of Master Eraqus's Memories… a classmate of his."

Lea grimaced, understanding how she was barely older than the kids. Certainly younger than himself when she must have…

Urd smirked at his understanding before motioning with her arm, _I'll take you to Aqua, Terra._

The brunette nodded as he turned to the others, "I'll be back."

They nodded as the Memory and Terra left them there. Lea whistled, "Well. Wish I'd known just how much the Castle was watching while I was here…" A familiar sounding chuckle resounded in a haunting manner as a black coated figure appeared. Lea jumped and nearly called for Flame Liberator when he froze. "Z-Zexion!?"

The silver haired teen's image stood in front of them. A hand positioned in front of his mouth in mirthful thought, ' _Surprise you, did I Axel?_ '

Lea grimaced, "Unfortunately." It made him queasy in retrospect what he'd made happen to their younger member simply to get him out of the way.

Zexion chuckled as he shifted, ' _The Castle would greatly appreciate it if you brought this Memory's present self, Ienzo so that it can rewrite the present image presented to you._ ' the Memory motioned with his arm, ' _If the child that had been born within these walls is to ever visit, it would cause her undue harm to see this image. The Castle has been able to update some of the available Data due to the lessons over Gummi phone, but without the actual individual in question, the shape cannot be adjusted._ '

Lea slowly took that in as Riku frowned, "You're talking about Naminé, aren't you."

The Memory of the Schemer nodded, ' _Quite._ '

Lea clicked his teeth, "If you can bring up the Memory of Zexion… then that means you can bring up anyone from those of us who were sent to Castle Oblivion, right?"

The Memory nodded.

Riku caught onto Lea's train of thought as the redhead continued, "Then I hope you know not to ever show the Memories of Marluxia or Larxene."

Zexion's Memory processed that for a moment as he placed a hand under his chin again, ' _Ah… Lauriam and Elrena. Of course not. I know not what happened to those two for them to become so cruel, but other than noting their appearances, the Castle had no need to record their Data. It has, however, been witness to their cruelty and will discipline them appropriately._ '

Roxas and Xion were left completely lost while Riku and Lea tried to understand just what it was the Castle was saying. Despite not being sure, Roxas spoke, "You know Marluxia and Larxene's Somebodies?"

The Memory nodded, _'Yes, their Data was recorded along with a few others, including that of Ventus at the Castle's founding._ '

The four were floored by this. Riku took a step forward, "What exactly does that mean?"

The Memory sighed as he looked away from them, ' _Truthfully that is not of present importance, I was simply brought up to guide someone to Ventus. The Castle is always aware of those within it, but none more than Ventus at this time. I apologize for going off track._ ' Zexion's Memory almost seemed embarrassed.

Roxas and Xion looked to one another before nodding. Xion stepped forward, "We'll go."

The Memory nodded, he gave a final glance to Riku and Lea, ' _Please bring Ienzo soon. Perhaps if Naminé is willing to come here once more, they could come together if it's agreeable?_ '

Riku agreed, "I'll bring it up."

The Castle found that amicable and motioned with his arm towards the staircase. Roxas and Xion were quick to follow him.

Unfortunately, other than the Library, Ventus's primary hiding place was at the topmost tower. Despite how fit the two were, Xion and Roxas were winded by the time they reached the area. They nearly collapsed for a moment as the Memory softly apologized to them and disappeared.

When they were finally able to move again, the two pulled themselves up and looked around. They were quick to find him and became concerned.

Ventus was on the floor near the window, tightly curled around Chirithy as he buried his face into its head as it silently tried to console him. Roxas and Xion went over to him and carefully kneeled on either side of him as Xion gently placed her hand on his forearm on his right, "Ven…"

Ventus sniffed, "S-sorry." His voice was muffled as he refused to look at them, "I got frustrated with Aqua."

Roxas frowned as he settled himself into a more comfortable position on the floor, "That… seems unusual for you, Ven."

Ventus nodded, "I didn't _mean_ to get frustrated with her…"

Xion smiled sadly, "But it's ok if friends get mad _some_ times."

Ventus smiled to himself as he felt Chirithy pat his chest lightly, "Yeah. It just feels worse after everything we've been through, y'know?"

Roxas smirked, "Well, sure."

Xion shifted into a more comfortable position as she tilted her head, "Wanna talk about it?"

" _No._ " Ventus sighed before he sniffed, "But I guess I will." He pulled back and wiped his face as Chirithy nuzzled his chest a bit, "Aqua brought up the fact that I don't have to deal with darkness in my Heart 'cause I'm a Heart of pure Light… and I got mad."

Xion frowned as Roxas slowly nodded, "Why?"

Ventus pursed his lips as he stared down at Chirithy and began to pet its head, he spoke softly, "Because I don't think it makes me stronger… and she thinks less of herself because she succumbed to the Darkness." He tried to gather his thoughts again, "I'm _not_ strong. Having only Light isn't better, and honestly, I hate it that she thinks so negatively of herself when she fought for _ten whole years_ before she was… _forced_ to succumb like that." Ventus grit his teeth, "It wasn't even her fault!" Tears of frustration gathered in his eyes as he bowed his head, "She's so much like _me_ when…" His breath shuddered, "She shouldn't blame herself for that."

He smiled bitterly, "Aqua's already suffered enough."

Roxas furrowed his brows as he thought that over, "And you haven't?"

Chirithy tapped Ventus's cheek lightly in annoyance, "That's not fair, Ven."

Ventus smiled, "But it doesn't change the fact that I'm not natural… and because of that, the Darkness was able to use me to do something that can't be undone."

Chirithy bowed its head, unable to refute that. Ventus sighed as he leaned back. He closed his eyes, "Roxas…"

"Huh?"

"Where was it you showed up when you first came to be, again?"

Roxas frowned, "Twilight Town… why?"

Ventus smiled as he opened his eyes, "Does it feel like home to you?"

Slowly the blond nodded, "Well… yeah. It's where Axel, Xion, and I would eat ice cream… it's where I met Hayner, Pence, and Olette… I wouldn't be who I am without all of them and the things we went through."

Ventus nodded slowly as he spoke softly, "I was born in Twilight Hills a long… long time ago."

Xion frowned as Roxas questioned, "And?"

Ventus looked at him sadly, "Twilight Hills and Twilight Town are the same World… just at completely different points in time."

Roxas frowned, "...So?"

Ventus rubbed his hair, "Because I somehow influenced you a lot? I don't know." He buried his face into Chirithy's head, "I've had a headache for the past few hours because of this. It sucks."

Roxas thought for a long moment as an odd thought struck him, "...Hey Ven?"

"Hm?"

"Is there a reason you have a wristband on your left?"

Ventus smirked to himself, "Yeah."

Xion was surprised, "Really? Why?"

Ventus sat up slowly before rubbing his face and groaning to himself, "'Cause it's why I'm not ambidextrous anymore." He rested against the wall as he pulled the band back, showing off the top of his left wrist. A gnarled white scar went diagonally across the top, "When my first home burned down… my parents saved me by breaking the window and throwing me out of it as the house collapsed. My wrist got caught when I flailed and I got stabbed… really badly."

Roxas seemed a little green from the scar while Xion gently took his hand and ran her fingers gently over the line. Ventus made an uncomfortable face at her action but didn't move. "It took a long time to heal. I also landed in some glass, so I have a similarly bad scar at my hip."

Roxas couldn't help but move the band on his own left hand, but found his skin clear just as he always remembered. He only had a thin scar at the bottom of his sternum. He nodded as he put it back into place.

They hadn't shared scars, though if he allowed himself to think about it, the thin line was probably from when Sora had stabbed himself and created him.

Xion sat back as Ventus quickly covered the scar, not used to people touching his skin there and feeling weirded out. She shifted, "I don't have any scars, so it's strange to see…"

Ventus huffed, "All of my scars are kind of brutal looking."

Roxas blurted, "You have more?"

Ventus looked at him oddly as Roxas flushed, not meaning to have said that as his twin rolled his eyes. Ventus placed a hand over his sternum, "I have a big ugly one here at my chest… from when Xehanort split me in half. It wasn't obvious at first… but as I got older it started to show more."

Xion frowned, "Oh…"

Chirithy huffed and interrupted, "We should return to the others."

Ventus startled as he realized it was beginning to dim outside, "Oh!" Chirithy dismissed itself with a pop, and the three of them met up once more with the others at the main entrance.

T-a-V-cCc-R-x-R-cCc-X-v-A-cCc-R-t-R

_Ten years of pining, and you immediately ruin it for yourself._

Aqua grit her teeth as she curled up in the chair she had spaced out in after Ventus had left her. She covered her ears and buried her face into her knees, 'Stop it!'

Aqua knew she messed up, she didn't need her negativity bringing it up to her.

She tried to breathe and meditate, to regain her equilibrium as she released her sadness.

A gentle hand laid upon her head, ' _I'm sorry, Aqua._ '

She gasped softly, immediately lifting her head as she looked at the younger version of Master Eraqus. "Wh-what?"

The boy in white smiled at her sadly, ' _Urd constantly reprimanded me for it… and in the end, she was right. I constantly overlooked you for Terra's sake. I didn't prepare you the same way I had him…'_ He looked away chastised, _'I had been so confident Terra would pass his Mastery. So much so, that when Xehanort had sent me a letter speaking of his Darkness, I was truly shocked by it. Xehanort made use of the Darkness, so the fact he was pointing it out as a danger… it was him simply setting up a trap- but it made me think having his opinion would make me less biased. I may have had too much love for my friend-brother, but he was right. I was blind in more than one way.'_

The youth looked to her, ' _I overburdened you. None of us had any idea that everything would fall apart in less than a day's time… but it is still not an excuse for not telling you of the fullness of the Castle's burden… for not mentoring you correctly. And now… now I am unable to do so._ '

Aqua sniffed as she wiped at her eyes, "Master… why did you leave so much unsaid?"

' _Because for Terra this Castle is an inheritance, whereas for you it is a duty. Not that Terra wouldn't have been bound to the Castle as I was… but it could have been a shared responsibility, instead you are left with the full burden, and Terra with more knowledge than he has rights to have. I'm sorry, Aqua. I wronged you and Ventus both terribly with my foolishness._ '

Aqua searched the Memory of her Master for a long moment as she stated, "You tried to strike Ventus down."

Eraqus sighed, ' _I had learned of some crucial information related to this Castle a few hours before my end. When Ventus returned alone… I had thought that perhaps I could change fate and tried to hastily enact a plan… that was my undoing._ '

Aqua buried her face into her knees, "What am I supposed to do now? I don't understand…"

The Memory watched her for a long moment, ' _When I was first placed as the successor of this Castle, it took no time at all for me to abandon it and follow Xehanort back to Scala as it came to its end. I abandoned my duty for sixteen years before finally taking up the mantle after my mentor had passed. My example is a poor one._ '

She furrowed her brows as she looked up to him, "Did you ever regret abandoning the Castle?"

Eraqus smiled incriminatingly, ' _No. I helped many Worlds while following my Heart's guide. I slew Heartless, and the final year of my journey landed me with the woman I came to love. Without that year, I never would have gained Terra._ '

Aqua searched him for a moment before gasping, speaking with a soft voice, "...Terra's your son?"

Eraqus looked away in shame as he nodded, ' _Yes. It is why my behavior is even more deplorable towards you._ '

She bowed her head, thinking it over as she realized that she had always known to some extent that it was possible. She'd unconsciously known it. "Master…" She took in a sharp breath, "You're only human. How could I hold that against you?"

The boy in white placed a hand over hers as she gripped her knees, ' _Because I was wrong, and irreparably harmed you all with my favoritism. I struggled with it, and still I failed you._ ' He pulled his hand away as he looked towards the entry of the Library. He sighed as he looked her over, ' _Aqua. The Castle can take on a temporary Guardian if they are a Master and deemed worthy. Follow your Heart and do what it is you think you need to do. The Castle nor I will hold it against you._ ' He disappeared just as she heard a familiar rustling.

She turned just as Terra came around the aisle. He paused as he looked her over in concern, "Are you alright?"

She knew he was asking a default question, but she couldn't help but scowl at him anyway, " _No._ "

Terra grimaced as he looked away, "I… Sorry."

Aqua sighed as she put her feet back on the ground and turned her chair towards him, hands limp in her lap, "It's not your fault." She frowned, "What's up?"

Terra thought it over for a moment to give her space, "Well, the others were going to leave, but they wanted to say goodbye like usual since…"

Since Aqua had been odd.

The Magic Wielder slumped in her chair, "I guess I just let Lea get under my skin too easily…"

Terra smirked, "I think it's more that he's too laid back."

He wasn't… wrong.

But that also meant that she felt foolish since he was right.

Terra sighed, "It's not like we can get along with _everyone_ Aqua."

She slowly sat up and looked at him, "I know… but he's important to Roxas and Xion… and he's friends with Ven. I should at least _try_ to learn how to tolerate him."

Terra agreed with her, but chose to keep quiet. He watched her, "So what happened?"

Aqua frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

"Ven's not here, and this is his spot… so I'm guessing you had another incident."

Aqua felt a prickle shoot up her spine. She grit her teeth as she stood up and glared at him, "The Water doesn't speak or sing to me the same way it used to! It made me jealous of Ven, for not having to deal with the whispers of Darkness, and I upset him because I don't know how to deal with my own negative feelings! Not only that, but I actually _want_ to go back to the Dark Realm!"

Terra stood there frozen, shocked at her admission as she turned her face away from him, "I'm horrible, Terra.."

The brunette slowly relaxed as he sighed lightly, "How about you take a minute to gather yourself, say goodbye to the others, and then we can all talk?"

Aqua glared at him again, "I don't want to."

Terra put a hand on his hip, "But the others are worried about you."

Aqua's glare slowly softened as she finally relented, " _Fine._ "

Terra watched her for another moment, "Five minutes or I'm bringing everyone with me."

Aqua sighed loudly as she noted the setting sun, "I'll be there."


	6. Chaos and Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in more-than-just-skimming Vulpes to Dandelions chapter 39, it's painful how kind of inconsistent this is, but that's what happens when you flesh out a series after the fact. I'm still going to leave it, but F's in the proverbial chatroom. X,D,X The main cast was such an afterthought/set-up at the end of VtD and I almost wish I could delete the chapter, lol. Oh well. If you refresh yourself on the chapter, take it with a grain of salt, I guess since some of it is still relevant. -deep cringe-  
> Also, I didn't really plan for things to end up the way they did, but then the story took over again, lol. OTL

T-a-V-cNc-R-x-R-cNc-X-v-A-cNc-R-t-R

The Departure Trio said their goodbyes to everyone and watched Riku's Gummiship disappear into the horizon as they stood outside in the beginning of twilight. It was past dinnertime, but clearly that wasn't going to be an easy affair at the moment.

Terra turned to the other two as they stood in a vague half circle in the front courtyard, crossing his arms as he looked them both over, "So… You guys had a bit of a disagreement."

Ventus crossed his arms and frowned while Aqua just looked away in tired dejection. Terra sighed, "We're not having dinner until we clear this up guys, c'mon."

Ventus rolled his shoulders, "Aqua wants to look for Sora in the Realm of Darkness."

Terra nodded as Aqua glared at the blond with teeth bare. The brunette almost rolled his eyes, but he simply shifted with a sigh, "She mentioned that to me when I went to get her. What do you think, Ven?"

Aqua was glowering at the two of them as the blond answered, "So long as you and I go with her, I'm fine with the idea."

Terra raised an eyebrow, "So you didn't disagree with it? I don't particularly like the idea… your Heart's too pure and I'm… too easily influenced."

Ventus frowned, "But that's the thing Terra, if the three of us go together we can cover the other's weaknesses and ensure we aren't overtaken by the Realm's manipulation."

Terra thought it over for a long moment, "I suppose you're right…" He looked at Aqua who was still agitated, "Aqua."

She pursed her lips before sighing and looking away from them, "I suppose it makes more sense than me going alone."

Terra nodded, "So what's your gripe, then?"

"I'm afraid Ven won't be able to handle being in there."

Ventus scowled as Terra observed them both before slowly nodding, "Well, that's Ven's problem."

The two gawked at him for a moment before Ventus recovered first. Aqua crossed her arms, "What happens if he falls asleep because of it?"

"Then we come back. If we go in together, we leave together."

Aqua looked between the two as Ventus nodded. Slowly Aqua relented, "Alright… but you can't ignore my warnings or if I give a command, got it?"

The two boys nodded in agreement.

Terra looked at Ventus, "So what else is on your mind?"

Ventus hummed while Aqua contemplated for a long moment. Finally she timidly spoke, "Terra… what was your relationship with the Master?"

The blond raised an eyebrow as he looked at Terra, "They were family… weren't they?"

Terra frowned as he got vaguely nervous, "Ven, the three of us will always be-"

Ventus glared at him sharply, "Terra."

The brunette gulped. Both Aqua and Terra hated it when Ventus flipped his authority switch since it got under their skin _every time,_ "Ven… Aqua…" Terra looked between them unsure before slumping, "I never really… confirmed it verbally. However, you know that box Yen Sid sent me shortly after we settled here, Aqua?" She nodded as he continued, "It was the Master's final will, and in it he finally confirmed what we'd always danced around…" He looked away from them as he rubbed his shoulder, "He was my biological father."

Terra felt nearly sick, he wasn't sure _why_ he was so nervous to tell Aqua and Ventus about it, but he was still trying to come to terms with so much, especially with the way things had fallen apart.

Aqua clasped her hands, "I saw the Memory of the Master when he was younger just before you came to get me, Terra… The Memory told me and apologized for how he treated us. He also explained to me a little of why everything went wrong… so, don't feel bad. It's good to know where you came from, right?"

Terra sighed heavily as he rubbed his hair before looking to Ventus awkwardly.

Ventus simply shrugged, "I had a feeling."

Terra frowned, "But the Master treated you… not _badly,_ but definitely _differently_ than us…"

Ventus huffed as Aqua frowned, "Yeah well… at least you both remember your parents." The two older Wielders grimaced as Ventus shuffled as he looked away, "That's not… that's not what I meant to say." His shoulders slumped, "I'm glad the Master was your father, Terra."

The brunette studied Ventus for a long moment before slowly nodding. He looked to Aqua, "Have you… Have you tried contacting your parents since we got back, Aqua?"

The young Master looked out towards the deepening horizon sadly, "No."

Terra slumped, "Oh… Have you at least looked into if they were alright..?"

Aqua smiled bitterly, "I haven't had the strength, and at this point… after going silent for ten years, it would be weird for them to hear from me now."

Ventus frowned, "Do you want one of _us_ to see if they're doing alright?"

Aqua slowly shook her head in the negative, "Maybe after we come back from the Dark Realm I'll look into it."

Ventus sighed as Terra slowly nodded, "If you say so."

The three stood silent for a long moment before Aqua turned to Ventus, "What did you mean when you said your hands were stained?"

Ventus stared aggravated at the ground as Terra observed the two. "Ven, I know Vanitas did some terrible things, but you don't have to hold yourself accountable for his actions…"

The blond clenched his fists and grit his teeth as his whole body went on edge before he blurted out, "Terra's not the only one who was manipulated into helping kill someone!" He quickly turned away from them and stiffly walked back towards the Castle.

Aqua and Terra stood frozen for a stunned moment before the brunette began to jog after him, "Ven, wait!"

He glared back at him, "No!" He then ran, shoving the door open before disappearing behind the door.

Terra stood at the bottom of the stairs as Aqua slowly walked near to him. The two of them looked to one another, Aqua coming to understand just why Ventus insisted that he was unnatural and that he was weaker to the machinations of Darkness because of being a Heart of pure Light.

Aqua's Heart settled into peace despite her best efforts. It made her feel guilty, but his words made her realize that she hadn't committed some grave sin by being swallowed by Darkness. Terra wasn't any worse for his own actions- she still believed in him. She could still believe in Ventus.

She just needed to believe in herself again.

Aqua sighed shakily, "...He's remembering."

Terra slowly nodded, "Yeah… but maybe Chirithy was right."

She looked up to him questioningly.

Terra placed his hands on his hips as he looked away in contemplation, "Ven had a really painful past… is remembering now really a good thing..? No matter how much it hurts him?"

Aqua thought it over as she nodded slowly, "He _has_ had a lot of migraines… and you're right. Emotionally it must be terrible."

The two stood there for a long moment before the brunette spoke, "Even if Ven _did_ get used in the past… he's still my best friend."

Aqua nodded, "Yes." He was still someone dear to her.

They wouldn't allow the Darkness to take that away from them.

T-a-V-cNc-R-x-R-cNc-X-v-A-cNc-R-t-R

It was about a week later when Naminé agreed to come see the Land of Departure. However, not only did she and Ienzo plan to come, but Aeros requested to come.

Aqua gave her blessing, and so the packed Gummiship arrived. The Departure trio stood nearby, Eraqus's memorial within sight as Riku came out first. He turned back towards the ship with his hands on his hips as Ienzo came out first. Slowly, Roxas followed and stopped midway down the ramp before turning back. Naminé stood at the top of the ramp, nervous as Xion held her right hand, and Aeros stood by her left. Naminé looked up to the older brunette, "You can go ahead Aeros…"

Aeros smiled slightly, "You were worried about coming here, right? I'll only go if you go."

Naminé pouted as she wiped her sweaty left hand on her light blue leggings, "But… you don't have to wait on my behalf."

The Librarian sighed lightly as he looked at her kindly, "It helps though, to have someone who's never been here by your side, right?"

Naminé thought about it for a long moment, before slowly nodding. She shuffled before glancing up at him in slight embarrassment as she squeezed Xion's hand, "...Could you carry me?"

Aeros raised an eyebrow before he nodded. Naminé released Xion's hand as she let Aeros lift her. Despite her physical age, she was still tiny compared to him as he had a similar build to Terra. She was held in something of a princess carry, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her chin on his shoulder. Aeros could tell how nervous she was, shaking in his arms. Aeros understood why she didn't have it in her to walk down by herself.

"Do you want me to start walking?"

Naminé slowly nodded as Xion followed after them as Aeros took his time to walk down the ramp. Roxas joined Xion and they both watched the Artist for any sign of further distress.

Once Aeros had both feet on the grass he stopped, feeling Naminé's arms tighten around him. He waited as she clenched her eyes shut. She knew things were vastly different from before, there was green grass and more than just a strange void and grey winding pathway.

But she could still feel the sealed state of the land in the air, the aura of the place may have been free, but that sterility was still there.

Everyone was patient as Riku finally pulled Ienzo, Terra, and Ventus along with him to go ahead. Naminé had a return gem in her pocket if she chose to immediately return to the Gummiship, so they didn't need to stay and spectate Naminé's personal struggle.

Xion and Roxas fretted nearby as they weren't sure how to help her feel more comfortable. If they were to choose a place that was upsetting to them, the Old Mansion in Twilight Town was pretty high up there, yet they hadn't gone through whatever Naminé had by herself in Castle Oblivion.

Slowly Naminé opened her eyes and wiped away a few tears as Aqua watched distressed. It was her fault for suggesting that she come, yet Naminé had reassured her that it was something she needed to do sooner or later.

So she chose sooner.

Naminé spoke softly, "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

Aeros shook his head, "Not at all. Take all the time you need."

Naminé smiled slightly to herself, "Sora definitely takes after you."

Aeros frowned, "Hm?"

Naminé sighed lightly, "Even if it's the harder path, or inconvenient… if it's to help others, he'll do it."

Aeros contemplated that for a long moment before he nodded, "I wanted Sora to grow up in a kinder environment then I did."

Naminé smiled, "You did a good job."

Aeros stayed there for a long moment before he spoke gently, "You want me to take ten steps?"

Naminé clenched her hand before speaking lightly, "Five?"

Aeros smiled slightly, "Deal." He glanced at Roxas and Xion, "Do you want both of them to stay with us?"

Naminé glanced between Roxas and Xion who were still watching her with concerned expressions. She thought for a long moment before shaking her head, "Master Aqua is here… this is her Land. I don't want to keep you two from your lessons."

Xion frowned as Roxas protested, "We don't mind if it helps you!" Xion agreed with his words.

Naminé smiled, "I'll feel bad, though…"

Roxas and Xion looked at one another for a long moment before slowly nodding. Xion came close and laid her hands over Naminé's, squeezing them lightly, "We're here for you."

Roxas nodded as Xion slowly backed off and took the blond's hand. They stood and watched her for a moment more, making sure it was what she wanted as she gave an affirming nod. Slowly they went on ahead, giving Aqua a short greeting as they passed.

It might've taken a few hours, but finally they made it to the main courtyard to the Castle, where Naminé finally allowed Aeros to set her down in the grass as she took in the bright and completed structure of the Castle.

The others joined the three outside with a picnic to keep Naminé company as she warmed up to the idea of entering, slowly allowing herself to feel at ease as she basked in everyone's love and concern for her.

After they all ate, Naminé stared at the Castle once more, taking in its more magnificent appearance. She could see how it had twisted itself in its sealed state. She turned to Aqua, "Is this how the Land of Departure normally looks?"

Aqua nodded, "Yes… I'm glad it returned to the way I remember it, and not how it looked when I sealed it…"

Ventus frowned, "It looked different?"

She smiled bitterly as she looked back towards the building, "Yes. The World had been ravaged by Darkness, the Castle had been damaged and some towers torn off their foundations, the courtyard cracked into terrifying cavernous pits… it was painful."

Terra looked away, having witnessed some of the damage himself as he'd been forced to leave to head towards the Graveyard.

Aeros hummed, "This World is very balanced. I know you've said it before, but it's really fascinating when I compare it to Twilight Town or the Destiny Islands."

Aqua nodded, "It really is a special World."

Naminé carefully stood and dusted herself off, "Let's go." The others all looked at her as she continued, "I'd like to see how it's changed on the inside."

Everyone agreed as they cleaned up the picnic. Naminé went over to Roxas and Xion and grabbed them both by the hands, wanting to allow Aeros the freedom to look around on his own. She looked to her brother and sister-friend as she squeezed their hands, "Together."

They nodded and went with her, walking at her pace and stopping if she stopped.

But she was ready, and moved swiftly towards the doors. She paused for a long moment at the doorway, staring up and taking in the bright blue sky and gentle clouds. She looked to either side of her before nodding, the three of them together pushing the door open as they entered the main entranceway. Roxas and Xion slowly guided her as she looked around in awe. There were still white walls, but it wasn't bitterly sterile. It was a warm and welcoming white- if not more so cream in color. There were marble patterns, gold trims, and warm tones throughout. Ornate windows allowed bright patches of sun to filter in, casting bright rainbows on the floors.

Naminé slowly smiled as she looked at her fellows and nodded, "Where was Ven asleep?"

Aqua came around beside them, "In the main hall on the middle throne. C'mon, I'll show you."

Everyone followed, deciding they could join Naminé in this journey. Aeros was taking everything in with an appreciative eye, as Ienzo also enjoyed the warmer tones of the Castle. He _had_ died here, afterall. Ienzo had actually been shocked at his own initial reaction, nearly collapsing as the fear he'd felt in death had overcome him for a moment before he had managed to recover.

Riku had backed off when Ienzo had flinched at his coming near, so Terra and Ventus had been left to help him. They had then gone to the classroom they used for their lessons and rested there as Ienzo warmed up to the Castle in its lived state.

Naminé looked around the main hall in wonder, Roxas and Xion quiet as they watched her for any sign of fear. Aqua went ahead and paused at the bottom of the short set of stairs in front of the middle seat and waved her hand, "When I sealed the Castle, this is where I'd placed him. When I sealed it, this area became a much smaller room, with only one seat."

Naminé slowly nodded, fascinated at how different, warm, and welcoming it all was.

A whistling could be heard off in the distance, and at first the Artist thought she was imagining it.

That was until she took in Aqua going pale, so she glanced back at Terra who also looked perturbed. No one else seemed to be reacting to the whistling, though they were clearly trying to find the source.

Everyone but Ventus who was turned in a very particular direction, still as he intently listened. It took a moment for her to realize he was humming softly with the whistling.

A specter- _no._ Naminé recognized it as a Memory, similar to the phantoms the Castle had shown Sora on his journey while it was still lost to Oblivion. Yet, it didn't hide that it wasn't real, as they all could see through the young man, though he seemed solid enough.

Low tipped black fedora with red cream and black feather, black and grey clothes, black cowboy boots, and short shaggy grey-black hair. The man's eyes were overshadowed as he stopped near Ventus, the blond seeming to snap out of it as he took a step back somewhat startled. The phantom tipped his hat up as his grey-blue eyes were made visible, ' _Good to see you moving around and healthy, Ven._ '

Ventus blinked as he slowly nodded, "T-thanks?"

The memory smirked as he noted Aeros and wandered over to him, _'Hmn, to think I'd get the pleasure of meeting a World chosen Master._ '

The laid back Memory was circling the Islander as Aeros watched him wearily and with some confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

The man hummed as he kept his hands in his pockets, ' _Well. Normally others such as yourself don't leave their homeworlds… so this is actually a novelty. The Castle honestly can't say it's met a World Master such as yourself in at least a handful of centuries._ ' The phantom nodded as he took a few steps away before looking over all of those present. He took a hand out and fiddled with his hat's brim for a moment, ' _Name's Brain. I'm the Castle's first recorded Memory._ '

Terra and Aqua glanced at one another before also glancing at Ventus who missed the look. Naminé was gripping Roxas and Xion's hands as they all stood wearily watching.

Brain observed them all for another long moment before moving towards Naminé, stopping the moment she took a half step back. The phantom also took a step back as Xion and Roxas reacted protectively. Brain huffed lightly as he put his hand back into his pocket, ' _The Castle will never be able to apologize to you enough, Naminé._ '

The Artist frowned as she took an aggravated step forward, her hands tightly gripping her support, "The Castle is a _building_. It's not a living _thing,_ why even bother apologizing?"

Brain's Memory observed her before calmly responding, ' _Because it_ is _a building. The Castle is a shelter. Its purpose was to keep those placed into its care safe. Ventus was protected, and yet you who appeared within it- one of whom was born in its sealed state were left to those who were forcibly placed in authority over you. The Castle failed at its most basic function, and so it carries much regret._ '

Naminé glared at the phantom, "But it's still an inanimate _thing._ "

Brain smiled bitterly as Ventus took in a sharp breath to respond, "The Castle has Authority, Naminé."

Everyone turned their gaze to Ventus as he clenched and unclenched his fist in slight confusion as he tried to formulate how to respond, "A Master can use the Authority of the Castle to pressure those under it. It can press against them, make them uncomfortable, or force them to follow certain 'laws' within its walls. It can change how one is allowed to defend themselves, or keep them from freely moving within it."

Xion frowned, "But I never really experienced anything like that when I returned here… I mean, I did get a really bad headache when I first arrived, but…" She paused as she suddenly realized with a soft gasp, "Wait, the Castle was trying to keep me out?"

The Memory nodded as he looked between Xion and Roxas, ' _Both of you, actually. The Castle was unable to overcome Xion as she had also been born within this Castle. However, Roxas couldn't be allowed past the entryway._ '

Roxas frowned, "I was just trying to find Xion, though!"

Brain sighed, ' _Yes, but you held a part of Ventus within you- you would have collapsed the protection Aqua had placed to protect him from outsiders. If you had gotten through the first floor, you would have opened the door immediately to the Chamber of Waking._ '

Roxas froze, wide eyed as did Aqua. The Master took a few steps forward, "But the Master said that only _I'd_ be able to find my way through the Castle without hindrance!"

Brain gave her a sardonic smile, ' _Yes, but the Castle recognized the pieces of Ventus within Roxas, just as it did with Xion._ ' Xion stiffened at that as Brain continued, ' _The Castle was to protect Ventus, so because those two in their incomplete states held parts of Ventus… they would have been able to surpass those protections and be welcomed as those who were to be protected._ '

Aqua gasped as she understood.

The Castle was almost tricked, but had just barely managed to keep those who could undo everything from getting through.

Xion bowed her head, "I had no idea…" Roxas nodded as he was also distressed by this.

What would the Organization have done with Ventus's sleeping body had they found it?

Naminé looked away as Brain refocused on her, ' _Be that as it may. This is precisely why the Castle_ must _apologize for the sins of Lauriam and Elrena. They will not go unscathed for the way they treated you, Daughter of the Castle._ '

The Artist tensed at the Memory's words, fear running through her bones before she qualmed it for anger, "I'm no _Daughter_ of yours."

Brain smiled bitterly, ' _Still, you will always be welcome here. Return where you may, but this place will always welcome you._ ' The phantom abruptly turned to Terra as his message to the Artist was complete, ' _Oh Child of Earth who carries my blood, though you failed and have gone through trial and tribulation, I now humbly ask of you: Will you or will you not once more take your test of Mastery and show us the Mark of your endeavors?_ '

Terra froze, not expecting the Castle to focus on him. He took in a sharp breath, "But-"

Brain waved a hand, ' _Today we have three Masters. Master Riku who traverses Dreams and Worlds alike while walking the path towards Dawn. Master Aqua, the ruler of this Land and the one who came victorious over the Realm of Darknesses solitude. Master Aeros, a Master chosen by the World of Destiny Islands and one who can distinctly feel the depths of the Heart- whether it is steeped in Dark or of Light… There are those here from more than one World, those were directly and indirectly effected by your possessed body. All of these together along with a Union Leader are here to Judge you accordingly. The Castle has determined it is time, take it._ '

Terra looked at everyone that surrounded them. He stared at Ventus for a long moment as he thought back to his father's letter. He then met Aqua's gaze as she slowly nodded.

It would help them in the Dark Realm, he could feel it in his Heart, so with that in mind he turned to the Phantom Memory and nodded, "I accept."

Brain motioned to the three chairs, ' _Master Aqua, Master Aeros, and Master Riku, please take a seat on the dias. Union Leader Ventus, watch as your friend and companion earns his long-awaited Mark… and the rest of you. Study this so that you might be prepared for your own Mastery._ '

Terra positioned himself where he had a decade earlier as he turned away from the three Masters as Brain stood across from him. The Memory opened his arms and three glowing orbs appeared that had an intermingling of violet. From one shaped a boy with swirled silver hair, aqua eyes, red scarf, and adventuring clothes. The middle formed a girl with long black hair, brown eyes, black jacket with pleated skirt, and white top. The third formed a young Ventus, clearly so much different as he seemed closer to eleven than the twelve years Aqua and Terra had met him as.

The three phantom Union Leaders summoned their Keyblades, Ephemer and Skuld with their Starlights, while Ventus summoned Missing Ache. The three got into position as Terra summoned Earthshaker, completely taken by surprise by how solid they all seemed.

Brain raised a hand, ' _Begin!_ '

T-a-V-cNc-R-x-R-cNc-X-v-A-cNc-R-t-R

Terra passed his Mark, allowing Naminé to witness a truly spectacular event. Aeros had been the final deciding factor in it, as he could feel the presence of Darkness more acutely than the others. He also had no bias, as he was not close to Terra and was a true observer, and Ienzo had agreed with his observations. It was unanimous.

A few more weeks passed, Ventus continuing to get vague flashes of Memory as he had migraines that came and went for both long and short periods of time as Chirithy fretted over him.

Finally Aqua confessed to their plan of going to the Realm of Darkness, Ventus and Terra acting in a manner to soften the suddenness of it, to ensure the three under their tutelage understood that the three would stick together.

Roxas and Xion had expressed their concerns, while Riku understood and gave his blessings.

Terra quietly pulled him aside just as they were leaving, "When you arrive tomorrow… Aqua and I have decided to leave the care of this Land to you."

Riku took in a sharp breath, "Me? But I-"

Terra smiled at him reassuringly, "The three of you can still come here and learn as you always have. Ienzo can continue teaching you and Lea can finally get some training in. This Land can't be left to rot, Riku. So long as at least one Keyblade Wielder is here with the intent to Guard this Land, it's fine if you leave to do what your Heart leads."

Riku searched his gaze for a long moment before slowly nodding, "Alright, I understand." He took a step back and bowed slightly, "Thank you for trusting me."

Terra laughed softly, "The feeling's mutual. See you tomorrow, Riku."

The teen stood there for a moment longer before he half turned, "Is there anything more you needed to teach me..?"

Terra smirked, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Riku nodded before he left to return the Gummiship.

The past few months had seemed too short, yet he knew it also felt like this day might never come.

He placed a hand on his chest, ' _I still almost can't believe I'm a Master now…_ ' Terra turned and contemplated. Starting tomorrow, who knew the next he'd shower or sleep, so he'd indulge in what few pleasures the few hours of sunlight would lend him.

T-a-V-cNc-R-x-R-cNc-X-v-A-cNc-R-t-R

It was nearly midnight when Ventus finally forced himself to go to his room and at least lay down. He needed to rest as much as possible for the journey they were about to partake in.

Ventus knew they were supposed to do this. They felt unified in the idea that they had to search the Realm of Darkness, to ensure that Sora hadn't been abandoned to it.

The blond took off his chest straps and stared at the symbol of apprenticeship as he thumbed it. He may have had his problems with Master Eraqus, but he was glad to have been his student, to have had the chance to meet Terra and Aqua.

They were the best four years of his life- he knew it.

Ventus gently set it down before he removed his vest and unbuckled his waist armor. He checked his skin for any irritation from it, still growing little by little everyday as he was left unsure of how they would adjust his armor from then on.

Riku assured him the Good Fairies could adjust it for him, but they had the terrible habit of arguing, and he wasn't being hurt by it just yet.

He set it down just as a knock came from the door. He startled and released it too quickly as it dropped off the chair and crashed onto the floor.

Both sides of the door froze as Aqua quietly inquired, "You alright Ven?"

He cleared his throat as he bent down to pick it up, "Y-yeah, uh…" He set it down properly before glancing down at himself, "Did you need something..?"

Aqua paused, "I wanted to talk, but if now's not a good time-"

Ventus snatched his vest and threw it on as he went to the door and quietly opened it, "No it's fine." He moved away so she could enter as he quickly buttoned the vest. He then turned as she watched him with a raised eyebrow, "It's so weird to see you without a jacket…"

The blond rubbed his hair as he chuckled softly. "Y-yeah…" He observed her for a moment before he sat with a flop onto the side of his bed, "So? What's up, Aqua? Last minute jitters?" He smirked boyishly with his hands in his lap as she felt her face flush slightly as she glanced away.

Aqua spoke quietly as she looked to him again, motioning at the bed, "Can I sit by you?"

Ventus nodded as he watched her, vaguely confused but going with it anyway.

Aqua sat down close to him on his left, their knees nearly touching as he was vaguely startled by her proximity. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it still wasn't like usual. He watched her carefully as she bowed her head for a moment, thinking before sitting up straighter as she stared ahead at his wall. She was in a simple purple night top and soft leggings and Ventus couldn't help but notice as she nervously fiddled with her fingers.

"Ven… did I ever tell you what the Darkness did to mess with me?"

He hummed as he glanced away, staring at his socks as he thought it over before softly responding, "Visions of Terra and I?"

"Mmhmm. And I told you guys about the Mirrors… and the other Me, right?"

"Yeah."

Aqua breathed deeply for a long moment as she collected her thoughts, "I thought about you a lot, while wandering the Dark." He looked to her as she clasped her hands together, "It showed me an image of you in Snow White's coffin."

Ventus blinked, "Snow White died?!"

Aqua blinked as she looked at him a moment before looking away, "W-well, I guess? Something happened to her, and the Dwarves were weeping… and then… A Prince came and… kissed her." She turned her head away slightly as she blushed.

Ventus stared at her wide eyed as he suddenly realized, "Aqua-" He blushed as he ruffled his hair and turned his head away from her, "Oh."

Aqua chuckled at herself, "I honestly got delirious enough to wonder, what if I'd tried kissing you? Would you have woken up, instead of being left to sleep all alone all that time..?" She sighed longingly, "It was embarrassing and foolish to think at the time… But the Darkness pulls at your innermost thoughts, and…" She bowed her head, "It made me realize a lot about myself. A lot of bad things… but my thoughts of you kept me together and brave." She took a breath, "I now have both of you back. That's enough."

Ventus studied her for a long moment. She glanced at him and blushed, turning her gaze away again, "I'm just thinking out loud, Ven."

The blond frowned, "Aqua…"

She slumped as she bowed her head, "I remember what you said before everything. That we'd wait to talk about this sort of thing again until we were older… Sure, we went to a handful of Worlds all on our own, met so many new people… We've even changed." She smiled bitterly, "But we're still immature with little understanding of the Worlds."

Ventus took in a deep breath and sighed, leaning back onto his hands as he stared up at his ceiling, "But you've been thinking about it. More than I've had the chance to."

Aqua shrugged, "So? We haven't really grown."

Ventus studied her profile. She had gone through so much, and he was regaining his Memories in strange fragmented pieces.

Aqua might think she was the loose canon of the group, but it was really his own Memories that were his undoing.

He'd lived a life he forgot. He'd had four years to gain a new sense of self. He'd killed himself in futility, thinking he was saving his friends, only to find out years later they had all suffered terrible burdens.

Ventus had gained a second childhood in Sleep, nestled within Sora's Heart as he'd dreamed through the boy's growing days.

The Memories were even vaguer when he lived vicariously through Roxas and even Xion to an extent.

He'd managed two lifetimes, maybe three, and had cheated time itself to end up here.

He spoke soft and hoarse, "Aqua… what do you want?"

She looked at him unsure of herself and afraid as he sat up properly, his left hand still behind him while he rested his right in his lap. She chewed on her lip as she lowered her gaze and tried to figure out just what it was she had hoped to accomplish. Finally, Aqua licked her lips as she nodded to herself, her eyes bearing into his as she spoke soft and insecure, "I'd like to kiss you."

Aqua blushed at her admission, but kept focused on him. He felt himself blush, a strange warmth building in his chest, "Just a kiss?"

She nodded, "You said we should wait until we're older."

He laughed lightly as he felt more embarrassed, "Yeah. Alright." Ventus locked onto her gaze warmly. "A kiss."

Aqua felt butterflies and warmth in her chest. The two of them tried to figure out how to kiss without making total fools of themselves, suddenly both nervous as they would try to go for it only for one to pull back in panic. They couldn't help but laugh at their own immaturity, but finally Aqua took the initiative and braced her left hand against Ventus's right shoulder to gently bring him closer as Ventus reached up with his right hand to lighty cup her face at the end of her jaw and slightly buried his fingers into her hair. She then cupped his cheek with her right hand as Ventus leaned further onto his left arm, clenching his fist into the blanket for some stability as Aqua carefully tipped his face up and gently met his lips. It was short and sweet, yet Aqua couldn't help but kiss him again, all innocent softness as they watched each other with half closed eyes. It was only when Aqua began to lengthen the kisses as he found himself pulling her back to him time and again when Ventus began to realize this was too much as he softly whispered, " _Aqua._ " His voice was strangely deep and husky and she gasped softly before kissing him one last time as she ran her tongue over his lips, causing him to gasp and open up to her as she immediately pulled back in shock. They sat frozen for a moment, both realizing they had no idea what they were still doing, the situation derailing for no particular reason other than teenage fantasy.

Ventus closed his mouth, clenching his teeth as Aqua stood abruptly, teetering as she stood too quickly while Ventus steadied her by holding her arm. They looked to one another for a long moment as Aqua felt particularly foolish, but neither of them were particularly sure what to do as they giggled softly at themselves.

Finally, Aqua released the pent up tension with a sigh as she carefully bent forward and kissed Ventus at the top of his forehead before whispering huskily, "Goodnight Ven."

Ventus couldn't help the thrill that went through him as he recalled the way she'd greeted him after finally managing to wake him up.

He responded similarly, "Goodnight Aqua, sweet dreams."

She smiled with a nod before carefully stepping back from him, watching him for a long moment before letting herself out with fluid grace, a soft click of the door and she was gone.

Ventus gently traced his lips as he breathed out shakily, slowly leaning forward and burying his face into his hands. He felt too hot, his skin sensitized in a way he'd never felt before, and a heavy warmth in his belly.

If this was what it was like to be a normal teenager, then they were definitely ill-prepared. He laughed at himself, feeling stupid as he rubbed his face tiredly as the thought crossed the back of his mind in a weird sort of happiness, ' _Did I just make out with Aqua?_ '

He groaned and pushed himself to stand.

He needed to change and go to bed, but first, maybe he'd throw himself into an ice cold shower to clear his thoughts.

_It was a plan._

**T-a-V-cNc-R-x-R-cNc-X-v-A-cNc-R-t-RT-a-V-cNc-R-x-R-cNc-X-v-A-cNc-R-t-R**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, be safe and well!


	7. To Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's honestly really disheartening that no one's reviewed this story at all. Like, I've had zero feedback on both FFN and AO3 and uh… I'm surprised I'm still writing this because I am not a very self motivated person. Is my story not interesting? Does my writing suck with this level of nothing? Is anyone enjoying this? I don't know. It takes me hours to write these chapters because I'm trying to do a good job, is it even worth it?

T-a-V-cNc-R-x-R-cNc-X-v-A-cNc-R-t-R

Ventus was glad he managed to sleep well, so he was a little startled to open his door to find a nerve-wracked Aqua. She was flustered and jumped when he opened his door. He stared at her in confusion, "You ok, Aqua?"

She flushed as she minded her fingers close to her chest, a warmth to her cheeks as she glanced away from him and spoke softly, "Uh, I- S-sorry about last night."

Ventus blanked out for a second before he huffed, "I'm not upset."

Aqua made a few abandoned motions before slumping, her hands clasped at her waist as she had her head bowed, "But it still went further than I'd meant it to."

Ventus shifted and placed his hands on his hips, observing her for a long moment, "I won't disagree with that, but I don't regret that it happened. You've been struggling with this for a long time…" He tilted his head and softly inquired, "Are you ashamed?"

Aqua gasped, looking to him in startled realization, "I-...maybe..? I don't know why though…" She bowed her head and frowned.

Ventus moved closer to her before taking one of her hands in his and tugged on her lightly, "C'mon."

She blinked as she watched him, "Huh?"

Ventus smiled, "Let's go for a quick walk. Terra'll get suspicious, but there's no point letting you feel this way when we're going to be going to the Realm of Darkness together."

Aqua allowed herself to relax with a sigh, gripping Ventus's hand in return, "...You're right. If I let myself feel this way, the Darkness will only toy with me."

Ventus agreed, "Mmhmm."

She smiled as she let him guide her along, "It's really ok?"

Ventus nodded, "We certainly won't be able to do anything like that once we leave here. If the Darkness was already teasing you over your feelings for me, why give it more ammunition?"

Aqua hummed as she thought it over, "You're right…"

Ventus looked at her, "I also think it has a little something to do with the ideas you still have from your home World. To be prim and proper, and to do things in what is considered the correct order."

Aqua started as she looked at him in surprise. He was grinning at her as she realized he was right. The only one ashamed here was herself. She shook her head, "Sometimes I wish I knew what sort of upbringing you had, Ven."

He chuckled, "A Keyblader's upbringing apparently. You saw those books."

Aqua huffed, recalling some of the titles she and Terra had chuckled over, "I can't believe you found all of them." Ventus smiled widely, turning his face away from her as he snickered to himself. She raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny, Ven?"

Ventus finally turned to her, a mischievous look to him, "We didn't get rid of _all_ of them."

She stopped, staring at him as he couldn't help his mirth, " _Sweet Light_ Ven, you were thirteen! You didn't _keep_ any of them, did you?!"

He laughed raucously, "I _did_. Only because they were actually well written _novels_ instead of cheap porno literature."

Aqua pouted at him as he gently tugged her along again, "I can't believe you. I know you had your focuses, but you were supposed to be _innocent._ "

He laughed loudly before he hid his mouth behind his free knuckle as he coughed lightly to get himself under control. "I'm sorry for ruining that for you, Aqua."

She huffed as she thought it over, "So is that why you're not… upset?"

He shrugged, "I mean… It's not like it was a particularly strong thought on my mind, but I _have_ done some things on purpose to see how you'd react."

Aqua glared at him as he quickly panicked, "Not- not often! Like, barely _ever,_ but I was able to pick up on the fact you had _some_ sort of _like_ for me."

Aqua blushed as she glanced away from him, "So you teased me."

Ventus rolled his eyes, " _No,_ I just noticed your reactions and went with it. I'm sorry."

Aqua sighed lightly, squeezing his hand for a moment, "Well, with Terra around it's not like we're going to do anything."

Ventus hummed, "No… but maybe when we come back, we could talk properly..?"

Aqua thought it over for a long moment before stopping. He paused with her and turned slightly to watch her more easily. Slowly she nodded, "Yeah… but are you sure about that?"

Ventus tilted his head for a moment before slowly nodding, "We've already lost a decade… and if you've held onto your feelings for me this long, I'm willing to give it a try."

She observed him for a long moment, searching him, "You aren't just going along with this to spare my feelings, are you?"

"No." Ventus glanced around before he motioned for her to lean down. She did so with a vaguely confused look but a strange knowing smile on her face as he met her halfway and kissed her. It was only for a short moment, but when he pulled away he looked her directly in the eyes, "I respect you a lot Aqua, I'd never string you along just to spare your feelings. Also, there's a reason I told you not to mother me."

She blushed as she straightened her posture and lightly covered her lips, embarrassed, "Oh."

He tugged her again gently, "We better meet up with Terra and Riku before they get suspicious."

Aqua nodded as she let him guide her. Her chest felt lighter, after agonizing that she'd messed up the evening before.

It was only when they got near the top of the stairs as they neared the main hall that Ventus winked at her and slowly released her hand, running ahead as he made a show of himself.

They still had so much to learn about themselves and each other.

R-x-R-n-L-i-XxX-i-L-n-R-x-R

It didn't take long after Terra, Aqua, and Ventus had left that Riku understood just why it was that they insisted a Wielder absolutely had to be present on this land.

The World seemed to worm its way into his bones, making the idea of leaving it alone for even a minute _wrong_ in a way he hadn't felt in some time.

It was like when he had worn the Seeker's face. It was wrong, even if he'd accepted it at the time.

He rubbed his arm, looking around the main hall before leaving it behind. He had things he needed to do, but clearly he needed some sort of rotation plan.

He messaged the others, enquiring if anyone would be willing to help him out. Soon enough they figured out a rotation for Guarding the land, Lea asking if Isa could also join them when he wasn't busy.

So long as the Castle didn't mind, he had no problem with it.

It took one week for Riku to understand just how demanding the Castle was, and found himself annoyed he hadn't been warned about it.

Unfortunately for him, the Castle hadn't nagged Aqua and the others for a reason.

T-a-V-cNc-R-x-R-cNc-X-v-A-cNc-R-t-R

Riku had been having a nice dream. Honestly, it was rare he had such pleasant sleep, so when he woke up to the see-through Memory of Ansem Seeker of Darkness, he groaned and pulled his covers over his face, " _ **Really?**_ "

The Memory chuckled, ' _Come now boy, didn't you say you'd miss me?_ '

Riku grumbled, "I take it back."

Ansem chuckled, ' _Well, unfortunately there's an important task I need for you to carry out._ ' Riku pulled the blanket down as he looked incredulously at the Memory. The phantom huffed, ' _I need you to do this. The Castle earnestly requests your cooperation, Master Riku. I could not ask this of Aqua and the others._ '

Riku sighed heavily before sitting up, glaring at Ansem, " **What.** "

' _The Memorial the children put up for Master Eraqus… the Castle needs you to retrieve the Master Keyblade._ '

Riku stared blankly as he slowly took in that information before squinting, "Does the Castle think it's funny?"

Ansem sighed and rolled his eyes, ' _Boy. Eraqus was a beloved Guardian, I didn't want to hurt those children's feelings by making them dismantle their memorial._ '

Riku sighed as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, "But everyone's going to be mad at _me._ "

Ansem shrugged, ' _An unfortunate part of Mastery._ '

Riku shook his head as he got up and ready for the day as the Memory faded away.

After taking his time to eat a granola bar and drink some tea, he set out towards where Master Keeper was placed. He took his time, enjoying the breeze and sunlight as he did as the Castle bid of him.

When he arrived, he realized the flower wreath was wilted and drying, coming to the abrupt understanding that the three of them had clearly been visiting it daily to keep it fresh.

A wave of guilt passed through him as he frowned, gently removing the three wayfinders from their places. He carefully pocketed them as he moved to remove the wreath from its place. He set it down on the ground as he straightened up and grasped the hilt.

Riku bit back a yell of pain as he hissed, "Oh come on!"

The Keyblade was angry, nearly vibrating in his grip as he pulled it out of the dirt.

_I was not repaired by one only to be left outside in useless memoriam by another!_

Riku sighed, somewhat getting used to the Keyblade's bite on his hand, "Sounds great. I'm here to take you in, so can you… _not_ bite me?" He was annoyed.

The Keyblade seemed to ponder this as it searched his Heart more thoroughly than any other he'd come into contact with before. He nearly squirmed at how intense it was, frowning deeply as he glared at it.

_Hmm… I see. Very well then, temporary Guardian of the Land of Departure, Riku. I give you my thanks, for I am_

_**Master's Fortitude** _

The stinging in his right hand stopped, and Riku allowed himself to relax with a sigh as he dismissed it. He then stared at the hole left behind the ground as he tried to decide what to do about it. He ruffled his hair before pulling out his Gummi Phone and messaging Naminé for ideas.

There wasn't an artistic bone in his body, but he didn't want Terra, Aqua, and Ventus to return to an empty hole and a trashed wreath.

They'd be upset enough as it was.

R-x-R-n-L-i-XxX-i-L-n-R-x-R

Roxas, Xion, and Naminé arrived via Light Corridor. Naminé had finally managed a bit of a wardrobe change as she wore black sandals, dark purple capris, black tank, and a purple cropped jacket with star shaped silver studs that had its sleeves rolled up. The three of them were carrying various supplies as they crowded around the hole Master Keeper had left behind.

Naminé hummed as she glanced around, "Did you find a nicely sized smooth stone like I requested?"

Riku nodded as he pulled out a tall oval stone. It was smooth from years of water wear. The four of them looked it over for a moment, all unanimously deciding it was perfect. Riku carefully moved to set it down over the hole. Xion then summoned Isa's Claymore, placing it flat side down as Roxas hopped on top of it to push it into the dirt so it wouldn't easily roll away. After a few careful hops he stepped down, the Claymore disappearing as they made any final adjustments to straighten it.

Naminé then took a paint brush and carefully wrote Master Eraqus in neat rows going downward. They let it set for a moment before Roxas used Oathkeeper to laser burn with controlled beams of Light what Naminé had written. They stood tense as Roxas carefully carved. It was delicate work that forced a different sort of control than he was used to, but it was still a good sort of training.

After that Xion and Naminé got to pulling out various perennial flowers. Spiked Speedwell, Lavender, and Baptisia. There were a few other varied plants, but they didn't want to take up too much room so that Aqua and the others could have a chance to add in their own preferences. They carefully removed the surrounding grass and created a small pleasant dirt oval around the stone. Carefully each plant bundle was placed. White, purple, and yellow carefully arranged around the stone until it was done. Roxas and Riku then began to place slightly larger than palm sized stones around the tilled dirt to help designate the area of the small garden until they met in the middle behind the stone.

The finishing touch was a small rectangular slab of granite with a groove carved into it in front of the marker. There, Riku carefully placed each Wayfinder, the necklaces twisted to try and keep them out of the dirt as the tiny charms at their ends were also carefully tucked into the stone.

It was late afternoon when they finished, stepping back as they observed their work.

They all turned to one another with a happy nod, pleased with the job they'd done to replace Master Eraqus's Memorial.

They turned to wash up from their work and eat when they were startled at the sight of Young Eraqus's Memory. He smiled at them as he gave them a short bow in thanks before he faded away.

One day, years in the future while caring for the garden, it would be found that there was an 'X' messily engraved near the base in the back of the stone, as if to hide it from the eyes of others. Though they wouldn't understand its significance, the Castle would always remember its Guardian's Will and Memory.

Even the painful ones.

R-x-R-n-L-i-XxX-i-L-n-R-x-R

More and more Lea and Isa came along to train with Roxas and Xion. Naminé would join them once a week as she slowly became more comfortable with the Land as she found it easier and easier to concentrate on the Links of Sora's Memories while there.

Riku would come and go during those times to Radiant Garden to see the Restoration Committee's progress with Sora's Data.

Over time Cid updated all of their phones, some of them noting an extra batch of untouched Data. The blond ex-pilot simply winked with a grin, " _One o'ya'll see the fruits of my labor. Loading this onto all'a y'er phones is merely insurance._ "

_Who were they to argue?_

A couple of months passed with weekly rotations of who would stay at the Land of Departure full time. Even Lea and Isa started to rotate in. Isa would read through the archives, finding past records and notes that he felt were relevant to the Wielder's tutelage. Lea went through Eraqus's study himself while also keeping in mind the notes Aqua and the others had left behind.

And then he found _it_. He couldn't help but laugh as he stood and located Isa deep in a stack of dusty parchment.

"Isa!"

The blue haired man sighed as he rolled his eyes, looking up and turning from his work. His hair was tied into a high bun to keep it out of the way, while his jacket had been discarded on a chair some time ago, " _What,_ Lea?"

Lea shimmied over to him and shoved the notebook into his face. Isa pulled back from it with an annoyed look thrown Lea's way before he took it and read the passage over.

Lea kept snickering and laughing to himself as Isa read the passage over.

It took him a long moment to get past Lea's immature behavior to really understand what was so funny.

He groaned as he leaned back, his face raised towards the ceiling as he gave a side glance at Lea.

A long moment passed, not a single hint of a smile on his face as Lea finally calmed down into a frustrated slump, "Oh c' _mon_ Isa. Tell me that's _not_ totally hilarious. Just think if it were Roxas or Xion who'd done that."

Isa barked a laugh as he straightened out and covered his mouth, "It's immature, Lea."

The redhead blew a raspberry at his friend as he pulled the notebook out of his hands, snickering at the entry once more as he read it out loud in a reporting tone, "' _The Erotic Novel incident, of which thirteen year old Ventus, Rank Apprentice found over one hundred perverse novels hidden throughout our established records.'_ Dearly _Beloved_ that's funny."

Roxas popped around the doorframe all confused innocence, "Axel, what's an Erotic Novel?"

Lea nearly flung the journal at his friend as he choked, Xion popping up next him in similar confusion. Isa finally laughed raucously as Lea floundered at their innocent expressions. "Uh, well." He cleared his throat with a cough, "You're both still too young for those."

Roxas and Xion gave each other somewhat leery looks before Roxas turned back to Lea, "Is it like the switch thing you tried to explain to me that one time?"

Isa lost it, finally burying his face into his hands as Lea's soul tried to escape his body, "N-no guys. I _really_ should've explained all of that better, but being a Nobody for so long kinda made me forget a particular part of life called romance. I was _really_ wrong to talk about switching a girl's switches, Roxas."

Xion frowned as she seemed to catch on the connotations, "Axel, are you serious? _Switches?_ " Lea flushed as Roxas looked at her confused. _Clearly_ Ruki had been educating Xion and Naminé properly in what it was to be a real girl.

Xion rolled her eyes hard as she pulled Roxas along, "Let's go through Ven's room. I'm pretty sure I saw some interesting books in there…"

Lea tensed as they left, not at all sure what they'd noted but unable to help himself as he thought, ' _Wait, did pure innocent Ventus have Adult Novels in his room? Oh_ _ **no.**_ '

Isa got himself under control as he snickered, "Leave them, Lea."

Lea turned to him panicked, "B-but! Isa!"

Isa rolled his eyes as he got back to what he'd been reading previously, "They're real teenagers now. Someday they'll be enrolled in a real school, with teens talking about sex and drugs like it was the weather."

Lea slumped, "Yeah, but…" He floundered with a sigh, "I'll check in with Ruki and Aeros to see just what it is they've explained…"

Isa hummed, "You do that."

Lea huffed as he walked out, glancing at the journal and snickering again as he read the rest of the report, noting Ventus's sass about the books being Worlds thus preventing a huge book burning.

R-x-R-n-L-i-XxX-i-L-n-R-x-R

Xion held Roxas's hand as they wandered the Castle peacefully after leaving Lea and Isa. They'd trained and had Gummi phone lessons with Ienzo, and were simply making the most of the time they had before dinner.

Roxas was slightly flustered though, "I'm sorry."

Xion raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Roxas shrugged, "Aeros kind of explained some things to me… but I guess I'm a little slow on the uptake."

Xion hummed as she thought it over, "Well, it's not like we grew up like normal people. I'm not really mad, it was Axel who didn't explain well." _Or at all._

Roxas blushed, "I almost sent you a letter after he told me about that."

She raised an eyebrow, "A letter…? What for?"

The blond ruffled his hair as he answered, "I thought I'd made you mad… and since Axel had said girls had switches… I kind of… tried to apologize for flipping your switch."

Xion stopped as she looked at him embarrassed, a somewhat horrified look on her face as Roxas was totally red. He fumbled, "Axel told me it was a bad idea to give it to you, so I didn't, ok!?"

Xion sputtered before she burst out laughing as she leaned on him. He teetered before bracing against her, "It's not funny!" Yet, Roxas couldn't help as he started laughing with her.

"R- _Roxas._ Oh my goodness, I'm glad you never sent that because that _totally_ sounds wrong."

He kept his eyes glued to the floor as he tensed, "W-really? In what wa- _ **oooooh.**_ " If Roxas could've gone any redder he would have. He could've sunk through the floor as he used his free hand to cover his face, "I didn't _mean_ it like that, though! I was just trying to apologize!"

Xion finally got ahold of herself as she simply giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "I know."

She stepped back and froze, realizing what she'd done as she felt herself go totally red. Both of them were just frozen in the middle of the hall, practically ready to burst into flame from their own embarrassment.

Roxas recovered first, clearing his throat and adjusting his collar while looking to the side as he squeezed her hand, "Maybe we should go outside." Xion nodded vigorously as she let him lead the both of them out in silence. She was looking to her opposite side as Roxas finally started to glance at her from time to time as they made their way down the front stairway. Finally Xion looked at him, a light blush still present on her face as he smiled at her awkwardly, "You're one of the most important people to me, Xion."

She slowly nodded, a more peaceful smile resting on her face, "So are you Roxas, you're one of the most important people to me too. I wouldn't be here without you." She squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back with a nod, a light blush on his cheeks and a gentle look on his face as he then turned a tad conspiratorial, "We can't let Axel notice. He'll totally make fun of us."

Xion huffed as she nodded, "He'll tease us until we start hitting him with Struggle bats."

Roxas contemplated with a hum, "Isn't that a little too nice?"

" _Roxas,_ we're not actually trying to hurt our best friend." He gave her a flat look while she finally relented as she explained with a giggle, "They _do_ kinda hurt enough to make a point."

Roxas nodded triumphantly as they made their way to the plateau, hand in hand as they slowly started to talk about various things, and what it meant to really be _People_ in the many Worlds so full of others.


	8. Converge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouraging reviews.
> 
> As for the one guest reviewer (which was also my first review on this story on either site) who stated their preferred ships that have nothing to do with my story and nothing else while ignoring my repeated reminders throughout VtD's series that TerQua squicks me out- Rude (did you like the story at all? I don't know). I'll give the benefit of the doubt that you might not have read any other part of Vulpes to Dandelions to catch that memo in more than one author note, but wow was I left to mentally rant at that review all day since FFnet sent it to me twice.

D-e-P-a-R-t-U-r-E-t-o-D-a-R-k-R-e-A-l-M

Four months came and went since Aqua, Terra, and Ventus had gone into the Dark Realm. Sometimes those left behind would try to see if their Gummi phones would reach, but as they had already known from Riku's journey there, they were out of range. Still, sometimes the urge to message the trio became too much, and an undelivered message would sit in their chats.

Pictures were taken and saved.

Thoughts saved into electronic journals.

Isa was still very much-so a paper-and-pen man, but he was slowly cataloguing information into a laptop he'd had Cid build for him. It was a little rough around the edges, but it made inputting any stray bit of what seemed like important information into a large spreadsheet for future archival use.

Roxas and Xion had occasionally ransacked Ventus's room for various reading materials once they'd realized the eclectic collection he'd had (while keeping his more questionable reading materials safely hidden). In doing so, they had found Ventus's own notes on the unusual topics and materials each Library or study had that he'd been to. This had helped Isa exponentially in Data collection.

It allowed him specific focus, and he was able to more easily determine if something was more outdated than another, or if a topic had been left to obscurity that shouldn't have been by previous Masters.

Clearly the Land of Departure had needed an organizational overhaul for a few centuries, but no one had deemed it an important enough issue to rectify. Fortunately for future Wielders and those in the present, Isa was very much so the man for the task of organization.

He'd had his role in the first Organization for a reason, and with the difficulty he'd had in trying to find a suitable job for himself as well as a place to call home, he was able to feel like he was actually doing something that was beneficial to everyone at his own pace. It was a small comfort, and a way he could quietly atone while keeping out of the way.

However, the Castle could read the Hearts of its inhabitants.

It was pleased with Isa's work. It also knew he had a deep desire to find his friend that had been lost.

The Mysterious Girl, _X,_ who had disappeared.

(Whose true and original body was safely nestled in its deepest basement awaiting the day they all could one day awaken.)

The Memory that had silently startled him and Lea during Terra's Mark of Mastery.

It had chosen the Union Leaders for a reason.

 _Something was coming,_ so it had started pulling away the cobwebs in Ventus's Memory.

The Children needed all the help they could get, and if Isa was still so set on finding Skuld, it would give him a greater means of which to do so. It knew Isa could not be left to mere bookwork, no matter how important.

He could have Greater Purpose.

Isa was reading over a particularly delicate scroll, immediately entering it into the laptop at his side as its fragility concerned him. Whether it was a truly important scroll or not, the information it held could not be lost.

His hair was in a bun again so he wouldn't have to deal with it in his way. Hours went by as he carefully transcribed the piece of parchment before finally deciding he needed to rest his eyes for a moment. Gently he placed it on the desk he had begun to drag around with him for this purpose and let his hair down.

He stretched out his back, leaning far back onto the chair he closed his eyes, his face raised as he breathed calmly.

The children were able to warm up to him this way, Lea was able to spend time with all of them in their shifts from lessons, to practice, to free time. The solitude was never piercing, even if it was tedious.

He felt pleasant. His shaky emotions were allowed to slowly remember and reestablish themselves without overwhelming him.

It had been why he had been unable to keep the job he had attempted to start at. He thought he could deal with clerical work, but found himself unable to deal with the reality of _emotions._

He'd excused himself from the job himself, having found a tentative purpose in the Land of Departure.

It was _good_ work.

Isa had lulled into something between meditation and dozing when something gentle and almost imagined cupped his left hand. He furrowed his brows and he slowly opened his eyes, only to be startled at the vibrantly energetic eyes of the red scarfed boy that Terra had fought hovering over him slightly to his right. He started as he properly sat up, only for the feeling on his left hand to intensify. He whipped his head to his left as the scarved boy seemed to be chuckling ethereally.

He took a sharp breath as he took in the girl's transparent and sleepy appearance. Skuld's Memory smiled at him pleasantly as Isa gripped his knees, "...You're that girl… the one they called _X._ "

The Memory slowly nodded, _You've been searching for the real me for so long… How could I not acknowledge your effort?_

Isa blinked as the scarved boy happily flopped onto the table beside him, almost making him jump and panic over the fragile materials, only to realize the phantom hadn't disturbed anything as he teased, _The Castle has more for you to do than dusty bookwork, Isa of Radiant Garden._

Isa frowned, glancing between the two phantoms.

He had not been bothered by the Memories of the Castle before this, so it was a little surreal since it seemed to primarily focus on _Keyblade Wielders_ -

Isa gaped silently as he looked between Skuld and Ephemer's Memories, "What is it that you want with me?"

Skuld's eyes closed as she smiled, _Please open your Heart, find purpose and endure with your Dearly Beloved._

Ephemer's Memory straightened and pulled on Isa's other hand, actually pulling him from his seat as Skuld joined in with him. Her eyes stayed closed, a pleased look on her features while Isa's heart hammered in his chest as the Memories pulled him along. "I- I'm not sure what you're planning, but if it's what I think it is, there's no way I'm worthy of a Keyblade!"

Ephemer huffed, _That's your own doubt and self-flagellation that's insisting you can't have one. Did Axel truly deserve one? Or had the Hopes in his Heart allowed for it to become so? Don't you want to be able to stand by their side, no matter what dangers approach?_

Isa's brows furrowed as he frowned, "Can someone as tainted as I truly obtain a Keyblade?"

Skuld squeezed his hand, as barely there as it was, it comforted him. _You didn't forget me, Isa, just as I haven't forgotten you._

Isa clenched his teeth as a painful warmth built in his chest, it was an inexplicable feeling, yet it threatened to bring tears to his eyes. He breathed to try and run the feeling through and out.

The man and two Memories climbed up familiar stairs, coming up to the main hall where the three Master seats resided.

In the center-most seat laid Master Keeper diagonally across the armrests, awaiting the day it would be held once more by another.

The two Memories brought him close before stopping at the base of the stairs. Isa was frozen and captivated, uncertainty in every bone as he looked between them.

Skuld and Ephemer released his hands, both climbing the short steps as they stood on either side of the chair. They summoned spectral versions of their Starlights, raising them over Master Keeper in ceremony, the tips nearly touching. Ephemer spoke first, his voice solid and full of authority, " _This Child has been Chosen, having been observed and found Worthy by this Castle for the sake and future of those who reside here._ "

Skuld then spoke as she opened her eyes fully, voice also strong and full of authority, " _Oh Child, who has held Hope for those who were Lost, ever the Seeker of what was Forgotten. Be granted the chance to Endure, to Grow, and Stand on your own Feet alongside in Unity to those Dear._ "

Master Keeper began to glow with a soft light until it coalesced into a sphere as it floated above it. Together, the two Memories dismissed their Keyblades and took hold of the Light. In Unity they brought the sphere to Isa, who could not resist the sphere's calling lullaby.

He grasped the ball as it transformed into a basic Luxlight Keyblade, Skuld and Ephemer also keeping hold of the hilt over his hands as they continued together.

_**Oh Child of Moonlight  
Be Empowered  
Not by Rage, But by Love  
For Friendship that Endures through Tribulation  
Through Time  
Through Long Suffering  
Stand Tall  
And Find New Purpose in this Gift  
May your Heart Grow Ever Stronger  
So that it may One Day be your Guide** _

The Memories released his hands as they stepped back with a smile before fading away.

Isa stood there for a long time, staring at the basic Keyblade.

He could tell it wasn't a reflection of his Heart, but simply _a Beginning._

Slowly he lowered his arms, his left hand releasing its hold on the hilt as he firmly held the all-too-light blade in his right hand.

_A Light Burden for a Fragile Heart._

One day he would have a Keyblade that truly reflected his Heart like the others, but for now… For now he would take this. He would… allow himself to accept this chance.

He turned and slowly walked toward the main doors before exiting.

As Isa walked in the late evening light, he found himself wandering. The Keyblade gently guiding him past what was familiar to him.

The sun finished setting as the vibrance of a full moon hung close and comforting in the sky.

Its light invigorated him, not towards his Berserk state, but to Peaceful Serenity.

He came upon the base of a waterfall as he was led further down the stream. The bend of water trailed along with a light flow until it met a calm collective in the form of a large pond. Water lilies of varied color floated on top of the still surface as the moon reflected in the water. Slowly he realized small orbs of light the size of fireflies were floating up from the water, tiny rainbow trails singing faint and ancient hymns.

The practice Keyblade spoke softly in a near whisper, _Moonflow. A new piece of land to reflect the new you._

Isa felt the warmth of tears run down his cheeks as he stood at the pond's edge, staring out into its beauty as he was left captivated and soothed.

It was such a surreal experience, yet he now understood the difference of what it meant to reside on these Lands-

And what it meant to be _a part_ of these Lands. To be given its Blessings in the form of being a Champion of the Light, and Protector of the Worlds.

To stand by one's friends against destructive forces.

Isa looked up towards the Moon, staring at its beauty for what could have been forever before slowly closing his eyes as a light breeze gently dried his tears in their itchy trails.

Time had no meaning here.

A light rustle of grass as a voice softly spoke, "Isa."

Slowly he opened half dried lashes to turn his gaze to Lea who stood to the side a couple of paces away, an unreadable look on his face.

Isa smiled slightly, "Lea." He finally dismissed Luxlight as he fixed his posture and turned to his friend, speaking soft and mellow, "Have I been gone for too long?"

Lea searched him for a long moment before nodding, "We were getting kinda worried."

Isa looked down and to the side as he acknowledged that, "I apologize." He looked back to Lea as he casually approached him before taking him by the hand and tugging him lightly back towards the Castle, "I suppose it's about time the Sun had its Moon once more."

Lea allowed Isa to pull him along, somewhat dumbstruck at his unusual show of affection and assertion. It wouldn't seem like much to anyone else, but he knew Isa. He nodded with an affectionate smile, "You bet, it's about time you came around."

Isa huffed with a warmth to his features that had been missing for far too long.

They would change one careful step at a time.

D-e-P-a-R-t-U-r-E-t-o-D-a-R-k-R-e-A-l-M

Seven months in, and Naminé had chosen to finally spend her first night in the Castle with Roxas and Xion closeby in a close knit sleepover.

When it was time for everyone to go to bed for the night however, everyone had chosen to pile up together. Isa and Lea together on one side, Riku close by the door like a guard, and Roxas and Xion on either side holding her hands.

Together they were a sight, but Naminé felt their love and concern for her lingering fears as they stayed by her side through it all. She had _so much_ to tell Kairi, as she kept her errant thoughts in her Gummi Journal despite visiting her Sleeping form often to talk out loud to let her feelings out.

Naminé slept with a smile on her face as they all fell into peaceful sleep.

Slowly, slowly she sunk into a familiar abyss, links, chains, and braided cords surrounded her Heart's form within Dreams.

Gently, carefully, she caressed each one as she faintly searched them.

Her hand caught painfully on a nearly invisible chain.

It was black and brittle, its owner unknown to her.

She lightly traced it to find its source. Sora's face but with distorted features came back to her with an annoyed snarl.

She was gently rebuffed, but for her effort a light blue frayed cord appeared interwoven within the brittle chain. It was a thin and strained thing, the chains protecting the strength left in it from further harm.

Naminé felt shock run through her as a small Hope ignited in her chest.

Gently she coaxed a few of Riku's links to her side as she allowed a single link to come into contact with the light blue thread.

A new Dream could be forged, a clue finally coming into place.

For though Naminé could not gain any further information from the fragile hold she'd gained, this one moment would be enough.

Riku would be able to trace it from there.

Her months of struggling to find meaning to her Power, now that she had become her own Person.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she cried out joyfully-

_Finally, we can perhaps meet once more!_

Skyscrapers and chilled damp streets filtered into Riku's Dreams.

A Luxlight nestled deep within Naminé's Heart as her reward.

D-e-P-a-R-t-U-r-E-t-o-D-a-R-k-R-e-A-l-M

When Aqua, Terra, and Ventus had first arrived in the Dark Realm they had gone strictly with their planned rotation.

Eventually Aqua loosened up as they changed up formations, pairs, and patterns. They slowly found what worked and what didn't as they dealt with the random hordes of Heartless and varied Demon Towers.

However, sometimes Ventus slept too deeply, or froze as agony struck.

It was a planned for problem, but it was still frightening for them all. Yet, Ventus was insistent. He would not be left behind so soon, he would prove himself.

There were times that Aqua and Terra could remove their armors safely, but Ventus was unable to gain such freedom. Covered in the safety of his armor he kept alongside them as the Realm of Darkness began to pull at his bones.

Sometimes Ventus would crawl into Aqua's arms as they rested and softly tell her of how the Realm dragged at him. Being open about what was happening was the main reason he was allowed to stay, that they were able to determine if they could still go on.

The Realm wasn't hurting him psychologically, and though it pulled at him physically, he was able to make up for it with his mental fortitude.

This was where Terra and Aqua had problems. They were physically able to resist the Realm, but it dragged at their minds and brought them to their knees time and again.

Each could not refute the need for the other's presence.

Time was long and short, passing and sterile in stillness.

It was while they were fighting against a horde of Darksides that their worst fears came true. Ventus screamed, the Darkness sinking into an unseen crack in his armor and pulling him into Slumber. He collapsed as his Heart fell into the Dark.

Aqua and Terra's shouts faded away as he faintly noted a pop and Chirithy's voice calling out amidst the chaos he was leaving behind.

He was still alive.

He was simply falling into a deep Sleep.

Ventus wandered the empty abyss as he searched his Heart. There was only a tiredness within him as far as he could tell.

Had he been pulled under for a reason?

Carefully he walked further into the Dark, a strange Feeling Guiding him as he allowed himself to be lead.

A step, a small clink of leftover glass, and suddenly he tripped onto the too-bright glass of Vanitas's Heart Station.

The changes in his other's appearance startled Ventus as Vanitas stared at him in shocked silence until Ventus finally found his voice, "Vanitas?"

Slowly Vanitas nodded, "...Ventus. What are you doing here?"

They spoke at length, gaining information from each other as Ventus felt himself continuously tugged towards Vanitas's broken self.

Could he… could he help stabilize Sora and Vanitas?

Sinking sand couldn't hold together that which was also broken. Sora and Vanitas's cornerstones had been demolished.

He would make a new CornerStone, even if it came at a great Cost to them both.

Ventus approached his other half and embraced him. He closed his eyes as peace came over him despite Vanitas's clear agony.

_Yes…_

_Let me take in your Darkness, as I fill your cracks with my Light._

_We will never be The Same again, but perhaps… perhaps this is how things would have always ended._

_Let us end The Loop once and for all._

_Be Guided as you join together in Accord._

_Let me take back… that small Ache that brought you to me in the first place._

_My Loneliness that allowed for me to be manipulated. Allow me to take ownership of my own Naivete._

_For the Life that was Lost._

_I will take that Darkness, that Sinful Guilt back to myself._

They parted as they exchanged _**(Final)**_ words, "...Until next time."

Ventus awoke to Aqua's tear streaked face and Terra's ashen complexion. Chirithy fretted nearby as Ventus slowly breathed, realizing his helmet had been removed in their concern for him.

Ventus croaked weakly, "We should go back."

Aqua huffed wetly, "You stopped _breathing!_ Of _course_ we're going back!"

Chirithy was now observing him with a tilt in its head, seeming to sense a change in Ventus that the others couldn't yet.

Ventus slowly breathed as he dismissed the rest of his armor, startling his friends as he carefully pushed himself up with slight difficulty. Terra helped balance him as he turned, Chirithy's paw on his leg as he searched the other two with a frown. They all watched each other in tense silence before Ventus finally spoke, "I met Vanitas."

Aqua and Terra were immediately concerned and alert at this, yet Ventus lifted a palm to stop them from speaking as he gave them a sharp look, "He's with Sora. Sora… he's not in the Realm of Darkness. He's somewhere far away… and it's been about a year since he disappeared."

The two gasped at this information. They looked to one another and then back to Ventus as they nodded together. Terra spoke, "We'll find out soon enough if he was lying or not.. Let's go home."

Ventus nodded and turned, summoning not Wayward Wind, but Missing Ache.

Chirithy gasped lightly as it left his side with a pop for now to explain itself further after they returned.

With a spin Ventus opened a Light Corridor on his own without help, much to Aqua and Terra's shock. He turned to them with a vague smile, "Wielders used to come and go from the Dark Realm all the time for missions… this is nothing."

They stared at him in confused wonder as he motioned them ahead, "Let's go home."

Together they left the Dark behind and walked into the Daylight of the Main Hall of the Land of Departure.

The bells rang as the portal closed behind them to welcome them back while Ventus took a few extra steps ahead.

His Heart knew it was Time.

The Castle would finally Judge him, for the Cobwebs had all fallen away.

He was Ventus of Twilight Hills, of the Union of Leopardus, who had been tricked by the Darkness to replace the chosen Dandelion to Lead. Manipulated to create discord at their fragile Beginnings.

A barrier blocked everyone from coming close as they filtered in from the Bell's toll, forcing them to observe as Strelitzia's Memory materialized before them, no white cloak to hide her agonized expression. A scythe of white and black clenched tightly in her hands that was so much like Marluxia's weapon.

Strelitzia strained as tears cascaded down her face, " _You will answer for what you did!_ "

Ventus nodded as he got into position, Missing Ache clenched tightly in his fist as his Medals loaded rustily in the back of his mind.

He would be forced into the Castle's rulings.

The white clad Wielder charged at him, swinging her scythe in precisely timed swings as Ventus blocked. He dove away from her as he tried to figure out how he wanted to face his most painful and hazy Memory, unprepared to truly face this in a manner that could be deemed satisfactory.

But the Castle wouldn't allow him to only Block or Parry, so he was left no choice but to finally strike at her with the ancient medals that felt wobbly in their strength.

Time had bled much out of them, they felt so foreign to him as he quickly ran out of Gauges. With no easy way to restore them he was left with plain physical hits. He'd lost a lot of his experience in gaining Wayward Wind, his Level having been reset when he'd been split.

Strelitzia struck him painfully repeatedly in succession before she tossed him hard into the barrier far from the others as he fell and collapsed. She stood in place, heaving as she watched him wearily, she was clearly tired herself as her Scythe changed into her Starlight. Strelitzia fell onto her hands as she bowed her head in emotional pain, " _Was that Person even saved..?_ "

Ventus pushed himself slowly onto his feet, using Missing Ache to stand unsteadily as he watched her in confusion, "...That Person…? Oh… yeah. The person you were Looking for…" He closed his eyes, "That person… they made it. Ephemer and Skuld… they were their friend, and I met them when we ran into trouble after the War."

Strelitzia's eyes seemed to clear and go soft as she looked at him with a desperate Hope, " _Truly? They were able to become a Dandelion and flee..?_ "

Ventus studied her for a long moment before nodding with a small smile, "Yeah. They were saved."

Strelitzia bowed her head and wept, " _Even though we weren't able to truly meet… They_ _ **made**_ _it._ " She lifted her head as she smiled painfully and cried out, " _Thank goodness! Thank the Light, it was all I had ever wanted! I might have lost my chance to meet them, to become their true Friend… but I'm so happy!_ "

A glow surrounded her as she stood, holding her Starlight to her chest, " _I'm not done just yet… You have to suffer more, but… at least I can find_ some _Peace. They were able to live despite my Death._ " She disappeared in a shower of sparkles as Ventus wondered where her Heart had ended up for the Castle to be able to bring it forth so solidly.

However, the time in the Dark Realm, the pouring out of his Light as he took in darkness to become Balanced.

It all caught up with him as he fell to his knees again unsteady, before falling forward and falling asleep.

Wayward Wind returned to his hand as it whispered into the depths of his Heart, _Despite it all, you have proven your worth. Attain your Mastery Ventus, and release your past to me._

He breathed a sigh as he relinquished it all to his Heart's shape, his Keyblade that reflected him.

Though he had wandered, Wayward as the Wind as he grew up alone in Daybreak, he now had a place to call Home and Friends that Loved and Welcomed him.

His Keyblade changed as it took and accepted his past alongside of him.

_**Wind's Embrace** _


	9. Disclosures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Guest BerserxDuchess: I would absolutely recommend reading the previous entries of the series. I'm writing this assuming you've read through the other parts, otherwise you have no idea who Aeros, Ruki, or Vale are or their background/Sora's set-up in this AU. Next chapter in particular will be impacted by my "trailer/secret ending" lead in from the first entry, Vulpes to Dandelions ch 40. The reading order is on my FFnet profile as of this time (I've been writing this series in an odd order) and AO3 automatically tells you what part of the series you're in. Last chapter for the Ventus/Vanitas full conversation is in Darkness to Sky ch 7. I just try to not rewrite scenes as much as possible, though it's a bit of an inevitability. Strelitzia's memory has also popped up in Eraqus to Wayfinders, so… I do really go back and forth within my story source to connect my own ideas as well as keep close to canon. You don't have to wait for this story to complete to continue onto Dandelions to Vulpes or Darkness to Sky.
> 
> We are now Post-KHMoM ending.

T-a-V-r-X-i-E-k-L-c-I-n-T-a-V-r-X-i-E-k-L-c-I-n

It took everyone present a long confused moment to realize the Castle's barrier had fallen away. They knew they had observed Ventus fighting, but they hadn't understood anything.

This wasn't in a metaphorical sense either, somehow their method of communication was cut off. Ventus and the Memory had spoken in two totally different languages while their Keyblades had left them without translation.

Aqua and Terra were the most bewildered at hearing Ventus and not being able to understand him after all of the time they'd known him.

_It was the Castle's small Mercy to a lonely eleven year old boy._

Once Aqua and Terra finally realized the barrier had fallen away they surged forward, running to their unconscious friend. Everyone had seen the way Ventus's Keyblade had changed. _Had it been a challenge to his Heart, to continue his apprenticeship?_

They didn't know.

Isa, Kairi, Lea, Naminé, Roxas, and Xion ran over to them and hovered close by as Aqua gently turned Ventus over. He was simply asleep, clear dark circles under his eyes that she never recalled having seen before. He was one of the few people who never seemed truly _exhausted._

Gingerly she lifted him into her arms in a princess carry as she turned to the others. She paused with a short gasp, "Kairi! You're awake!"

Kairi nodded with a small and nervous smile, "Riku and I found out where Sora might be… but I'll tell you all about it once Ventus wakes up. We were all just about to try and figure out a way to get into contact with you in the Dark Realm to call you back."

Terra nodded as he motioned Aqua ahead, "Ventus was the one who told us that we should come back." Aqua skirted around them all to bring Ventus to his room as he continued, "Seems he somehow got into contact with Vanitas, who's somehow with Sora. He wasn't overly clear with the details though."

Isa hummed, "It seems we have much to talk about. It's nearing the afternoon, and you all have been gone for about… eight months, was it?" He glanced at Lea as he nodded in affirmation before continuing, "We should prepare a lunch and see if Ventus is able to give his side of things as well before we start going into our own personal details."

Terra agreed with this thoughtline as he relaxed, "Sounds great, though if it's all the same to you guys, I think I'd like to wash up first…"

Xion smiled, "We're not going anywhere. Oh yeah, Ienzo and Even are here. It seems Even had something he wanted to talk to you and I about."

Terra gave her a weird look before nodding, "Got it." He gave them all a small wave, "I'll meet up with you all once i'm good."

They all nodded as he went his own way, the small group turning to one another as they wondered about what had happened.

Kairi took Xion and Naminé's hands and pulled them along towards the kitchen as Isa, Lea, and Roxas followed close behind as they all began to plan out what sort of feast they should put together.

It was going to be an interesting afternoon.

T-a-V-r-X-i-E-k-L-c-I-n-T-a-V-r-X-i-E-k-L-c-I-n

Ventus was still in a deep sleep when Terra found Aqua sitting on the edge of the blond's bed, her hair clearly damp as she still had a towel around her shoulders. She was wearing her casual clothes, soft black leggings and loose night top. He ruffled his hair, "Aqua." He'd opted for dark brown sweats and a loose maroon v-neck shirt.

She turned to him with concern, her hands clasped tightly in her lap and a tenseness in her shoulders. Her eyes became glossy as she softly spoke, "Terra, I'm scared."

The brunette understood. They'd seen Ventus fall into a coma more than once, then got separated for a decade as he slept, and then had witnessed him collapse and stop breathing in the Dark Realm. Terra went over to her and gently pulled the towel from her shoulders over her head as he covered her, shielding her face from him as he gently helped dry her hair. He spoke softly, "I know. I'm scared too."

Aqua grasped her knees, her nails digging into her skin as she gasped softly, trying so hard not to cry but knowing if she didn't allow herself to cry now, it would all burst out later.

Terra breathed with a long sigh as she started crying softly. He let her for a few moments, still dutifully drying her hair before pulling the towel back. Gently he used the corners of it to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry, Aqua."

She looked up at him with a confused muted gasp, "Wh-what are you apologizing for?" She took the towel from him and wiped at her face, feeling miserable and embarrassed.

Terra looked at her helplessly, "That I wasn't strong enough."

Aqua balked, "Terra- that's not... " She seemed unsure how to respond before finally standing up. She studied him for a long moment in slight frustration before she hugged him around the middle, burying her face into his chest tiredly. She leaned against him, "You can't take all of the blame Terra. We all did what we had to to protect each other. You _were_ strong enough."

Terra frowned as he held her, feeling her tears absorb into his shirt, "...Really?"

She huffed wetly, "Stop being so _hard_ on yourself. We're only human."

Slowly he let his shoulders drop as he allowed himself a small moment of weakness. He frowned deeply with emotion, warmth gathering in his eyes as he closed his eyes with a nod. "You're right. I just… I feel like I have so much to make up for…"

Aqua breathed a long sigh, "We have a lot to learn, still."

He could agree with that.

Ventus groaned as they pulled apart quickly, wiping their faces as they hovered close to Ventus. Aqua held her hands close to her chest as she wearily called, "Ven?"

He made a few faces of displeasure before slowly opening his eyes. He blearily blinked up at them before groaning, "I made you guys worried again."

Terra huffed as he decided to ignore that, "How are you feeling, Ven?"

Ventus slowly pulled himself into a sitting position as he seemed to take stock of himself. He placed a hand on his chest, seeming to contemplate for a long moment before slowly nodding, "Better."

They studied him for a long moment as he met their gazes. He allowed them to scrutinize him for a while before he got flustered, "Uh… I guess I've been out for a while?"

They nodded as Aqua reached forward and gently ran her hand through his hair to reassure herself, "You've been asleep for a little over an hour." Ventus grimaced at that, feeling grimy and self conscious as he gently pulled Aqua's hand away from his hair. He definitely felt gross. "Can I wash up?"

Terra glanced back towards the door as he placed his hands on his hips, "Yeah, though you're gonna have to make it quick. I think they were pretty much ready when we checked in a while ago."

Ventus frowned but knew he probably wouldn't have woken up even if they'd tried, "Okay, I'll be out in fifteen?"

The two nodded as they let him hop off his bed and rush around his room. Terra closed the door behind them as they went to meet up with the others.

The moment he thought they were far enough away Ventus stopped. His chest was tight with anxiety as he took in a shaky breath, "Chirithy?"

The feline poofed onto his windowsill. The blond turned to it as it tilted its head, "What's up, Ven?"

He studied it for a long moment before hugging his more casual clothes he rarely wore close to himself, flustered, "Are you...okay?"

It seemed to blink at that before humming, tapping a paw to its chin, "Why do you ask?"

He shuffled, "I… Well I guess I stopped breathing. Did I die?"

Chirithy shook its head, "Not as far as I know. While you _did_ stop breathing for a few seconds it was pretty scary. But when you started breathing again it felt like you'd gotten a little stronger."

Ventus frowned at that, "Stronger?"

Chirithy hummed again, "You took in some darkness for yourself, right? I felt your Heart go very far away, but when it came back you were more balanced."

Ventus stared at the floor for a moment before nodding, "Yeah… I took in some of Vanitas's darkness while I gave him some of my light…"

Chirithy was shocked by this before nodding, "I see. I wonder if he'll be able to withstand that..?"

Ventus furrowed his brows as he looked the feline over, "What do you mean?"

Chirithy seemed to waffle as it shuffled a moment before slumping, "Vanitas… he was simply a singular part of the collective Darkness. He's only ever _been_ Darkness… so I can't help but wonder if-" It stopped itself, fretting before it straightened out, "Why did you do that, though?"

Ventus gave Chirithy a Look that let it know he wasn't pleased with how it'd cut itself off, "He and Sora are together, trying to keep each other's Hearts from falling apart. Two broken people can't make a Whole one- they had no foundation to stabilize themselves."

Chirithy closed its eyes as it held a paw to its chin. It contemplated that for a while before slowly nodding, "I see. I can understand it… though I don't know how good that'll be for him."

Ventus slowly nodded as he looked away, "He looked a lot like Sora… not just his face, but his clothes, too. It was weird. I know we were once the same person, and I still think of him as my other half…"

"But you've been a whole person just like you were before, Ven."

Ventus looked at it curiously, "But we were split apart."

Chirithy nodded, "Yeah, but how did you end up losing your Heart to fall asleep like you did?"

Ventus paused, "He tried to fuse together with me, and we fought in my Heart. I won, and we both fell away…"

"I see. Then the pieces of you that were taken to create a physical body for him were probably returned to you. You're now two different entities again. You were allowed to become a whole Person, while I wonder if perhaps he was able to become something new..?" Chirithy contemplated, "What were you thinking when you shared your Light with him?"

Ventus looked up towards the ceiling as he thought it over tiredly, "...To end the Loop… and to take back the loneliness that had brought him to me in the first place."

Chirithy slowly nodded in understanding, "Then you did what your Heart thought was best for everyone. No matter the outcome, don't regret it, alright?"

Ventus smiled as he looked back at Chirithy, "Yeah. It's my Guilt to bear, and no one else's."

As a Master, he had to take ownership of his Mistakes. It's what would make him stronger.

T-a-V-r-X-i-E-k-L-c-I-n-T-a-V-r-X-i-E-k-L-c-I-n

Ventus was late to lunch, but no one held it against him as he settled next to Aqua who had already prepared a plate for him. They were sitting outside in the sunlight enjoying the pleasant weather as they all chatted. They were quite the group.

Cutting to the chase after taking a few bites and a long drink Ventus cleared his throat, bringing everyone's focus to himself, "I'm a Master now."

Everyone fell into various states of shock before Xion popped up onto her knees excited, "Congratulations, Ven!"

He smiled at her bashfully as some of the others congratulated him, while some were understandably weary of this news. "Thanks." He turned to Aqua and Terra, giving them a more pointed but clear look, "Wayward Wind told me I'd attained Mastery, and changed into Wind's Embrace to reflect that."

They took that information in for some time before they smiled at him warmly as they congratulated him.

Naminé leaned forward, "So you connected to Vanitas?"

Ventus nodded as he took a few careful bites before speaking, "Yeah. I fainted in the middle of a fight in the Realm of Darkness, and felt pulled faraway into the darkness. So I followed the pull, and ended up on Vanitas's Heart Station." He paused as he thought over their interaction, "He was dressed similarly to Sora, surprisingly, but he seemed to have mellowed out. Vanitas also seemed… strained. When he explained that we were within Sora's Heart, I was shocked. Both of them felt sort of like two sandcastle's that refuse to keep their molds…" He shrugged helplessly. "Anyway, he asked me what was going on, and I explained to him we were looking for Sora. At that he told me that Sora wasn't there and that we wouldn't be able to get to him from there."

Naminé nodded slowly, "And that's why you chose to come back?"

Ventus ruffled his hair, "Basically. That and honestly, I wasn't doing that well."

Aqua slumped as Terra grumbled a few choice words under his breath.

Naminé smiled, "I see." She turned her attention away from him, "So tell us what you were able to find out, Kairi."

Kairi nodded solemnly for a moment before smiling, "So I guess Riku had been having Dreams of being in a big city with tall buildings. He was being watched by someone far away, but he kept having the same sort of Dream." She shifted in her seat, "It seems the Fairy Godmother deals with Dreams, so she was able to help us put the pieces together at Yen Sid's request. She told Riku that he was a Key to finding Sora's whereabouts. It turned out my Memories were the second Key. while searching my Memories, I ended up speaking with and fighting Xehanort's Memory." The others tensed as she continued, Even and Ienzo the only ones well aware of this. "I fought him, but at some point I became unable to continue. When that happened… Sora reached out to me." She clasped her hands over her chest with a sad smile, "Through me he fought Xehanort's Memory… and when it was over, Xehanort said that he was in a place his voice could no longer reach us."

They all frowned at this as Ienzo took that as his cue with Kairi's nod, "It would seem that when Kairi was sent away from Radiant Garden by Apprentice Xehanort who had begun to call himself Ansem, he had told her to find the Keyblade Wielder. However, should she end up on the 'other side,' her task would be far from easy and to abandon her search, for we had failed."

Even then continued, "It would seem that he was aware of 'another side' outside of our known Realms of Reality. As you all well know, there is the Realm of Light, Darkness, and In-between. There is then the Worlds of Sleep, Data, and Memory. It would seem the 'other side' is something like UnReality, or Fiction."

Ventus got a weirdly reminiscent look on his face, the complicated explanation reminding him of when Brain had tried to explain to them how they'd ended up in a Digital Daybreak Town. He blinked and straightened out his expression when Terra gave him a weird look that made him flush as if he'd been scolded. He must have looked like he was daydreaming.

To be fair, half of them looked absolutely lost. Lea was scratching his head, seeming to get it but… not.

Kairi continued from there, "Riku then arrived once we figured that out. The Fairy Godmother explained that there were three Keys necessary to find Sora, and she knew just where the third was. So together, the three of us arrived at The Final World." She clasped her hands in her lap, "There, we met a girl who had lost her form, and was only left as… I suppose her Soul?"

Naminé frowned, "Was it like a glittering Star?" Kairi nodded as Naminé smiled, "That seems about right. I ended up there, too." It was a little too hard to explain that she'd gone there by Sora's order, only for him to arrive there and have no idea of their interaction. But they _had_ Looped more than once. She could feel the shattered Links of those many Memories and attempts to fix what had gone wrong.

Kairi looked over everyone as she continued, "The Fairy Godmother approached her and explained that she was the third Key. When Riku explained his Dreams, the girl mentioned a city called Quadratum."

Ventus sat straight, "That's it!" Everyone stared at him in shock as he allowed himself to sink, "Uh, I mean… I definitely feel that's right. It's definitely where Sora ended up."

Kairi searched him for a moment before smiling, "That makes me feel better, Ven. Thanks."

He blushed and ruffled his hair, "S-sorry for interrupting."

She shook her head as she looked Aqua in the eyes and sat properly, "Master Aqua… I'm still too new at Wielding a Keyblade. It would be an honor if you would be willing to take me on as your student so I, too, can go search for Sora."

Aqua straightened with a short gasp, quickly sitting properly as she responded, "Of course, tt would be my honor to train you Kairi."

Kairi sighed with relief, her eyes becoming glossy as she smiled, "Thank you."

Terra and Ventus turned to Aqua, "Congratulations!"

Aqua looked between her two boys baffled before blushing with a laugh, lightly shoving them both in embarrassment, "Stop that!" Everyone had a short chuckle from that before they continued to eat.

Isa informed the returned trio of his Organizing and cataloguing of Data, to which they were incredibly grateful (despite Ventus's short glare at the bashful Roxas and Xion for going through his things). He also explained that he and Naminé had been granted Luxlights, though Naminé had yet to materialize hers.

Lea bit the bullet and explained to them that the Castle had forced Riku's hand in returning Master Keeper to the Castle, while quickly explaining the kids had built a new Memorial for their Master. The three were a little hurt, but if the Castle demanded something, you couldn't ignore it.

It was like an itch that only became more intense the more you attempt to ignore it.

As they slowly began to clean up, Even cleared his throat. "Terra, Xion. I have imperative information to divulge to the two of you in private."

The two of them nodded and followed Even, nervous and confused on why he was calling only the two of them out.

Everyone was concerned and curious as well, but clearly it wasn't their business to know.

So Even lead them to his chosen place thanks to Ienzo's earlier help. His heart hammered in his chest as he tried to breathe through his anxiety. It was truly his fault that this situation came to be, even if it had been at Xemnas's suggestion.

The manipulator who had stolen a young man's body for his ambitions.

The three of them stopped in the medium sized office as Even leaned tiredly on the cleared desk, palms flat as he finally finished settling his thoughts on the matter. Terra and Xion shuffled as they glanced at one another in concern as they waited.

They could feel his anxiety.

Terra blurted, "We're not sick, are we?"

Even blinked as he stood straight and turned to him in confusion, "What?"

The brunette flustered as he crossed his arms to steady himself, "My mother died slowly because of a disease…"

Even's eyes widened as he quickly rectified himself, "No, I apologize for causing you to come to that conclusion." He folded his hands, "I must confess to the two of you my sins. As a Nobody my desire for Scientific discovery, to go further and farther beyond what anyone else had ever managed in the past… It is because of this endeavor that I find myself full of relentless regret."

He frowned as he continued, "You are both well aware of the Replica Program, seeing as Master Xehanort made thorough use of it for the New Organization. It was while it was in its early stages that I had incredible difficulty gaining any sort of stability for my replica's. Time was running out and Xemnas grew tired of my lack of progress." He took a deep breath and sighed, "It was just as Roxas arrived that Xemnas gave me a vial of blood." He looked Terra in the eyes, "It was blood we had taken from you when you were… disposed."

They all grimaced at the man's wording as Even plowed through it, "It was with that vial of blood that I was finally able to make a breakthrough."

He allowed them a moment to absorb that information. Terra was simply confused, while Xion pursed her lips with furrowed brows, "Wasn't I supposed to absorb Sora's Memories and Roxas's Power..? I even turned into Sora at the end after Xemnas did something to 'fix' me..."

Even nodded with frown, "Yes, but nothing was working with the empty puppet shell you began as." Xion grimaced at this as the Scientist continued, "In adding Terra's blood, who I had only known as Apprentice Xehanort, you were able to gain sentience."

They both were shocked by this as Terra questioned as he dropped his arms, "But she's a girl!"

Even huffed, "Yes, I am aware. You see, in manipulating your blood, it partially broke down. I warned Xemnas that it was highly likely that the puppet would become female presenting, and he nearly took an offense that it was some sort of problem."

Terra tilted his head, "Huh?"

Even shrugged, "In short, No. i becoming a girl despite having a man's blood wasn't an issue to him. In fact, he saw it as a bit of a boon… but you see, that is the problem. I used _your blood_ to complete my project, and it resulted in Xion's birth."

It took them a moment to understand what he was implying. Terra's stomach dropped in realization, "W-what are you getting at?" His voice was weaker than he'd hoped.

Even paused for a moment, deep remorse lining his face as he then faced them both, back straight. "For all intents and purposes, according purely to provided genetic material, Terra. You are Xion's sole parent and father."

Xion gasped, confused and shocked as Terra felt his world tilt. He took a few unsteady steps back and immediately collapsed into a nearby chair as he stared at the floor, feeling the blood drain out of him.

Even looked away from him in clear shame, "I apologize for not questioning my Superior's motives or sources-"

Xion spoke loudly, "But we were always threatened with being turned into Dusks! Or- or to be erased completely!" Tears sprang to her eyes, "We did what we were told because we were just trying to protect what little existence we had!"

Terra blinked as he refocused on Xion and Even as the scientist looked at her sadly. "Perhaps, but when it comes to living People and Hearts… what I did. Taking blood from someone who I thought had consented, only to later find out the truth of Terra's situation. It was reprehensible." He cupped his hands behind his back, head held high, "It is a regrettable situation, but I will not apologize that you were able to live, for _existing._ It was my actions that were sinful, not _you_ Xion. _You_ didn't choose to exist. _I_ chose to bring about your creation."

Terra looked between Xion and Even and slowly understood. With a heavy sigh he pushed himself back onto his feet and nodded, "I understand."

It was beyond weird after what they had first been told about Xion, but clearly none of them had known the truth, "That's why you took blood from all of us, because you needed to know."

Even nodded, "Yes."

Terra studied Xion as she looked fretfully between the two of them. He could see it now, the shade of her hair was the same shade as his ancestor's, and she had his eyes. Clearly she had been given shape by Memories with her similarities to Kairi, but the truth of her genetics was there.

He could see the pieces taken from him plainly.

He bowed his head slightly as he stared at the floor, slowly coming to grips with it as he nodded, "I understand." Terra looked Even in the eyes, "I forgive you."

Even balked as he instinctively exclaimed, "I don't want that!"

Terra smiled at him viciously, in a way that made the Scientist step back in startled shock.

_He could see Xemnas all over him._

The brunette plowed on, "Unfortunately, you don't get to choose how I deal with this. I forgive you, because none of us could have known how this would end, and without Xion, we never would have defeated Xehanort. So… I accept it."

Even stared at him in shock before slumping, "Do what you want."

Terra nodded as he continued, "Just promise it won't happen again."

Even matched his gaze, "Of course."

Terra was satisfied with that and turned to Xion with a directed tilt of his head, "C'mon."

Xion blinked at him lost, "O-okay." She had her hands clasped tightly against her chest, tense as she followed him out. She took one last look at Even before giving him a short bow as she jogged after Terra's stressed long strides.

She huffed after a few minutes of almost jogging, "Terra, you're just like Axel!"

Terra blinked as he was pulled from his thoughts as he looked at her, "Huh?" He began to slow down as she caught up.

"You have such long longs while Roxas and I are so short! Give me a break!"

Terra flushed as he stopped, taking a moment to glance away from her and ruffle his hair. He nodded, "Sorry."

Xion took a second to catch her breath before nodding, "It's ok. Just keep it in mind for next time."

He smiled awkwardly, "Right."

The two of them would have to figure out what this meant for them in the long run one step at a time.


	10. Advent

T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C-xXx-T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C

It was late in the evening when there was a knock at his door, "Roxas?" Xion's voice was quiet.

He got up with a concerned frown as he opened the door to let her in. He moved aside and watched her, worried at how timid she seemed, "Are you okay?"

Xion nodded, her hands clasped in front of her waist as she shifted awkwardly in the middle of his room, "Y-yeah. I'm alright."

Roxas observed her for a long moment before gently taking her hand and pulling her over to his bed, helping her settle onto the side of it as he sat down beside her. He gently asked, "What's up?"

She fiddled with her fingers for a long contemplative moment before taking a deep breath and sighing. She stretched her arms and back slightly before speaking softly, "So… you know how Even called Terra and I aside earlier?"

The blond nodded, "Yeah."

She made a few faces as she tried to figure out how to word the information she was given, "I guess I'm a lot more complicated then we realized." Roxas raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "Terra's my father."

Roxas blinked nonplussed for a moment before his eyes widened in confusion, "Wait, what?"

Xion had an odd smile on her face as she rubbed her forearm, feeling awkward and similarly baffled, "I guess when Vexen was trying to complete me… Xemnas gave him some blood to help stabilize my body. It turns out it was Terra's blood… so at least in pure biology, he's my father."

Roxas searched her face for a moment before carefully taking her by the hand and squeezing it, "Does that bother you?"

Xion thought about it for a few breaths, "No, not really. It's… a little hard to really decide how either of us should feel. I know Even was really guilty about it towards Terra, but… he doesn't regret that I was able to exist. Terra also wasn't upset that I'm here. It was just… unexpected, and confusing." She leaned against him, feeling tired. "It's just _so confusing._ I was made to copy your powers and to become Sora. Yet, I've always seen myself as a girl, and now I really _am_ a girl. So… to be told that I have a biological father, and that it's somehow not connected to Sora at all. It's a lot to take in, honestly. It almost feels like it changes something about me, even though it was always there."

Roxas slowly nodded, understanding the feeling of confusion and struggle of identity just as much as she did, "Yeah."

Xion squeezed his hand, "Because of Sora's Memories, we both kind of started to feel like Aeros was our father, maybe not by blood, but by happenstance. I know this doesn't change that, but… I don't want to disregard Terra either."

Roxas hummed, "What did he have to say about it?"

Xion stayed silent for a long moment, "I don't think I should really approach him about that just yet." He turned to her in concern as she continued, "It's not that he doesn't accept that his blood was used in my creation. It's just… he isn't really that much older than us. I think it's a bit much…. It would kind of be like you saying Sora was your father and should take responsibility for you."

Roxas made a harsh face at that thought, " _Oh._ I get it."

It was difficult to decide what to do. They'd simply come to be as they were, and had only really existed for two years. Terra hadn't even had the chance to live his own life for the past _ten_ years, it was hard to imagine what that was even like when they hadn't even lived the full two they could account for.

Roxas shifted his arm and wrapped it loosely around her to pull her in close, "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded with a hum, "Yeah. Do you… do you think I should tell Aeros?"

Roxas contemplated that for a while, "I mean. That's really up to you. I don't think it'll change the way you see him, or how he's come to care about us. It just means our family's gotten a bit more complicated, I guess?"

Xion smiled, "Yeah. I agree." She leaned her head against his and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Roxas. I feel a lot better now."

T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C-xXx-T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C

A couple of days passed as Aqua, Terra, and Ventus reacclimated to regular life in the Light. Aqua and Kairi discussed what she had learned previously with Lea to also help fill in the blanks as they made an initial outline of what to cover. Aqua immediately started her on morning meditation and a specific set of kata to help retrain her muscles from her near year of Stasis, while Naminé observed and tentatively joined in.

Terra had taken to looking through specific archives with Isa's help after looking over the catalogue the man had pieced together. He was impressed with Isa's work, though Ventus had already started working with him to recategorize, or to generally clarify certain studies of focus.

It was while Terra was looking over some particularly ancient books that he stopped and finally allowed himself to process the information Even had dropped on him and Xion. She had done her best to act as usual, which he supposed wasn't particularly hard, but the thought kept intrusively distracting him every time they were together for a long enough length of time, ' _She's my daughter._ '

It was frustrating. It wasn't like when the Master had taken him in, a helpless seven year old who'd just narrowly escaped being used to pay off his mother's lingering debts.

No, Xion was terribly young, but she was already physically and mentally a teenager, and it seemed that Lea had already taken to covering most of the bases someone who could be called a "parent" would. Even Riku's mother and Aeros had covered extended aspects of "mother and father" for her.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of responsibility, even if she didn't ask it of him.

His inheritance was also, by blood and right, hers to know. (Even if he was still wrapping his mind around it all himself.)

He contemplated for a long while before carefully removing from his inventory the capsule that held his family tree. It might've been foolish to carry it around with him the way he had, but it felt right for now. He'd had to come to accept his own parentage rather late, even if it wasn't particularly new news to him. It was an odd comfort after everything that had happened.

Carefully he set the ornate white and gold capsule down before he carefully pulled out the parchment, staring at his father's familiar writing of his and his mother's name. He couldn't help but study it for a long while before he looked through the desk he was occupying for a writing utensil. It took some panicked searching for a few minutes to find a working pen, but once he did he stared at his own name and carefully added Xion to his lineage.

He used the best handwriting that he could, staring at the final stroke as the reality truly sunk in for him. He was full of nerves, yet he knew he had done the right thing.

_This was right._

He set the pen down carefully before slumping back in his seat as he sighed heavily to force out the tension in his body.

Truly, allowing Darkness into his Heart, even if he hadn't really known how to fix whatever it had been that had allowed it in the first place, had repaid his karma in spades

His mother was at the edge of his vision, watching him with an approving look as she placed a comforting hand on his head. He could barely feel her wispy presence run her hand comfortingly through his hair, ' _You did the right thing._ '

He looked at her pleased and sad expression. "It's… weird."

She nodded, ' _I'm sure Eraqus felt the same… though this situation is quite different. At least you know how to cook._ '

Terra couldn't help the grin that came to his face as he chuckled, "Yeah, he really did suck at eating when I first arrived."

' _He was terrible at eating when he was with me as well. It's no wonder he ended up passed out in my flowers._ '

Terra grinned as he sat properly again, carefully checking that the ink had dried before cautiously putting the parchment back into its protective casing. He then returned it to his inventory and put away the pen he'd used.

' _Even if she doesn't ask it of you, you'll still be a good father for her. You've already mentored her before._ '

Thea was right of course. He _had_ been helping her and the others learn just fine before they knew about any of this.

Slowly Terra nodded as he realized nothing was really different about that. "Is it really that simple?"

Thea patted his hand, ' _Parenting is never simple, but she didn't ask for you to act like her father. Just continue to guide and teach her, if she asks a question, answer. If you don't know, discover the answer together. Being there when she needs you will be a large step in the correct direction._ '

Terra nodded as he took in his mother's advice. "Right… thanks."

Thea smiled at him warmly as she pulled away from his focus.

T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C-xXx-T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C

A week and a half passed when Xion popped up during their dinner, "Guys! Let's all go to Destiny Islands!"

The group blinked as they mulled that over. For some time Naminé, Riku, Roxas, and Xion had begun to live in Departure more often than not. Riku may have left in search for Sora, but Kairi was finally awake and had yet to visit her adopted parents.

Lea and Isa watched the Departure Trio, only to look at one another in silent communication before Lea cleared his throat with a bit of a wink and a lazy wave, "Isa and I can take care of things here. Besides, Ventus never really got to visit with Aeros the way the other kids did."

Ventus straightened as he remembered his lingering feelings of affection for his not-father. He brightened up and looked at Aqua and Terra, "Let's do it!"

Aqua hummed in contemplation as Terra chuckled and roughly ruffled Ventus's hair, "You just wanna check out their Library."

Ventus made a number of aborted sounds before scowling and throwing Terra's hand off, "That's not! ….Okay, _yeah,_ but I still wanna spend time with Aeros! I've got so much I wanna talk to him about!" He turned away from them as he looked upwards happily, "I want to see the things Sora did growing up for _myself._ "

Aqua sighed with a smile on her face, "Alright."

Xion cheered happily as she clasped her hands together, "Uncle Aeros will be so happy to see everyone's doing well!"

Naminé tilted her head confused, "Uncle..?" Xion froze as the blonde continued, "I thought you called him father..."

Roxas tried and somewhat failed to hold back his grimace as Xion clamped her mouth shut as she became flush. She held her hands clasped close to her chest, "I..uh…"

Roxas placed a gentle hand on her thigh in solidarity unnoticed as Terra realized they _both_ must have not said anything to anyone.

Though it seemed she'd at least told Roxas by his reaction.

Terra took in a deep breath to speak, but she beat him to the punch.

Clearly, she was braver than he was.

"Terra's my father."

Everyone at the table seemed to blank out as they absorbed that except Roxas and Terra. Isa suddenly straightened as he seemed to realize something. "...So that's how it was."

Lea shifted his focus, but when no answer came from Isa, he prodded, "You gonna share with the class, or what?"

Isa huffed as he closed his eyes, tracing the scar on his face faintly, "Xemnas and Xehanort had absolute control over me due to this scar… But Xemnas was never particularly concerned with Xion's poor behavior. He knew as long as we retrieved her, she would work for us. He also was able to make… _adjustments._ Clearly, he was a number of steps ahead of the rest of us."

Terra frowned deeply at that while Lea partially slumped, "Okay..? But I _read_ the notes Vexen had multiple times. It didn't mention _anything_ about how he'd gotten ahold of Terra's-" He stopped and thought things over more thoroughly.

Isa huffed, "Apprentice Xehanort allowed a great number of experimental procedures to be done to his body in search of his Memories. Clearly whatever material Xemnas handed over to Vexen was from then."

Xion was minding her fingers with a deep grimace. She hadn't meant to let things get out all because she had decided to change how she spoke about Aeros.

Naminé was also clearly apologetic, her head bowed in guilt.

Aqua searched Terra as Ventus glanced between the two, "Oh."

Aqua gave the blond a dull look, "Oh? _Ven._ "

Ventus chuckled awkwardly as he ruffled his hair. He glanced up at Terra who was frozen with his gaze locked onto the table clearly stressed. He quickly glanced around at everyone before punching his friend hard in the forearm, causing Terra to grunt in annoyance, clearly unphased by his weaker punch. Ventus huffed as he stood, "Well, it's totally weird and stupidly complicated, but hey! It just makes our family all the more special!" He clapped Terra on the back just enough to move him a few inches forward and pull him from his thoughts, "Congrats! She's a teenager."

Half of the table was staring at Ventus in minut horror, until Lea burst out laughing as he covered his face, "Oh sweet _embers,_ Ven." Isa rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

Aqua was pouting, "Terra, were you ever going to tell us?"

He squirmed as he tried to work out what to even say when Xion spoke abruptly, "It's not like we've really talked about anything since Even told us! I- I didn't mean for everyone to find out until I got to talk to you more…"

_They had sort of dodged the subject since._

Kairi slowly nodded as she patted Naminé's knee to make her feel better. The princess smiled, "Well, now we all found out at once. It might be uncomfortable, but I'm glad it's someone as kind as Terra who's your father."

Terra blinked as he looked at Kairi confused. Sure they'd been around one another a little bit, but that was a pretty big leap in his opinion.

Slowly Xion smiled brightly, "I'm happy that Terra's my father too."

Terra's eyes widened as he stared at her, "-Really?"

Ventus gave him a smug grin in the side of his vision as Xion tilted her head, "Yeah. It's actually comforting to know that I'm not some sort of Sora clone, especially after I literally turned into him…" She shuddered as she rubbed her arms as she recalled the change that had been forced upon her body. It had been beyond dysphoric. "Not only that, it at least proves Roxas and I aren't siblings."

Roxas nodded enthusiastically at that while Lea snickered, "I guess that would be a relief, considering how touchy you two have been lately…"

Roxas whipped his attention onto his best friend incensed as he abruptly stood and with a deft hand he whipped a glob of potato salad into his face at his insensitivity.

The table froze at this, Aqua and Isa immediately having the same internal thought, ' _Oh hell no._ ' While Aqua would have preferred to stop anything before it started, she and Isa instead instinctively ducked under the table as Lea wiped the food off his face and gave them all a shit-eating grin. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh Roxy?"

The blond bared his teeth as Ventus followed Aqua's example and practically melted under the table as he tried to keep attention away from himself as Lea stood, "This is War, Roxas." He lifted a pile of food off his plate and immediately flung it at his friend.

Terra was so lost he didn't even know what to do when Kairi got a strangely bright (and insane) gleam to her eyes following suit, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Naminé awkwardly held up her plate as a shield as the three immediately went at it, Xion also awkwardly joining in with a bewildered look on her face.

Terra just sat in his seat frozen confused at how things had devolved into this so abruptly. He then felt a biscuit tap him on the shoulder as he looked at Naminé who shrugged with an awkward smile.

He looked at what was left of the now ruined food, shrugged, and lobbed a particularly offensive glob of brussel sprout coleslaw at Lea.

Master Eraqus never would have allowed such nonsense, yet he couldn't help the grin that eased away his confusion as they all had fun making an absolute wreck of the place.

It was a good fifteen minute run of chaos, and as soon as it was determined the coast was clear, Aqua popped back into the doorway and gave them all a stern look, "You all are cleaning that up."

Lea whined, "But can't we at least shower-"

" _ **No. Clean it now.**_ "

Terra laughed lightly, "It'll just be harder if it all dries before we clean up anyway."

Lea slumped, "Dammit…"

Naminé couldn't help but giggle, covered in a gross mishmash of food colors along with the others.

Ventus and Isa were glad they'd bailed as the three went outside to laugh at their friends out of earshot.

T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C-xXx-T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C

Plans were put into place, and soon enough a month had passed since the Departure Trio's return from the Dark Realm. The group sans Lea and Isa were crammed into the Gummi ship and went to Destiny Islands as planned.

Kairi rubbed her arm, "I'm sorry for not telling you guys about Mickey's mission sooner…"

Ventus hummed as he mulled it over, "I wonder why it was that things ended up that way..?"

Xion was piloting the Gummi Ship as everyone turned their attention to him. Naminé frowned, "What do you mean, Ven?"

The blond placed a contemplative hand under his chin, "It's just… I'm confused on how down the line it was concluded that the Ancient Keyblade Masters ended up on this… 'other side,' in what might be Quadratum. It doesn't make any sense."

Aqua frowned at him in concern as Terra narrowed his eyes and gently asked, "Ven… do you... _remember?_ "

Ventus looked between all of them and hesitated. There was still a lot he was trying to sift through and order in his memories, so he awkwardly shrugged, "I didn't want to say anything just yet… but, yeah. For the most part."

Aqua looked slightly hurt at this while Terra was frowning. She asked quietly, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ventus felt guilt settle in his stomach but he pushed past it, "I'm still trying to understand a lot of things… Things are still hazy and painful the closer I get to however I ended up" He waved his arms helplessly, " _Here._ "

Terra took a breath, "So you're an ancient Keyblade Wielder." _He should have understood that sooner._

Ventus grimaced before forcing an awkward smile, "All these years being teased as the youngest, when I'm actually more than three times Yen Sid's age, haha…"

Everyone grimaced as they realized just how weird the situation was, gaining an understanding on why Ventus hadn't really spoken about anything just yet.

Aqua gasped as she realized, vaguely covering her mouth that it meant he must have, in some form, been witness to the first Keyblade War. She slumped guiltily, "I'm sorry Ven."

He shook his head, "No, I should have at least said something, to give me time instead of just saying quiet."

Terra shrugged, "I can't exactly be mad, myself."

An awkward couple of minutes passed before the familiar sight of Destiny Islands came into view. Everyone returned their gazes to the outside as they made to land.

Ventus's heart was hammering in his chest in anticipation. He was excited to see Aeros after so long, and finally see Sora's childhood home.

But a strange feeling made the hairs on his neck stand tall.

T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C-xXx-T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C

It had been a little over a month since he'd begun traversing to Destiny Islands. After Aeros had called him out, forcing him to reveal himself only to find out that the man had information on Ava…

That Ava had even given birth to a _son_ with him over a _decade ago_ …

Gula couldn't help but feel a little lost. _A small part of him cried as his deep affection for her was buried._

At first things had been tense between the two. They had exchanged information, as Gula was far more open with what had happened during those last weeks leading up to the war and the subsequent event.

Ava had understandably been more devastated by it.

He could still remember the cold pouring rain splashing onto his cheeks and into his eyes as he had stared up at the terrifying magnificence that was Kingdom Hearts, being forced into reality by the vast collection and loss of life.

Of Hearts as they coalesced into its great brightness.

It made his stomach clench painfully as he returned his focus to the book in front of him that he was reading in a corner on the second floor of the Library. He smoothed his hand over the pages, his Leopard mask helping shield some of the bright sun as it filtered in and warmed him. The Foreteller robes were stifling on these Islands, but he wouldn't part with them. Some Islanders were shocked when he would make quick trips into town, clearly recalling Ava over a decade before.

Some gave him cold and suspicious glares.

He was able to believe it when Aeros spoke of the problems that arose when she found out she was pregnant.

His Heart ached for his friend.

Aeros came around a stack and observed him for a moment as he raised an eyebrow, "Is that book actually interesting?"

Gula looked at the older man with a frown before glancing back at the book, "Not particularly."

Aeros smiled, having gotten used to his presence. Honestly, if everything weren't so weird with seventeenish years between them, Gula found he rather enjoyed the man's presence.

He was a lot more comfortable to be around than Ira or Aced.

_Luxu especially._

He shook himself with an almost feline grace as he stood and closed the book, "Did you need something?"

Aeros ruffled his hair awkwardly, "I'm closing the Library early because the kids are coming."

Gula processed that for a moment before he remembered.

There were Wielders who convened in a special land. They came back and forth, but had recently started staying there more often to gain understanding of themselves and their Keyblades.

Honestly after being back and forth on the Islands the past month, he could understand wanting to get out of this tiny humid World.

Gula nodded, "Do you want me to leave?"

Aeros gave him a weird look, "No? I mean, if you don't want to meet any of them or have any food I understand, but you're free to come. You're my guest, afterall."

A Guest. How strange, and yet…

His Heart warmed a little at that. A small smile unconsciously came to his lips as he hesitantly nodded, "I'll… come."

Aeros grinned brightly as he motioned him to follow.

The odd duo left the Library after he did his final closing rounds. The older brunette eyed his robes, "You know, if you're going to keep coming by, you could always have a spare set of clothes put aside so you don't have to…" He puzzled for a moment, " _Melt._ "

Gula snorted as the Island's humidity started to sink into his layers, "I'll live."

Though it _did_ have some appeal.

He relented, " _Fine._ But I don't want others to see my face."

Aeros nodded expecting that, "Sure. Though honestly, I was never able to get a clear understanding on why you all insist on those masks…"

Gula lightly traced the details of his Leopard mask as he contemplated that, "...I can't easily explain it either."

Aeros nodded, "That's alright."

Gula appreciated the way Aeros treated him. Usually when there was this sort of age gap there would be a sort of parental or extended familial aspect spun into it, but they were honestly friendly with one another as if their age gap wasn't entirely there.

He knew that there were some things that Aeros gave him an absolutely odd look over though, but the man clearly didn't want to push buttons and was cautious about his words.

It was nice.

"Would you… like me to help with anything?"

Aeros blinked as he looked at the masked teen in slight surprise, "You know how to cook?"

Gula blushed as he immediately regretted his words, "I-uh… not.. _exactly_ …"

The brunette chuckled and laid a hand on his head, somehow managing to hold both the hood and mask in such a way that it was as if he were ruffling his hair. Gula was shocked by the action and tripped before smacking the man's wrist with a scowl, "Seriously?!"

Aeros laughed as he entered his home, "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Gula huffed as he shucked off his slate-grey boots at the entry.

His chest felt warm. _Was this what it was like to have an older brother?_

...He would ignore that thought.

Aeros waved him over, and together they brought out a plethora of foods to grill. His mouth watered in anticipation, knowing the older man could cook quite well the few times he'd lost track of time and stayed too late.

Not that Ruki and Vale didn't make great food, but there was something about how Aeros cooked that was…

Somehow it felt nostalgic, though he couldn't fathom why it made him think of the Master…

He shook his head as he helped organize the food for easier cooking.

The two got into something of a rhythm as Aeros gently instructed him on how to cut some of the fruits and vegetables for grilling. It was… pleasant.

It was after some time, when Gula returned outside after doing a quick cleanup of his hands and a freshening of his clothes that a girl's voice called out as she rounded the house, "Uncle Aeros!"

The brunette perked up and called back just as she turned the corner, "Kairi!" The girl giggled as she came near the older man, "It's been some time, Princess."

Kairi shuffled with a slight blush as she flipped her hair, "Master Aqua's taught me a lot since I woke up!"

Aeros gave her an affectionate look, "That's great."

Two more teens rounded the corner as Gula kept just inside the back door, easily unnoticed to them all.

Somehow Aeros caught him by the eyes and gave him an oddly smug look that let him know he knew _exactly_ why he'd hid.

He wasn't shy, but Gula unintentionally had feline tendencies and it was downright embarrassing that Aeros called him out on it all the time.

A black haired girl and a familiar looking boy rounded the corner at a more sedate pace. Gula had noted their photos around the house, having already told the brunette of his similarities to a young boy in his Union.

Aeros had had an odd look at the time, but he hadn't said anything further than acknowledging his story.

Roxas and Xion greeted him at the same time, "Hey Dad/Hi Uncle Aeros."

Aeros nodded in return, "Welcome home."

Naminé finally came around the corner, "Afternoon Uncle Aeros!" He chuckled as she gave him a short side hug before moving over to Kairi and taking her hand. However, Naminé seemed to be the first to notice Gula in the doorway, going still. Kairi tilted her head as she noted him as well and was shocked.

Gula frowned, vaguely annoyed his cover was blown as he stepped back outside.

Aeros looked back at him, "Why were you standing in the doorway like that, Gula?"

The teen blushed faintly as he shrugged, "Watching."

Aeros hummed, having anticipated this behavior from the Foreteller.

Finally Terra and Aqua rounded the corner as they entered the backyard. Terra greeted him with a nod as Aqua spoke, "Thank you for inviting us, Master Aeros."

Aeros cringed, feeling weird at the title even if it was supposedly true. "Aeros is fine, Master Aqua."

She pouted at him, "Then Aqua is just fine too."

He smiled as he nodded, "Of course."

The thudding of running footfalls echoed between the houses as the final guest rounded the corner with a flailed slip-stop in the grass. A shock from the past with bright eyes and a grin on his face, "Dad!"

Gula was stunned. Same outfit with slight changes, it was _uncanny_. When he'd first seen Roxas's photo, he had surmised that somehow either Aeros's bloodline was connected to the boy of his Union, or that some other sort of strange scientific manipulation had occurred.

Aeros nodded in greeting as he looked to Gula noting his frozen body language. He then looked at Ventus and was shocked by the expression on his face.

Ventus was pale as a ghost.

T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C-xXx-T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C

When he had turned the corner, his chest had felt ready to burst. He'd felt today would be an exciting day, getting to finally establish Sora's muzzy Memories from his dreams.

Instead he got bowled over by a different sort of past.

He gasped, shocked as the blood drained straight out of him.

_Rain, thunder, lightning, no stop fighting you're best friends! Why, why aren't the Foretellers doing anythi-!_

"Master Gula?" He was breathless. Ventus tried to keep his breathing under control, but between running to catch up with the others due to getting distracted, his heart was hammering in his chest and making his head pound.

"...Ventus?"

Slowly the blond nodded as he took a few unsteady steps forward, "W-what are you… you're here too?"

He stopped a few paces away from the masked teen, just out of reach. He could feel a strange cold sweat on his body, and he was sure he looked terrified.

Master Gula had treated him well, though. It was just a terrifying shock.

Cautiously the Foreteller nodded, "Somehow."

Ventus knew the others were confused and watching, but it was as if his World had completely narrowed. He vaguely noted two pops as he barely heard the two Chirithy joyfully greet each other before turning their attention to their Wielders.

Hot tears fell down Ventus's face as he touched his cheek in confusion, "It's... you're really here?"

Gula nodded as he observed him, "You've grown a lot since I last checked in on you."

Ventus laughed almost bitterly, "I'm sixteen, almost seventeen now. I-" He grit his teeth, confused at the tumultuous emotions that ran in circles in his chest. He abruptly covered his face with his hands as he strained to find words, "I was so _lonely,_ Master! I failed you all, I should have been stripped of my Keyblade after I kept holding back my mission partners over and over again! I wasn't _strong enough!_ "

He wasn't sure where this all was coming from, but he knew some of why it was as it bled out of him.

If he hadn't been a Wielder, _maybe Strelitzia would have lived-_

Gula grasped his shoulders tightly, shocking the blond to gasp and look at him. He was breathing erratically, his Memories still strangely jumbled and fresh. He was struggling to get the order of events straight and separate from his time at the Land of Departure.

For some reason it was _so difficult,_ with his saved Memory in the Castle leaving him with even more confusing impressions.

Gula was frowning at him, clearly studying him as he gently spoke, "I'm sorry, Ventus. I was too distracted by my role to realize just what was going on. I had heard some reports that you were being abandoned in the middle of particularly dangerous missions and barely making it back… I wasn't responsible enough."

Ventus gaped at him for a moment before clenching his eyes and teeth and shaking his head sharply, "I… I ended up doing something _terrible,_ all because I was so lonely! That alone should have been enough…"

Gula sighed, still gripping his shoulders, "Many Wielders were succumbing to Darkness at that time. Perhaps it was our mistake for allowing Wielders to build Guilt into their medals… but Ventus. You aren't solely at fault- every member who abandoned you is also equally wrong for abandoning our youngest Wielder on record."

Ventus sniffed, "But-"

Gula gave him a short shake, "I can read your Heart Ventus. You… you've somehow gained a balance that wasn't there before. A lot of Wielders were jealous of your pure Heart of Light. I wasn't mature enough to know how to deal with the problem, so if you did something terrible, then that too is my fault."

Ventus held his breath, shocked by that as he slowly relented. Brain had also not held him entirely accountable for what had occured.

The blond sighed as he slowly nodded, "I never would have met Terra and Aqua if things hadn't happened as they had… and I'd never regret meeting my friends." He'd died trying to protect them, afterall.

Gula slowly nodded as he released his shoulders, a slight tilt to his head, "I am amazed though. I've never seen someone whose Heart has been shattered once, let alone twice and survived such trauma."

Ventus choked, " _Uh-_ "

Gula smiled as he turned towards the others, "I'm glad you were able to find friends and people who love you, Ventus." He turned back to the blond, "I'm glad you're no longer alone."

Ventus sobbed as he nodded while wiping at his eyes, "Yeah. Me too."

There was a lot to explain, but Gula could take it from there as Ventus's Chirithy patted his calf gently.

Ventus felt a weight he hadn't noticed lighten off his shoulders as Aqua came over and pulled him close, tucking his head under her chin as she held him.

_He had finally found a Home._

T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C-xXx-T-a-V-i-L-r-X-n-C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much at the end of what's been planned out for this before returning to Darkness to Sky. I'm hesitant to mark it as complete atm, just in case there's more material/ideas in the future.
> 
> Please R&R! Thank you for reading!


	11. Ode to Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about this plotpoint and how it was supposed to be put in before Riku left, but so many chapters ended up flowing into one another that these ideas probably would have ended up out of place. This leads into certain events already hinted at/gone over in Dandelions to Vulpes and (Pre)Darkness to Sky. I also have adjusted AO3's fic order to reflect what I've concluded on my FFnet profile. I'm sorry I'm such a mess with this series. X,D,X You can more than believe I had no proper outline for this whole thing, but I've never written a series, so here we are.
> 
> This chapter isn't in chronological order.

F-i-N-a-L-xXx-F-a-N-t-A-s-Y-xXx-F-i-N-a-L

**_Reunion_ **

Aerith hummed as she tended to the flowers in her backyard. Caring for flowers had always come to her naturally as they spoke the secrets of the Worlds, sung sweet melodies of distant pasts in her ears.

The Worlds hummed with Streams of Life. As Radiant Garden had come ever closer to its end, despite the fear around her, she was unafraid. She already could feel the World's life bleeding out of it. So when the Shadows had come, as she watched some of the kids try and fight them off with more than sticks, she had grabbed them.

The flowers Guided her, as she plucked Leon and Yuffie from their fights, their Hearts shining bright. An older man she had seen around town became a vivid image in her mind as a kind woman's voice urged her. _Find Cid, he'll know what to do!_

The gruff looking man with a cigarette worn between teeth with goggles on his head, a spear in hand as she (they?) traveled and fought together(?).

The three children stumbled into the hangar as the man swiped at the terrifying creatures with his weapon. He barely noticed them before she shoved him towards the strange vibrantly colored ship behind him, "Cid, we have to go now!"

Memories were driving her (them).

Cid nodded as he scooped Yuffie up and took them along.

They blasted off, a rough first flight for the strange (Gummi) ship. They flew, their vessel unstable as a refuge slowly came into sight beyond the endless space in between.

_Traverse Town_

The four of them lived there for ten years. King Mickey arrived one day and told them to be on the lookout for a Keyblade Wielder and his vassals, Donald and Goofy.

Aerith sighed as she settled on her haunches, looking up towards the sky as she enjoyed the day's weather. She laid her hands in her lap as she took a short break from her gardening.

'Sora…'

Her green eyes dimmed slightly as she ruminated on his whereabouts. Knowing they hadn't Forgotten him was a tiny comfort that gave them Hope that they would find him again, but it was hard to wait and wonder.

She looked down at her hand, lifting it as she made as if to grab ahold of something.

Aerith closed her eyes and stretched out her arm in front of her. _I don't remember you…. But do you remember me?_

A weight finally came to her hand. It was a lost comfort that felt right.

She opened her eyes and smiled, warmth filling her as she carefully stood and dusted herself off. She then grabbed hold of the staff that had finally come to her call with her other hand, holding it as if it were an old friend.

She hummed as she swayed with the weapon, an energy buzzing through it and her as something that had always been there finally found its conduit.

_Mythril Rod_

It was a strangely comforting weapon, as if it had been with her forever. The flowers sang a quiet melody as she looked out to the horizon while a soft breeze caressed her, Magic flowing through her stave and blood.

_I miss that steel sky…_

She shook her head as Memories that were hers and not intruded.

It had taken some time, but Aerith had learned how to process the visions she sometimes saw. Intrusive thoughts from lives past.

Water also sang Melodies to her, but she tried to avoid staying too long by bubbling springs as _those_ intrusive Memories brought on the feeling of death, of sinking, and of reaching out to so many others.

Aerith breathed in deep as she spoke softly, "There must be some way I can help…"

The sun was setting.

Each day passed similarly to the next. A comfort after so many years in Traverse Town as it became filled with more and more people from lost Worlds.

She began to Pray.

It was a small thing at first. It wasn't that she had never done so (she had naturally always done so), but the _direction_ and _purpose_ had changed.

The vague Memories of reaching out to Others and soothing their regrets so that they could become part of the Greater Stream.

To gain the chance to Live again.

Her head bowed as she knelt in front of a tiny bubbling fountain she herself had put into place, it's purity nearly sparkling as she smiled at the small garden fountain. Flowers surrounded it, yellow and white.

Aerith closed her eyes with hands clasped as she knelt there as the sky went from sunset to twilight everyday.

'May we meet again in Reunion. Let Sora be safe, for all he has done for us.'

'Please let me reach out my hand to the one who can shelter him.'

'Let him find Home.'

Sometimes she would open her eyes and find Tifa or Cloud waiting nearby, even Yuffie had popped up on occasion.

She was always pleased when they came to visit her, old impressions leaving warmth in her chest.

They had joined hands in battle before.

Cloud, Cid, Tifa, and Yuffie had similar impressions of fighting together for a greater cause.

One day she had been out and instinctively bought a strange animal plush as she laughed sadly to herself, 'Red XIII…'

It was too difficult to describe to anyone, though Leon had also admitted to a similar experience as he traced the scar that had one day appeared on his face. A past memory placing the wound back where it belonged, as if his soul could not forget its source.

One day she was visited by three tiny fairies, The Gullwings.

Yuna, Rikku, and Pain had all been pulled to her by a strange force as Yuna cried out, "You're just like me!"

Yet, neither could explain just how they felt connected.

It took some coaxing, but the three fairies finally admitted to remembering a different life.

Yuna became strange when Aerith had summoned her Myrthil Rod, instinctively reaching out to it with a deep sad longing in her eyes before pulling back.

Aerith approached Ienzo one day as he took a short walk, The Gullwings flitting alongside her as she suddenly had an idea. "Do you have a way to contact Yen Sid?"

The young Scientist had been startled at her approach, though they were colleagues of the Restoration Committee. He pondered it for a moment before asking, "What for, if I might ask?"

The brunette smiled as she brought attention to the three Fairies beside her, "It seems they remember a different past like myself."

Rikku burst forward, startling Ienzo as she got up close to his face, "Yeah! I remember being an Alchemist, and making bombs, and awesome mixes, and tooling weapons, and hunting spheres and-Ghk!" Pain pulled her back by her scarf with an annoyed huff as Yuna more sedately flew close to him, "We remember being your size."

Ienzo's eyes widened as he got the jist, "So you wanted to see if Yen Sid knew a way to make you… people sized again?"

Rikku got out of Pain's hold and popped up beside Yuna cheerfully, "Yuppers!"

Ienzo chuckled softly as he nodded, "I'll put the word out, so behave."

Rikku slumped as she lost some height, "Aaawe, you say that like we steal stuff _all the time_ …"

Yuna giggled, "Well, you always _were_ good at Stealing."

The three fairies paused as Pain rolled her eyes and grabbed the two by their scarves, "I'll keep them in line."

Ienzo smiled, "Thanks." Aerith giggled as they flew off to wherever they ended up staying.

It took no time at all for Yen Sid himself to stop by, a rarity, but it seemed the Three Good Fairies simply didn't have the necessary Magic to deal with such complexities.

Aerith stood in an underground waterway with The Gullwings floating beside her. The Wizard looked them over thoroughly, humming to himself as he made his conclusions. "I see, and you also have such strange impressions?"

The brunette blinked, not expecting to be addressed, "Yes."

He hummed once more as he closed his eyes in thought, running his hand through his beard, "I see. The Worlds truly work in mysterious ways."

The four girls glanced at one another as he continued to contemplate.

"I understand, step back Aerith. I have just the spell to bring forth their previous forms."

Rikku gasped, "We-we're still gonna have Magic, and be able to become small, right!?"

Yen Sid smiled kindly, "Of course. These forms are natural for you on this side."

_This side?_

It seemed somewhat apt wording.

An easy wave and a flash of gold imbued the three girls. Their forms became gold balls of light that grew in size before finally dissipating into glitter, leaving behind three grown teenagers. Rikku whooped as she danced, "I remember this!" She threw her arms out in vague rapture, "Sand, oil, sun!" She gasped and slumped, "No airships…" She popped up, "But that Cid guy has the Gummi ships! I'd love to tinker with-"

Pain reeled her in again, a heavy sigh as a new and old familiar sword shifted behind her.

Yuna giggled at Rikku's antics as she hovered over her sphere grid. It was as if everything she remembered using before had returned.

She remembered long pink dipped sleeves, yellow obi, and purple hakama skirt.

Yuna clasped her hands and bowed at her waist to the Wizard, "Thank you, Master Yen Sid."

He waved a hand kindly, "I am glad to be of help to you. I sense great Magic within you three, though you most specifically." He looked towards Aerith, "You two are quite similar."

Aerith and Yuna glanced at one another as he continued, "You both have a strange connection to Life and Death. Whether that is a good or bad thing remains to be seen, but it is good that you have been able to regain lost pieces of yourselves."

The four of them were left a little confused, and yet they somehow understood.

_They too had been on important adventures._

Aerith smiled sadly, "I've been using my Prayers to search for Sora, to try and connect with him."

Yuna slowly nodded, "That… yes. Would you mind if I joined you?"

The Flower girl smiled brightly, "I would appreciate the company!"

Rikku hopped with a celebratory fist pump, "I'll try to do what I can too!" Pain silently nodded, agreeing with the endeavour.

_It was a start._

F-i-N-a-L-xXx-F-a-N-t-A-s-Y-xXx-F-i-N-a-L

He stood in a strange place where crystal clear water met picturesque sky.

Auron smirked, "Hmnph."

The Guardian had been more than glad when Sora had helped him leave the clutches of the Lord of the Underworld, Hades. At first he had thought that he might travel the Worlds as he had once before, but had quickly found himself unable to continue.

Auron could not put it into words, but somehow the World Order prevented him from living as an Unsent.

That was acceptable to him though. When it really came down to it, even in Spira those who had passed needed to be Sent so that they wouldn't become Fiends and harm the people.

Sin was a seemingly unending spiral that he had helped bring to an end.

_Braska, Jecht._

What a strange and motley crew they had made. Yet, their sacrifices had paved the way for the next generation, even beyond his death he had been able to guide them as his Will carried him onward as an abomination.

Still, the life he had lived here, the sins he'd committed in _this_ life.

The Story of his twenty-some years were strangely less poignant, perhaps even hazier than that of his first Story.

It was funny how meeting Sora and fighting alongside him had been one of the better moments of his (Un)life.

_Sora reminded him greatly of Tidus._

Auron closed his eyes and breathed. How long would he have to wait in this strange World until he could begin a new Story?

Well. If there was anything he had learned, one could do nothing unless they moved forward.

So, he began to walk towards the horizon.

The daylight seemed endless, but all things must have an ending. So he persevered and made a new journey of it.

The sky's change was subtle as it slowly moved from day, to late afternoon, and slowly towards sunset.

It had been when he had finally reached night that he noticed a speck far in the distance.

His Heart couldn't help but soar with excitement, having traveled alone for so long.

At first as he traveled towards that small shadow in the distance, he wasn't sure if it was walking away from him or not. Thankfully though, it grew in size and became more distinct.

It was honestly unfortunate that his better eye had gotten injured once more in this life too, or he might have been able to distinguish the speck as a person some time sooner. Nonetheless, the moment he realized it was another solid _person_ instead of those glittering Stars he ran.

Auron knew nothing could attack you here. There were no Fiends or Heartless to invade this place, so he was concerned that this individual was unconscious. Had they just arrived? What-

He took in a sharp breath as soon as he recognized the brown mop of hair. His clothes were different, denoting that some time had passed since they had last met, but it was definitely _Sora._

Auron finally made it to the downed Keyblade Wielder, laying there on his back asleep. Deep dark circles were under his eyes in a form of exhaustion the Guardian couldn't even begin to fathom. _Could living people really survive on this plane?_

_Was Sora dead?_

He carefully knelt down on one knee by the teenager and placed a hand in front of his face. A moment of waiting and he felt the telltale puffs of breath denoting that he was alive.

Not well, but alive.

Auron's shoulders slumped as he breathed a sigh in relief, pulling his hand away as he laid it on his thigh. He looked around as he tried to determine where he had come from, but considering how Sora was sleeping, he must have also been walking forward, only to finally pass out backwards.

Auron shook his head as he pulled his left arm out of his robe and adjusted his sword. Carefully the Guardian lifted the tired teen onto his back and continued onwards.

Sora's warmth was comforting, having gone so long feeling nothing.

The brunette made random grumblings as he slept, causing Auron to smile with a shake of his head.

Another great expanse of time passed until Sora finally seemed to be waking up. He grumbled as he began to shift, causing Auron to stop in his travel.

"Mmphuh?"

Auron chuckled, "So you finally wake."

Sora jolted as he looked around before he realized he was being carried. He jolted forward, "Auron!?" The teen clamped his arms around his upper chest in an awkward hug as he burst into laughter, "It's been so long!"

Auron nodded with a smile on his face, "It has."

Carefully the Guardian dropped Sora onto his feet, the teen excitedly coming beside him with buzzing energy, "I've been alone here for so long! And! I can't believe you're here! How did you find me!? How long have you been in The Final World?! I had no idea where you went after everything with Hades!"

Auron chuckled as he laid his left hand on Sora's head to calm him down, "One thing at a time."

Sora flushed as he ruffled the back of his hair, "S-sorry."

Auron shook his head as he placed his left arm back into his robe, adjusting it accordingly after his clothes had shifted too much from carrying the teen. "I had arrived in this World some time after our last meeting, though it was day then." Sora nodded enthusiastically as Auron continued, "I had tried to traverse the Worlds before that, but the World Order prevented it, so after some time here I began to walk towards the horizon. Seeing as time is difficult to gauge here… I would maybe say it's been a week since I picked you up unconscious."

Sora balked at him, "Wait, seriously!?"

Auron nodded, "Seeing as I am dead, I do not tire the same way as the living."

Sora shuffled awkwardly, "Oh…"

The Monk smiled at him kindly, "Sora, though it may have different meaning here, would you take me as your Guardian?"

Sora blinked as he tilted his head, "Guardian?" Auron nodded as the brunette contemplated that. "Well, I don't really know what you mean by that, but more's the merrier!" He grinned brightly.

Auron chuckled, "You have something on you that resonates with me, though I'm not sure what it is. During my first Story, I traveled with two Summoners on different journeys. Since I am dead and cannot truly exist as I have due to the Order of the Worlds, perhaps I can somehow join your travels as… a companion?"

Sora tilted his head in confusion before thinking hard. What Auron was saying seemed kinda complicated, but then it struck him, "The Heartbinders!" He quickly rummaged around his inventory and pulled out a magical item. He frowned at it though as it seemed off. "Huh?"

Auron glanced at the item, "What is it?"

Sora frowned in distress, "It's... empty. This was my Ohana Heartbinder. I could summon Stitch with it…" He slumped, "I must have lost my connection after everything…"

Auron hummed, "Are they all like this?" He put out his hand and Sora gave the item to him to examine as he then went back into his inventory. He extracted four other Heartbinders. The Pride and Ocean Heartbinders also seemed to have gone dim and cool. The colors and symbols were still there, but it was as if they had gone to Sleep. Somehow the Pixel and Dream Heartbinders were still active, but they weren't as vibrant. It was as if their connections were hazy.

Auron handed the Ohana Heartbinder back to the teen as he contemplated. "Do you think you could create a new one?"

Sora blinked as he heavily thought it over, "Uuuuh, maybe?" He gave him an unsure smile as he rubbed his neck, "I wouldn't wanna mess up and hurt you…"

Auron chuckled softly, "Sora, I believe in you."

Sora balked for a second as he studied him, his confidence wavering before he nodded in determination, "Yeah. Thanks Auron."

The Guardian nodded as he closed his eyes with a slight bow of his head, "I pledge myself as your sword, to Protect you on your Journey, Summoner."

Sora gasped softly as Auron began to glow, as did he in response. A trickling of Memories fuzzed in the back of his mind.

A Dream. A City of dazzling lights. A sphere of water as shadowed people played. A man dancing in flowing robes as balls of lights floated into the sky singing hymns of sorrow. A great beast, a final fight.

T̴̟̫̩͐̉͘͠͠i̵̢̘̪̘̊̆͊̏̕d̷͕̾̌͗̓u̶͓̗͗s̶͚̺̒͌̽͝͠ ̶̨͔̒ṣ̴̗͓̞̜̓t̵̝͈̤̹́͠ͅr̷̙̺͕͑̑͋̑ͅĩ̶̧̠͚̰̋k̷̦̈̀i̴̻̘̭̽̇́n̴̮̓̏̀͠g̶̳̗͇̎ͅ ̶̯̽̔̚ḑ̶͍̼̑̏́͝͝o̶̧̘͝w̵̼̺̄̈ͅń̶̻̳͎̭͂ ̷̛̟̫͍̃́̑t̸̛̙̪̥̙̒́̽͠ḥ̶͎̬̩̂̎̋̄͐e̸̥̺̹̰̽́͋̕͝ ̶̧̜͎͚̪͆̈̚F̴̠̖̋̓͘í̸̬͇͙̹̞̑͝n̸̰͚͍̻͚̄͝a̴̘̹̒̓̔l̸̖̱̬̀̐̉̎̋ ̴̱̙̩̮͒̎̑̈́A̸̰̟͔͆e̸̛̲̿̽ǒ̴̡̹̦̉̚ń̵͕ ̸͚̊̂͗̄͝J̴̗̘͍̜̤̃̾̉̅e̴̦͕̼̲̚c̸͉̹̃̾̐̑h̶̨͈͚̣̏̓͑̋̏ͅt̶̛̥͎̗͉̦́̕.̸̬̘̮̍ͅ

Sora gasped as the image of an empty Heartbinder appeared in his mind.

_Shadowed Memories of men and women singing The Hymn as they laid in wait, Dreaming as Fayth._

Sora raised his hands as a new Heartbinder was created. Dark gold metal surrounding a crimson glass surface as the symbol of Mars appeared in its center while Auron's form dissipated in spheres of rainbow trailing light that sang as they sunk into the item.

It glowed softly for a moment as a new connection was made between Sora and this Heartbinder.

It was nothing like the past connections made. This felt far more personal and unique.

Sora breathed in deeply before sighing and holding the item to his chest, "Thanks Auron…"

The Guardian's voice rumbled comfortingly through his mind, ' _It is my pleasure. Now, let us continue onwards. Hopefully there is an end to this place._ '

Sora nodded as he looked towards the dark horizon.

It took some time, but the next time Sora collapsed from exhaustion, when he awoke, he found himself laying face first on cold and damp pavement.

F-i-N-a-L-xXx-F-a-N-t-A-s-Y-xXx-F-i-N-a-L

It was during a random planned sleepover that Roxas and Xion brought Naminé with them to Olette's house. The blonde was shy and nervous, but the Twilight kids were happy to have her along. They made an even set of three's, so the girls slept in Olette's room while the boys took the living room.

They had watched movies, played games, and did things the three past Nobodies had never really had the chance to experience.

Yet, as they slept Naminé felt herself falling into a familiar trance as she observed the links of Memory around her.

Gently she caressed each set of threads, links, and cord.

In the distance, she saw unique colors.

First was a black chain surrounded by a blue glow that seemed to have yellow flashes intermixed with it. When the Artist brushed her fingers along it, a flash of a blond teen with blue shining eyes and a tail came to mind. A girl with short black hair wearing a white puff sleeve top and yellow-orange jumpsuit with hands clasped.

The sadness of a short life as time crept frighteningly closer to an abrupt end as Black Magic burned away a manufactured life trying desperately to continue past childhood.

Her Heart ached in familiarity at Vivi's hazy hidden Memories as she released them.

More threads pulled at her in the distance as she moved forward. A strange silver cord with gold and black intermingled in the threads gave her a unique story. An Opera, an Airship, a habit of Gambling both outside and during battle. A silent grief of lovers passed, an adventure with others who had bested him at his own game.

Naminé gently coaxed those Memories from their locks as Setzer's image came to mind.

A silver chain caught her attention as orange-red and silver-blue cords loosely weaved around it.

Three friends.

Naminé brushed her hand across all three as their collective Memories brushed against her and were released.

A shared scar between broken friends in the rain, gunblades drawn in battle.

Three classmates working together for their goal, misguided as their leader goes rogue.

Seifer, Rai, and Fuu.

Their Memories strange and grating as the idea of Witches crawls down her back and makes her flinch away.

Naminé sighs as she returns to familiar threads. While the old hazy Memories of those beyond her immediate group may not be the most helpful in the long run, as those who had met Sora, she could only Hope it could still help their chances.

No matter how tiny and insignificant their interactions had been, anything that could be of help was welcome.

Naminé finally fell into true restful sleep.

F-i-N-a-L-xXx-F-a-N-t-A-s-Y-xXx-F-i-N-a-L

When Naminé was still adjusting to life, wandering Destiny Islands and taking her time drawing, she had noticed three kids in particular.

Riku eventually introduced them as his friends, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

The three Islanders took to her immediately, and would hang around with her on occasion after school or outside of their respective work.

The one time Naminé met Tidus's father, Jecht, she was bowled over with such powerful Memories that she had collapsed.

It was then that she noticed their strange connections and hidden Memories.

As she floated in that strange abyss in sleep, she began to allow herself to use her Powers once more. She brushed against the ombre cord of light and dark orange as confusion swept over her.

Getting pulled under at sea, ending up in one hell of a messed up World as he was thrown in jail for blasphemy. Being picked up by a Summoner named Braska and a pissy Monk Auron to be the wispy man's Guardians on a grand quest.

He'd expected crowds and cheers for the end, but had instead found the ugly truth of the spiral of Spira.

_What a shitshow._

Naminé pulled harshly away from the strange flush of Memories as she awoke to a wide eyed and pale Jecht, Tidus and Selphie curiously at his side as he clamped a hand on her shoulder, "What the hell are you?!"

She flinched as Tidus punched his father disapprovingly in the shoulder to release her.

The Artist rubbed her shoulder as Selphie stood beside her, "I… I'm not sure. Did.. did I hurt you?" Her heart thundered in fear.

Jecht slowly shook his head, "Nah, but…" He was uncomfortable as he glanced at his son for a split second, "Those were some freaky memories you dragged up." His gruff voice was shaky.

Naminé bowed her head with a frown, "Sorry, that's… that's never happened before when I've… touched someone's Memories. I've only.. Ever been able to connect with Sora's."

Jecht huffed, "Well, if they were there, they must've been from some other life." He shrugged, "Whatever."

Naminé blinked at him in shock, "W-whatever?!"

Jecht smirked, "Ain't got nothin' to do with me now, right?"

She slowly relaxed as she minded her fingers, "Right.."

The next time she hung out alone with Selphie Naminé hesitantly spoke, "I've noticed something about you, Tidus, and Wakka."

The brunette blinked as she tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

The Artist struggled for a moment as she fiddled with her pencils before she began to draw what she could feel from the girl. "It's like… you've lived another life. There's an Academy… uniforms, you still use your nunchaku, but you travel with others... " She frowned as she felt a tenuous connection to Leon in Radiant Garden.

Naminé kept that to herself.

Selphie hummed, "I… sorta think I know what you're talking about. Is it something like when you used your powers on Jecht?"

Naminé blushed, "I didn't mean to!"

Selphie giggled, "I dream a lot about things that happened in what feels like a different life, but the dreams bleed away over time and I forget all about it."

Naminé shrunk into herself slightly before turning shyly, "Would it… would it be alright if I tried to awaken those Memories tonight?"

Selphie tilted her head as she observed Naminé for a moment before slowly nodding, her eyes soft, "Sure, I'm up for it."

Naminé leaned against her, "Thank you."

Selphie nodded, "Is there a particular reason you want to try this though?"

Naminé sighed lightly, "I… my Power is control over Memory. I had always been under the assumption it was only Sora's Memory, but after I began to tamper with them I realized everyone's Memories of Sora _himself_ were being tampered with. Since he's gone missing, I've been trying to figure out what I could do for him… and then I did that to Jecht and… it gave me an idea." She took a deep breath, "You, Tidus, and Wakka grew up with Sora, so you have a strong connection to him. Maybe in awakening your Past Memories, it can help us find him."

Selphie absorbed that before smiling as she stared out into the horizon, "That would be wonderful, if my Memories could help like that. It's a little bit of a stretch though…"

Naminé nodded, "Even still, any little bit helps."

That evening Naminé brushed along the bright green cord with white glowing around it.

The next day Selphie woke up with her old abilities, and a new set of nunchaku that she had favored from her past life.

Naminé then proceeded to explain to Tidus and Wakka her ability, and awoke their past Memories as well.

Tidus wept as he remembered the Dream, saying goodbye to Auron and his traveling companions.

His farewell to Yuna.

Their reunion.

_Fayth, Dream!_

When Naminé met The Gullwings in Radiant Garden while visiting Kairi, she was struck by their collective story.

She had brushed against their cords as well, and made the connection to not only Sora, but to their shared adventure in Spira.

_Please grant prosperity, without end_

F-i-N-a-L-xXx-F-a-N-t-A-s-Y-xXx-F-i-N-a-L

It had been a couple of months of what felt like futility as Aerith and Yuna prayed together to reach out to whoever could help Sora, wherever he'd ended up.

Yet, this evening the flowers urged them to continue into the night.

It was difficult, but she believed the flowers. Yuna also felt something pull at her.

They fell into a waking Dream, propping each other up as they reached further and further out.

Old Memories upheld them.

Yuna walked down a dirt road she had once before in a previous life, through lily-like flowers as pyreflies sang in the Farplane.

She held her beloved staff from her first journey as a woman appeared ahead of her.

Elation buzzed her blood as she came close to the teenager with black hair and blue eyes, strange ornamental cream, pink and gold robes.

Yuna's clothes changed to her Gunner Dressphere, as she tried to speak to her.

_We Hope to find Him. The one who-_

Yet the Dream bled away as she sadly watched the girl fade away along with the Farplane around her.

Yuna sighed as she finished her Prayer, her head bowed and eyes closed. 'The one who will find him…'

Yet she held tight to Aerith's hands as the Flower Girl continued her Prayer, the Dream they'd traced continuing into her Memories.

A Yellow flower clasped between their hands.

Aerith stood on a small outcropping under a steel sky, a house huddled into a majestic cliff-face of a past life.

She turned as the teen bled into her Dream, bewildered and faced away from her. Aerith smiled kindly as she held the yellow flower in her hand, ' _So I was finally able to make a connection._ '

The girl turned in wonder as she seemed to barely make out her words.

As long as they reached, it would be enough.

She stepped towards the ceremonial robed girl, ' _We've been praying for him, that we would find him safe. If we've connected, then maybe you're the one that will help lead him home?_ '

Aerith stepped close to the other teen and handed her the yellow flower as the stranger took it in wonder.

' _It's a flower that represents-_ '

Aerith and Yuna abruptly woke up.

The flower had left their joined hands.

Aerith felt tears run down her cheeks as she breathed out, "Reunion."

_Their Prayers had been received._

F-i-N-a-L-xXx-F-a-N-t-A-s-Y-xXx-F-i-N-a-L


End file.
